Wings of Freedom
by Parisa01
Summary: As an outsider, she loved her freedom. But then it all changed when a Titan attacked her village and took everything away from her, forcing her to travel to the land behind by walls. Through all her suffering, she became one of the strongest troops in the Survey Corps. But what will happen when the Titan who ruined her life, comes back? Will she be able to fight for her freedom?
1. Chapter 1: Peace turned to destruction

So here is my first Attack on Titan fanfiction and I'd really appreciate if you guys don't spoil it with the manga. Rated M for blood, mature themes and swearing so read at your own risk! I hope you guys enjoy it! I do not own any characters but my own. Btw Habibi means my love in Arabic and Anata means darling in Japanese.

* * *

 **Wings of Freedom**

 **Chapter 1: Peace turned to destruction**

 _Year 828_

There once was a village just 20 minutes away from the sea and the people there lived in peace. The village was safe from Titans and was very peaceful. Crops were healthy, they were able to catch fish and there were never any natural disasters. People were very friendly and the community was very close and there would never be any disputes.

Yasmin Sakurano was a child of an East Asian father and a Middle Eastern mother and was the only multiracial person in the village, yet people still treated her right. In fact, many people adored her, for her beauty and cheerfulness. Yasmin had inherited features from both her parents; carmine red hair and dimples from her mother and milky fair skin and green eyes from her father. Her mother Leila was a teacher and Yasmin's father Sora was the village doctor.

Leila, Sora and Yasmin were all preparing a feast for the village lunch that day. The Middle Eastern mother had red hair, olive skin tone, dimples and dark blue eyes; the beautiful mother was 7 months pregnant. She was at the kitchen counter packing some food whilst Sora and Yasmin were making Origiri at the table. Sora had very dark brown hair up to neck, fair skin and green eyes. The dark-haired man smiled at his daughter with a finger on his lips as he made a small rice ball and gave it to his daughter. The 8 year-old girl smiled and took it. She and her father ate on rice ball each silently trying not to get caught. But Leila turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"Habibi, you shouldn't do that, she will take a habit of stealing food like you do." Leila warned with her harmonious honeyed voice.

"Nothing wrong with that, Anata." Sora smiled with his deep yet kind voice.

"If you look at her clearly, she looks as round as a rice ball." She joked and they giggled.

"Mama!" Yasmin whined in her high pitched voice as she pouted.

"But you are our adorable Origiri." Her father laughed.

They finished making the rice balls and Sora helped his loving wife pack up all the food in many bags, whilst their only child stood with her parents.

"Papa, do you know about a place where people are trapped around walls?" She asked and they turned to her. "Haru told me, far away from here, there's a place where people are protected from Titans by walls."

"Yes, I've heard of that place. People have said that the wall has been protecting them for 78 years." Leila stated. "It must be very safe but they are trapped like birds there."

"Papa, Mama…" Their child sounded scared and she looked at her parents with sparkling eyes. "Do you think we'll be as safe as them?"

Leila walked up to her daughter kneeled down to be eye level with her. She placed her hands on her child's face and smiled at her.

"Of course, Habibti." She said gently. "Don't worry, we will be safe."

"Yasmin, remember you are our strong jasmine flower." Sora stated. "We are always with you."

"Promise?" Yasmin asked curiously.

"We promise." They both stated as they hugged her tight. She smiled at this and hugged them back. They took the bags and went outside to load the horse cart with the food they had prepared.

"I hope Haru is there today!" Yasmin exclaimed with a smile. Haru was her closest best friend and they had grown up together. He was 3 years older than her, had chestnut brown hair up to his lower neck, medium skin tone, freckles and bright blue eyes.

"Are you sure you don't like him that way?" Her mother asked with a smirk and she blushed whilst averting her eyes.

"Mama! Haru is my best friend!" She whined. "I wouldn't like him like that."

"That's what I would always say about your father but look. I have fallen so deeply in love with him." Sora wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Ewwww!" The young girl whined whilst covering her eyes.

"Oh, I forgot something! I'll be right back." She said.

"I'll get it for you Mama!" Yasmin exclaimed.

"Yasmin, I will get it. Habibti, it is a surprise for you." Leila smiled and then walked into the house.

"Papa, what do you think the baby is gonna be?" The 8 year-old girl asked curiously.

"I do not know, Yasmin. Which would you want?" He queried.

"I want a baby brother." Yasmin answered innocently. "One I can play with every day and have adventures with!" Sora placed his hand on her head and rustled her hair.

"You will be an amazing big sister." Her father stated with a loving smile.

They then heard a huge stomps and their eyes widened. They froze and felt their hearts stop; it couldn't be. The sound of screaming had began, but after a few moments they were silenced. The sound of steps got nearer and nearer until they saw the monster.

There they saw a 45 metre Titan which was well-proportioned and physically fit, with a lean and muscular body. It had brown long hair past its shoulders and its bangs covered the eyes. The titan also had very long horns and it had claws.

Leila ran out of the house and saw her husbands and child frozen with their eyes wider that plates. She stopped dead in her tracks and instantly knew what they saw; it was a titan. Her bright blue eyes widened and filled with tears.

"ANATA!" She yelled and they looked at the woman. "Take Yasmin and leave now!"

"Mama!" Yasmin cried and ran towards her.

"Yasmin!" Her child hugged tightly whilst crying and sobbing loudly. She too was crying silently as she hugged her child. "You need to go, here, take this." Leila gave the young girl a golden music box with floral designs on it. She kissed her daughter's cheek and Sora ran towards her. The mother held his face and kissed his lips as the tears fell down her cheeks. She pushed her child onto the man she loved and kept sobbing. "Go!"

"MAMA!" Yasmin screamed.

The Titan took Leila by the leg and lifted her up. The father and daughter were frozen and Sora couldn't even cover his child's eyes. Leila started crying and screaming, telling them to leave at once.

Then they saw the most disgusting and horrible thing they had seen in their lives; something they could never forget. The Demonic Titan went on to pull Leila and they saw her body rip in half as the blood splattered everywhere like rain and splattered onto Yasmin's face. Her once white dress was drenched with her blood. The monster dropped what was left of her mother onto the floor and tears fell out of the Titan's eyes.

Yasmin began yelling hysterically from the top of her lungs as the tears kept on falling from her cheeks like a waterfall. Sora eyes were still widened and he looked traumatised. He quickly grabbed his daughter's hand and dragged her to the horse cart. He picked her up and put her in. The father then got on and his daughter buried her face into his chest whilst sobbing. He took the reins and the horse started running as fast as it could towards the seashore. He knew that the whole village was destroyed.

Within just 5 minutes they got to the seashore and when Yasmin pulled away from her father she saw the village's explorer and Sora's best friend; Takeshi.

"Takeshi!" Her father called out and the man turned around.

Takeshi had black straight hair up to his shoulders, tanned skin and brown eyes. He was 28 years old and had grown up with Sora. He ran towards them as they got off the horse cart.

"There's a Titan on its way here! We need to get to cross the ocean and get to somewhere safe!" He exclaimed. "I got a lot of food."

"Come on! I'll give you a hand." His best friend stated. "Yasmin, go wait in the boat, darling."

The young girl stood there until her father kneeled down in front of her.

"Anata, you need to get on the boat." He said whilst holding her head up. Sora looked down at her with a gentle yet sad smile as tears kept falling down his cheek.

"Mama…" She squeaked and it pained him to think about her.

"Mama would want you to get on the boat." He stated. "Now be a good girl and go!"

She nodded and ran towards the small ship. The 8 year-old girl hopped onto the boat and watched on as her father and his best friend got the bags of food and putting it on the boat. There was one more bag left and Sora went to go get it.

Then they heard the loud footsteps. Yasmin's eyes widened and she froze again. There it was; the Titan that killed everyone. He was on the seashore and was right behind Sora who knew what was going on. He just turned to his daughter who was crying and was about to go help him.

"PAPA!" She screamed and just as she was about to run towards him, but Takeshi held onto her.

"Yasmin, it's time for you to live your life." He said whilst crying. "Live your life to the fullest and strive to be happy."

"PAPA, NO!" Yasmin yelled.

"Anata, remember…your mother and I…we are always with you." Sora stated and it was as if she couldn't move.

The Titan picked up her father and Takeshi would not let this happen. He picked up a harpoon and threw it towards the humungous monster. It managed to hit it in the eye and the Titan staggered back. It then looked at Yasmin and stared at her; she didn't know what was going on.

"I'm sorry." It spoke and they were all completely shocked; how could a Titan speak?

Within just a mere second, the Titan squeezed her father and it was as if it had squashed a berry. The blood splattered onto the sand and Yasmin thought she had lost her mind. She started screaming and crying so loud that her throat began to ache. Never in her life had she seen something this horrible happen and she couldn't believe it was happening. What had they deserved to suffer like this?

The Titan dropped Sora's body and just as he was about to run towards the ship, Takeshi threw another harpoon on his eyes; blinding him. It fell back and roared out with pain. Sora's best friend took this as an opportunity to tell him shipmates to leave immediately and as fast as they could. As the ship sailed away, Yasmin reached her hands whilst sobbing. Her heart ached excruciatingly. She lost everything she had, everything she loved; her village, her friends, her people and her family.

"Papa…Mama…" Yasmin murmured and Takeshi placed his hands on her shoulders. She turned around and looked up at him.

"Yasmin, I will take care of you and I promise you this…you'll be safe." He kneeled onto one knee. "I'll protect you from now on."

"Uncle Takeshi, where will we go?" She asked curious and he sighed.

"We're gonna move around a little until we find the villages surrounded by walls. We'll be safe there." Takeshi answered. "It'll be our new home and we will be accepted there." She frowned at this and looked down. It broke his heart to see this child like this but they had no other choice.

"It's not home." Yasmin said.

"It may not be home but we will be safe. Once you're strong enough, you'll be able to go back." He tried to give her hope and she nodded.

They couldn't believe this could happen to their village. For so long they knew that there were no signs of Titans on the island they had lived on but this Titan appeared out of nowhere. It was so quick that peace had turned into destruction and chaos.


	2. Chapter 2: Sacrifice for a future

Ugh I tried to do some math and obviously I suck at it! So the year in the first chapter is not 828; it would be 823! My mistake! So the year in this chapter is 824.

* * *

 **Wings of Freedom**

 **Chapter 2: Sacrifice for a future**

It had been a year since Yasmin and Takeshi had lost their village to a Titan and they had been travelling and exploring the world. However, her Uncle did not want them to visit any towns until they get to the walls. Takeshi had grown to love the child as if she was his own. In fact his crew grew to adore the little girl as she was the only child and girl on their ship.

It had taken her a few months to learn to accept her parent's death, yet she was still saddened by how they sacrificed their lives for her to live. But she did not feel alone, Takeshi and his friends made her feel welcomed and happy. Whatever she wanted, they would get for her.

With Takeshi and the others she was able to fight for herself and survive by herself. She could do things children her age weren't able to, lift heavy objects and hunting for food. She and the others had travelled the world and saw amazing things. Volcanos, lava, forests, rivers and mountains. All of which Takeshi recorded in his book. When she asked him why they were doing this; he simply told her that it would be best to see the world before being trapped from all the wonders of the it.

One night, Yasmin and Takeshi sat outside whilst they were on the boat. There was a bandage around her right wrist.

"It hurts, Uncle." She said to him.

"It will be okay, anata." He smiled at her. "There is something I'd like to tell you." She looked up at his with sparkling eyes.

"What is it?" Yasmin asked curiously and saw his expression change. He looked at her worriedly whilst placing his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Once we get to the land behind walls, do not tell anyone about where we are from." He commanded.

"Why not?" She queried. "Don't they deserve to know what is outside the walls?"

"Yasmin, they may not accept us because we are Asian." He stated. "So if they ask, just tell them snuck out somehow and got lost."

"But we should be proud of who we are." Yasmin objected as she placed her hand on her chest. "Papa and Mama were proud of who they were and where they were from. Mama never forgot where she came from so neither will I."

Takeshi stared at the child and smiled whilst placing his hand on her hand. He rustled his hair whilst smiling at her as she grinned at him.

"Uncle Takeshi, why do you care about me so much?" She asked curiously.

"Because I'm your father's best friend." He stated. "And I once had a daughter who I took on an adventure with me, her name was Nami. She was about your age." Takeshi looked down as his dark eyes saddened. "She was killed and there was nothing I could do."

Yasmin's green eyes widened as she gasped. She felt her heart drop and felt a lump in her throat. The girl couldn't believe it; why would she ask this if it reminded of what he had lost? She looked up at her Uncle and shook her head.

"No…" She murmured. "Was she killed by a Titan?"

"She was killed by humans." Takeshi stated and she couldn't believe it.

"What…?" She whispered in disbelief.

"We were being arrested and taken away. When Nami tried to get away and protest, they tortured her and killed her in front of me. I wasn't able to do anything but managed to escape from the help of one of the officers who felt sorry for me." He explained. "It's been 10 years."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Yasmin apologised.

"You know why I care about you so much?" He asked. "It's because you remind me so much of her. But this time, I'll make sure you survive. I won't break the promise I made to your father."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"There's one more thing your father wanted me to tell you." Takeshi said. "Many things actually."

"What is it?" Yasmin inquired.

"Your father and I aren't just best friends. We are cousins." He said and she looked confused.

"But your surname is Ackerman." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Sakurano was your paternal grandmother's maiden name and Sora wanted to give it to you." Takeshi replied. "From now on, refer to yourself as Yasmin Sakurano Ackerman." She looked down sadly and sighed.

"So, you're my only family." She said.

"Within the walls resides the rest of our family." He noted and picked up something. "The crew and I have created something for you." On his lap were 2 samurai swords which were 5ft 5in, taller than her as she was 4ft 10in. One of the sword's handle was red and the other was black. "These swords are extremely sharp and it is impossible to break."

"These look beautiful, but why are you giving me these?" She questioned.

"If one day you get chased by a Titan and none of us around I want you to kill it with this." He said in a serious tone. "The only way to kill them is to cut the back of their necks, where their nape is. And do it deep enough."

"What if I'm not strong enough?" She sighed.

"Yasmin, you are future." Her eyes widened and she looked up at her Uncle. "Within you there is a power that is stronger than many others. There will be a day when your power will awaken and you will see."

"I won't let you down." Yasmin stated with a face full of determination.

Takeshi smiled at this and kissed his niece's forehead whilst hugging her. She hugged his back and shortly fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

 _The next morning:_

Yasmin was awoken by the sound of birds and when she opened her green eyes, she saw the beautiful cloudless blue sky above her. She sat up whilst yawning and noticed she was no longer on the boat and was on a horse cart. Her Uncle was on the cart too and was holding the horse's reins.

"Uncle…" She murmured and he turned to her with a gentle smile.

"Good morning sleepy head." He chuckled.

"Where are we?" She yawned.

"We're on our way to Wall Maria." He said. "There is some bread and cheese in the cart."

The red-haired child started eating her food and inspected her surroundings. There were only large spaces of land, with a few trees here and there. Things seemed quite old fashioned here, she wondered if it was like this within the walls. The towns near her old village were more technologically advanced than this.

When she finished her food, she couldn't help but shake off this bad feeling and she didn't know why. It was just an odd hunch that she had…

Suddenly, they heard the sound of loud footsteps and turned around to see 5 Abnormal Titans in the distance and they were running towards them. They couldn't believe their eyes and their horses ran faster. But Yasmin kept on staring at the Titans running towards her. She was frozen in sight and kept on thinking about the Titan that killed her family and destroyed her village. She still kept hearing her parents screamed and her hands trembled with fear.

"Uncle!" She screamed and ran towards him. The young girl wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll be safe." He comforted her and she remembered those were the words her mother once told her before they were attacked and she was killed.

The screams of Takeshi's 40 men had gotten louder and Yasmin watched as the Titans picked them up and ate them one by one. The horse they young girl and her Uncle were on galloped faster and faster running away from the Titans.

As they got away, they saw a huge wall which was 50 metres high; it was Wall Maria! But then they saw a group of 8 Titans behind the wall. 3 were around 7 metres tall whilst the rest were 10 metres high.

The horse kept on running until it tripped and fell. Takeshi and Yasmin fell out of the cart. However the younger girl rolled further away and when she got on her knees and looked up to see an ugly and scary Titan a few feet in front of her breathing heavily and peering into her eyes. Her eyes filled with tears and her whimpering was shaky. She slowly stood up and stepped back. She turned around and ran but then it grabbed her by the leg. The girl began to scream as loud as she could and then Takeshi shot an arrow at its eye and let her go.

Yasmin fell onto the floor and quickly got up. She sprinted as fast as she could towards her Uncle who had a bow and arrows as well as a dagger on him.

"I know you're fast, so keep on running wherever. Don't stop running and let them get you. If you must fight, fight!" He ordered and gave his niece her swords which she tied around her back. "Also I need to you to keep yelling for help and whistling, someone must be able to hear us." She nodded.

She kept on running away from the Titans as her Uncle kept on shooting arrows at each Titan and calling for help. Yasmin couldn't stop thinking about his men dying back there and there was nothing they could do. She then remembered in the past when they agreed that if Titans were to attack them, they would give their lives for Yasmin so that she could get away and live safely, because she was their only hope and bright future. Tears fell down her cheeks and she started to cry as she kept on running. They gave up their lives…just for her to be alive. Why?!

"HELP!" Yasmin yelled praying someone would help them.

It had been 20 minutes and Yasmin stopped running. She was panting heavily as she was covered with sweat. Her feet were aching so much, she couldn't do it anymore. She leaned back against the wall and was catching her breath. She knew her Uncle was still shooting arrows and running and she didn't know how he was doing it.

When the red-haired girl opened her green eyes, they widened with shock and fear. 5 of the 8 Titans had turned around towards her and started roaring. She froze up and her hands were trembling. The Titans began walking towards her and she was covered with their shadows and began screaming and crying from the top of her throat.

Her Uncle looked up and his eyes widened; he knew what was happening. He ran as quickly past the 2 Titans that wanted to eat him and skidded to stand in front of his niece. He had held up his arms as if defending her and glared at all the monsters.

"Yasmin, run away from here, now." He commanded.

"I can't…" She stammered.

"Yasmin!" He shouted.

"I'm scared…" Yasmin squeaked and then he turned to her. He kneeled down and placed his hands on her shoulders

"Listen to me Yasmin. You have to be brave and fearless in order to survive." He explained and she looked up at him. "You are the future of our clan and family now. My men who died, they did not die in vain." It pained him to say it. "Yasmin, you are a strong girl and the people you love they are always with you. They are your strength and courage, don't forget that."

Her Uncle's wise words unfroze her from fear and she nodded. He smiled gently at her whilst hugging her and kissed her head. She hugged him back and in just a minute, she felt herself getting picked up and then let go of.

When Yasmin looked up, she saw Takeshi getting picked up by a Titan.

"Uncle Takeshi!" She yelled but he didn't even fight back.

"Yasmin…I want you to survive!" He shouted. "Don't let anyone get in the way of your happiness and always remember to fight back!"

"NOOOO!" She cried and then he closed his eyes whilst smiling.

"I'm sorry, Sora…" He mumbled with a tear falling down his cheek. "Nami…I'll be seeing you soon."

The Titan threw Takeshi's body into his mouth and chewed him. The girl could hear her Uncle getting crushed and his blood had splattered over her. Her trembling had stopped and gripped onto her fists.

All Yasmin could think about were the deaths she had seen within the past year. How the Titan who destroyed her village ripped her pregnant mother in half and her blood drenched her body. Just a few minutes after, she watched her father being squashed alive like a grape. Now she had just watched the man who had taken care of her and loved her being killed. All of this was because she was too afraid. The girl couldn't do anything to save the people she love and they got killed because she was too frightened to fight back.

But no…it wasn't solely her fault. The girl looked up at the Titans and she had the scariest glare on her face; she had never been this enraged before. Something inside her exploded that day and she obtained a power she didn't know she had within her. It was like a storm had began within her body; something that changed her. It gave her strength and courage to do whatever it took for her goal.

"I WILL KILL ALL TITANS!" She screeched from the top of her lungs and took out her swords.

Yasmin kissed the handles of each sword and ran as fast as she could towards the Titan that killed her Uncle. She cut the monster's heels so that it could lost balance. When it fell onto it's knees, she jumped onto it's legs and once it tried to grab her, she was too quick. She ran up it's body and sliced open it's nape deep enough for it to fall onto the floor. The 9-year old hopped off the Titan and was running towards the next. Whenever a Titan caught her, she would slice it's finger off and run towards its nape to kill them.

From atop of the wall, a member from the Military Police and the Garrison was watching as the little girl kept killing on killing each and every Titan mercilessly. They didn't know whether to save or leave her. Soon they were joined by a tall man with greying hair, fair skin, blue eyes and thick eyebrows. Erich Smith was a soldier of the Survey Corps. He rubbed the sweat of his forehead and caught his breath. The 50 year old man looked down and his eyes widened as he watched that girl fighting back.

"We don't know whether or not to save her." The member of the Police stated.

"Why are you holding back?!" He growled angrily. "She could be killed!"

"We could be killed if we go down there." The man from the Police said. "Besides, we don't know where she came from."

"That doesn't mean anything!" He exclaimed.

"Well, it looks like she just killed all 8 Titans." The arguing men turned to the member of the Garrison. "By herself too. That's pretty impressive from a girl her age."

Erich used his ODM to lower himself to the ground. He saw in the distance 10 more Titans running towards her. She stood there with rage in her eyes as she was ready to kill more.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" She screamed.

The soldier grabbed her, picked her up and went back up the wall. He let go of her and she placed her swords back in their sheathes. They all stared dumbfounded until she looked up at them.

"Are you okay?" The Survey Corps soldier asked.

Yasmin fell onto her knees out of exhaustion and sighed. She couldn't believe that she could do such a thing, the bravery and strength was within her all that time.

"I'm tired." She answered gently.

"What were you doing down there?" The Police asked suspiciously and she looked up at him like an innocent child.

"I can't remember." She lied. "All I know is that my Uncle and his men were running away from those Titans. We had around 40 men but they were killed by 10 Titans. My Uncle and I were the only ones to make it back here…and…" She frowned and her eyebrows furrowed together. "I don't know where to go!" She cried and they all exchanged glances, until Erich looked down at him with a smile; one comforting like her Uncle's.

"You can stay here." He said. "Do you have any family?"

"I have no one, they were all killed by Titans." They felt sorry for her.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone now." The grey-haired man stated. "What's your name?"

"My name is Yasmin Sakurano Ackerman." The member of the Police and Garrison looked at each other; an Ackerman.

"That's a mouthful." Erich chuckled. "Come on, I'll take you to my Son's house; his family will be able to take care of you."

The man took her hand and walked away. She couldn't believe this man saved her and accepted her. For some reason, she had a feeling he didn't believe her yet he accepted her anyway. This man, he was kind and she see it in his eyes and his smile. His gentle smile reminded her of the man who took her in, the man who sacrificed himself for her safety. This man who was generous to her when she had no one left.


	3. Chapter 3: The truth

**Wings of Freedom**

 **Chapter 3: The truth**

As Erich and Yasmin walked through a village, many people walking around them kept staring at her. They kept whispering and mumbling about how she was an outsider since because of her appearance. They also noticed the blood on her clothes and body and twisted their faces with disgust. The young girl decided to just ignore this even though it really angered her.

They arrived at a cute little house and the older man opened the door with a key. The shy girl followed the man who found into the house and closed the door behind her.

"Father, it's rare to see you come home at this time of day." A man stated as he entered the room. He was as tall as his father, had blonde hair, fair skin, an unkempt beard and moustache, green eyes, wore glasses and thick eyebrows. Next to him was his 10-year-old son who had blonde neat hair, fair skin, thick eyebrows and blue eyes.

"I've brought someone special home." Erich stated. "I hope you can take her in for the time being."

Yasmin's head popped out from behind the man who took her in. She stared at them hesitantly and shyly with her eyes sparkling.

The father and son gasped when they saw the girl. They had never seen a girl like this anywhere; she looked very different. Mr Smith knew that this girl must have come from outside the walls and his son thought she looked really pretty.

"No need to be shy, this is my son Mr Smith." Erich smiled at her and she walked up to them. Mr Smith pushed his glasses and kneeled down with the same gentle smile as his father.

"What's your name?" He asked curiously and she looked up at him.

"Yasmin Sakurano Ackerman." Yasmin answered quietly.

"Nice to meet you, Yasmin. I'm Mr Smith." Mr Smith said. "I hope you like it here. This is my son." She turned to the boy who kept staring at her.

"I'm Erwin." The boy said and held his hand up. She looked at his hand and did not know what to do next. In her village she had never seen this. The young girl clasped her hands together and bowed a little. They had never seen anyone do this before.

"Nice to meet you, Erwin." She replied. "I hope you accept me here."

She stood up and Erich decided to leave. But before he did, she ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned to her.

"Thank you." She mumbled and he smiled at her whilst rustling her hair.

"You're welcome." He stated and left.

"Yasmin, you must be hungry." Mr Smith assumed and she turned to him. "I'll get you some food. Erwin, keep her company." The older man went into the kitchen and his son walked up to the girl.

"Do you like to read books?" He asked and she nodded.

The young girl followed him to the book case and he reached for a book. She took off her swords and placed them against the walls.

"Woah, are those yours?" He inquired.

"Yes, my Uncle and his men made them for me." She answered.

"They're taller than you!" He exclaimed.

"I hope someday I'll grow taller than them." Yasmin said.

Erwin and Yasmin sat at the table and the boy opened up a thick textbook. He showed her a map of 3 walls in concentric circles. There were 4 semi circles outside each wall and in the middle there looked like a Castle. He showed her that the walls were called Wall Maria, Wall Rose and Wall Sina. They were living within a village protected by Wall Rose. He explained that in the villages in Wall Sina contained richer people, the villages in Wall Rose were middle classed people and the villages in Wall Maria were poor.

"What is that in the middle?" The girl asked as she pointed at the Castle in the middle.

"That's where royalty live." Erwin answered.

"So, they are safe if Titans ever attack, huh?" She asked. The people who live behind the outer walls are killed first and they are just protected. Seems like the villages are likes walls to them too."

Erwin couldn't believe what she was saying. It was obvious now that she wasn't from here. Majority of people wouldn't question the walls but she did.

"Don't say this in front of anyone." He said and she looked up at him.

"But it's true." She argued.

"You'll get in trouble if you do." Mr Smith stated as he walked in. He sat next to the girl and placed a bowl of tomato soup and a piece of bread on the table. "Yasmin, tell me where are you really from?"

Yasmin gulped at this and lowered her gaze. She remembered her Uncle's words.

" _Once we get to the land behind walls, do not tell anyone about where we are from." He commanded._

" _Why not?" She queried. "Don't they deserve to know what is outside the walls?"_

"Please, we won't tell anyone." Erwin pleaded.

"I…I come from…" She squeaked. "A village near the ocean." They both gasped at this surprised; so, she was from outside the walls. "I one lived in a peaceful village 20 minutes away from the ocean, with my mother and father. At the time my mother was 9 months pregnant with my baby brother. But then, a Titan attacked the village. It crushed my house, took my mother and…" She paused and thought about it. "That Titan ripped her in half. My father and I got to the ocean to flee but my father was squashed by that Titan. I managed to escape with my Uncle and his men."

After explaining what happened, there was a painful silence between them. It was broken until Erwin and his father heard quiet sobbing. She looked up at them with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Please do not tell anyone. If they find out, I might be kicked out and I have no family and nowhere to go." She cried. "I've lost everything."

Mr Smith placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her reassuringly. She looked up at him and was reminded of the smile of her Uncle and Father.

"We won't tell anyone." He comforted her and gave her a tissue to wipe her tears with. "We promise."

She took the tissue and wiped her eyes. She looked down with a frown and sighed with sadness.

"You'll be safe here." Erwin said and she looked up at him. His smile was so radiant, gentle and loving like his father's and it seemed to warm her woeful heart. "We're friends now, so we'll stick together."

She didn't know why but at this moment, she thought about her best friend Haru. He would always be there to wipe her tears and to comfort her when she was sad. This boy, Erwin he reminded her of her best friend. Haru...he must have been killed when that Titan attacked.

Yasmin looked up at the boy who kept smiling at her and then it happened. A beautiful smile graced her lips and her dimples appeared as a tear fell down her cheek. Erwin's cheeks went pink at this and gulped.

"Thank you, Erwin." She said.

Erwin just nodded and Yasmin began to eat her food wholeheartedly. Mr Erwin couldn't help but smile at this. He was happy that his son finally had a friend now.


	4. Chapter 4: Bravery

**Wings of Freedom**

 **Chapter 4: Bravery**

A year had passed and Erwin and Yasmin had grown closer. They became best friends and were inseperable. They along with Keith Shadis were very close. Wherever they go, they would always be together. People would still stare at the girl but she would just brush it off and act normal now.

One afternoon, they were going home together from school. The young girl had something in her shoe and took it off whilst her friends carried on walking. She shook it off and then her eye caught something. There was a man who was selling flowers in a dark alleyway. He was holding a bouquet of Jasmine flowers and she smiled warmly whilst walking towards the man. The man had dark brown short hair, tanned skin and grey eyes with had a big belly. Those flowers made her happy; she was named after them because Jasmine flowers were her mother's favourite flowers.

"Do you like them?" The middle-aged man asked and she nodded. "Well you can have them for free."

She grinned at this and looked up at him with sparkling excited eyes. She took the bouquet of flowers whilst smelling them.

"Thank you, very much." She said.

"No thank you." He smirked.

Her eyebrows furrowed together and before she knew it, she felt a pair of strong arms hold hers back. The girl felt a drenched towel over her mouth and nose. She smelt something odd and her vision doubled and became blurry. Slowly, she closed her eyes and fell unconscious. Her body fell limp and she dropped the bouquet of flowers and her shoe.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

Yasmin had opened her eyes and her vision became clearer. The girl found herself in a horse cart in the middle of nowhere. Her wrists, hands and ankles tied together with thick rope and were handcuffed. Her mouth was also covered with a rope and she gasped. When she looked up, she saw the man who gave her the flowers and 5 other men.

"So, the little Asian Princess has woken up." The man smirked and she tried to speak but it came out very muffled. "You're a rare kind, you'll get us all rich in the Underground." Her eyes widened and filled with tears as she tried moving her hands and legs but couldn't. "Don't even try, you won't be able to get out."

"Hey boss, should we tell her what she's gonna do there?" Another man chuckled.

"People would pay big money to be in bed with an Asian girl." Her eyes widened and she trembled at this. "Especially one with bright red hair like you. You're very rare you know."

She started screaming loudly and it came out all muffled and kept on moving. But she couldn't get out because those handcuffs. The dark-haired man got annoyed at this and stroke his hand across her face but she headbutted him hard. He staggered back and felt blood coming out of his nose.

"You rotten little bitch!" He roared and stroke his hand on her neck causing her to fall unconscious again.

* * *

 _In the Underground:_

Yasmin opened her eyes and found herself in a bedroom lit by a few candles and fire in the fireplace. She turned around and her eyes widened. She felt the vomit come up from the bottom of her stomach, which she had to swallow back down. There was a man who was twice her age and size with a very muscular build sleeping next to her. His chest was covered with dried up cuts and he had messy black hair and pale skin. She looked down and saw blood on the sheets; her blood. Her breathing quickened and she gripped onto the sheets. She had just gotten raped and she wasn't even conscious. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks and she shook her head.

" _Listen to me Yasmin. You have to be brave and fearless in order to survive. Yasmin, you are a strong girl and the people you love they are always with you. They are your strength and courage, don't forget that."_

Her Uncle's words repeated in her head and she turned to the man with so much hate. When she was about to strangle that man, she noticed her right wrist was tied to the bed. She turned to the sleeping man who had a knife in his sheath which was around his leg. Slowly but quietly, the girl took out the knife and started cutting the rope. It was taking time to cut but at least it was cutting.

The rope had finally broke and she rubbed her sore wrist. Just as Yasmin got up, she got tackled back on the bed with her wrists pinned down.

"Where do you think you're going huh?" The man asked with his voice very gruff and deep.

"Let me go, you fucking monster." She growled.

"Aw why don't you be a good little girl and just give in?" He asked and she headbutted him hard.

It was enough for him to let her go and she got off the bed and picked up the knife. She was about to run for it, but he grabbed her hair and pulled her back.

There was no way she was going to give up so she kept crawling but he kept holding her back like a dog on its leash.

Yasmin knew the only way for him to let go and sighed at the idea. Her hair, it was now up to her back and all her friends admired how long it had gotten. The girl cut her hair to get loose, most of her hair had fell down onto the ground and she ran towards the door. But when she tried to open it, she couldn't! It was locked. She felt the man grab her hair and dragged he back. He slammed her head onto the edge of the bed and she grunted with pain. He did this various times in order to know her out and there was blood coming out of her nose.

The man threw her onto the bed and started to beat her mercilessly; punching, slapping and kicking her. He even decided to rape her against whilst beating her. The man started strangling her hard and she saw the knife still on the bed. She grabbed it and cut his face. When his hands loosened, she kicked him in the groin and got up.

The girl took the opportunity to punch him so hard on the face and the body and gave him a good thrashing; this time she didn't hold back and let her anger control her. There was nothing he could do, she was too strong. He couldn't believe it; this little girl was as strong as he was. When she was done with him, she took the sheets and got changed back into her uniform.

Yasmin pushed and broke the door with her brute force and ran across the corridor. When she ran upstairs, she found a group of women; she was in a brothel.

"What is a girl like you doing here?" A woman asked suspiciously.

"These men told me they wanted to make money off me." She answered and they all gasped at this. "Now tell quick, before he wakes up, how do I get to the surface?"

"Upstairs, come on." A young woman took her hand and led her upstairs.

They started running and got out of the brothel. They began running through the streets and then saw a long staircase. They began running up the stairs and when the girl turned around, she gasped. That man who took her innocence was at the bottom of the staircase. They got to the top of the stairs and ran towards 2 guards guarding a huge door.

"She's not supposed to be here!" One guard exclaimed as he noticed the little girl's uniform.

"I was kidnapped and taken here against my own will. You gotta open the doors!" She exclaimed and the other guard was doing so. When it started to open, she swept through the door as quickly as she could.

But the huge muscular man who raped her had followed her and was right behind her. Yasmin kept on running as fast as she could and she was growing tired. Her legs were beginning to ache immensely but she kept on running; she wouldn't give up!

They had gotten outside and it was night time, she saw the huge buildings around her and noticed the walls. The young girl kept running as fast as she could towards the wall and then ran into someone. She fell back and felt someone grab her wrist. Yasmin turned around and punched the dark-haired man hard in the face which made him let go and fall back.

"Yasmin, what are you doing here?" She heard a familiar voice and sighed with relief as she turned to see Erich Smith.

"These men, they kidnapped me from the village and took me to a brothel," She then pointed at the knocked-out man. "where he raped me!" His eyes widened at this and flashed with anger.

"Take him to the Military Police and make sure he gets locked up for interrogation. I want you all to make sure he doesn't get out!" He barked at his squad members and they nodded. They picked up the man and carried him away. "Yasmin…"

"Please, take me home." She begged and he nodded.

Erich took her hand and led her to a horse carriage. The man picked her up and placed her onto the carriage and got on with her. He took the reins and the 2 horses had set off.

"Were you not afraid?" He asked and she turned to him whilst shaking her head.

"You have to be brave and fearless in order to survive." She repeated her Uncle's words and he smiled.

"You are really brave." He stated.

"I just feel disgusted and…unclean." She said whilst looking down with a frown.

"We'll make sure he gets what he deserves." Erich growled. He then noticed the girl shivering from the cold and took off his cloak and put it on her. She smiled at him and wore it properly.

"It looks so big on me." She said.

"It suits you." He replied.

"Someday, I'll earn one that fits." Yasmin stated as she rested her head on the man's shoulder. He couldn't help but smile; he was her inspiration to join the Survey Corps. In just a few minutes, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder on the way home.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

Yasmin opened her eyes and found herself in her and her best friend's bedroom. She then noticed Erwin crying on the bed and slowly sat up.

"Erwin…" She breathed and he looked up. His cheeks were puffy and his eyes were red and filled with tears. He had a face of relief and hugged her tightly.

"You're okay!" He cried and she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Yasmin muttered and he pulled away from her.

"No, I should have kept an eye on you." He said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She stated whilst holding his hand. "It's mine, I shouldn't have got separated from you or Keith."

"Grandfather told me what happened." He murmured murderously. "If I ever find that guy-" She placed her finger on his lips and hushed her.

"We won't ever see him again." She said calmly and lowered her hand.

"You must have been scared…" Erwin mumbled.

"No, I gave him hell." She smirked.

"How could you have not been scared? You got kidnapped and raped!" He stated.

"Fear leads to weakness. If I was scared and weak I would have not gotten out." Yasmin explained.

"You're so brave." He smiled and she blushed at this whilst looking down.

"Thanks…" She sighed and then looked up at Erwin again. "You must be tired, you should rest."

He got on the bed next to her and closed his icy blue eyes. In just a few minutes, he fell asleep and Yasmin kept staring at his face. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep as if there were no troubles in the world. She smiled at him and placed her hand on his. He called her brave, but she wasn't brave enough to tell him she liked him.

"I may be brave, but I feel safest at your side." She whispered before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Maria, Rose and Sina

I really wanna ship her with Miche now!

* * *

 **Wings of Freedom**

 **Chapter 5: Maria, Rose and Sina**

The following year, the special people in Erwin and Yasmin's lives had passed away. Erich died on the field by a Titan and Mr Smith had died in an accident. It was that year, the girl decided that they, along with Keith, would both join the Training Corps. However, when they applied Keith and Yasmin were to be sent to the Eastern Division instead of the South Division with Erwin and Hange. The last night they spent together were under the stars where they promised that someday they would find out what was beyond those walls.

They went to train in their respective divisions and all met new friends. Erwin became best friends with a man names Nile Dok and Marie; both men who admired the girl. Keith and Yasmin became best friends with a man named Miche Zacharius who had a habit of smelling people. The first they met each other, the young woman punched him for doing so.

In the Eastern Division, the instructor was extremely surprised and impressed at Yasmin's strength and speed. It was obvious that she was the strongest in the camp. She was also the only girl in the Eastern Division.

7 years had passed and things had changed. Yasmin grew into a beautiful young woman. Her carmine red hair had grown to her hips, she was now 6ft tall and her body was both curvaceous and muscular. Most men in the Easter Division admired her beauty and strength, but were afraid and intimidated of her because of her temper. Most of the people called Yasmin, Miche and Keith as the walls themselves because of how tall they were; Keith was nicknamed Wall Maria, Miche was Wall Rose and Yasmin was Wall Sina. The 2 men got annoyed when they were referred to this, but the girl just found it funny.

For their final year of training, they were to meet up with the Cadets in the Southern Division where they would all be trained and ranked.

The young woman was in a horse carriage with Miche and Keith and a coachman. They young woman wore a white long sleeved shirt, a black cloak, a dark grey cardigan, green midi skirt and brown heeled shoes. She dressed warmly because she started to get a cold. She decided to leave her hair left out instead of braided during training.

"You know you could have worn something better." Keith stated.

"Why?" Yasmin asked with her now husky sexy voice, as she crossed her arms.

"Well you are going to meet Erwin after all these years." He smirked.

"Yes, and?" She tried to play it off.

"You need to look good to woo him." He said.

"Yeah fucking right." The young woman rolled her eyes.

Miche leaned closer to her and took a long whiff. Even though it had been 7 years, she still hadn't got creeped out by him doing that.

"You still smell like vanilla and cinnamon." He said. "She's good to meet him."

"Shut up you guys." She pouted and then they smelt a very disgusting smell; horse shit. She covered her nose and whined. "Ew, that fucking smells disgusting! I really hate horses."

"Smells like it' s really healthy." Miche stated and the other 2 turned to him like he was not human. "What?"

"Miche, are you sure you weren't born a dog in the past life?" Keith asked and Yasmin snorted then chuckled at this. The blonde-haired man rolled his eyes at this and huffed.

They passed through Keith's home village and they were both so excited to see how much it has changed. She waved at all the people she knew and all the children who were excited to see the Cadets. Keith and Yasmin felt so good seeing their village again; they were homesick over the 7 years.

But when she remembered this, she looked down with a frown and sighed whilst placing her hands on her chest; she remembered her peaceful seaside village. Miche noticed this and wondered what was wrong. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Just thinking about my parents." She answered and he frowned at this.

"They're proud of you. Besides you have us." Yasmin smiled at this and placed her hand on his.

"Thank you." She smiled; her and Miche were as close as siblings were.

They got to the camp in the Southern Division and followed the group of 30 as they walked into the camp cafeteria. They saw the Southern Division Cadets and mix with them immediately. People from the other Division stared at the trio of friends and started muttering about Wall Maria, Rose and Sina. Keith and Miche just huffed and rolled their eyes whilst Yasmin giggled at this.

"I don't get how you're okay with them calling us walls?" The blonde-haired man asked.

"Well Rose," He face palmed and sighed whilst their other friend chuckled. "Just think of it this way. If they call us walls, then it's great. We're gonna protect humanity like the walls do."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Miche mumbled.

"See I'm right." She smirked. "I'm always right. You all know that by now." They just rolled their eyes at this.

"Yas!" She heard a woman's voice and turned to see Hange all grown up.

"Hange!" She yelled and ran up to her. The red-haired teen hugged her and squeezed her tightly. "It's been forever."

"I missed you so much!" She exclaimed and pulled away from whilst looking at her from top to bottom.

"Wowie!" She shouted excitedly. "You've become a woman."

"What do you mean?" Yasmin asked clueless about how she meant saying that.

"Your breast are huge, your hips are wide and your bottom is so round." Hange stated and Yasmin's eyes widened as her cheeks turned beet red.

"D-don't say that h-here!" She stammered nervously.

"Why are you getting nervous, hm?" Her friend elbowed her lightly with a mischievous smirk.

"That's not something you'd say with these many people around." She said under her breath.

"Look who we have here, if it isn't Hange." Keith stated as he and his big friend walked up to her.

"Keith, it's been a while." She grinned and then turned to him. "Why, hello big guy."

Miche bent down so he was close to her and started sniffing. Keith just huffed whilst shaking his head and Yasmin mumbled 'Oh God' under her breath. Hange just stood there weirded out and the big softie just stood up straight.

"She smells like excitement." He gave his verdict.

"What?" Hange was utterly confused.

"That's just a habit of his. Don't mind him. This is Miche Zacharius. Miche, this is Hange Zoe, Keith and I's childhood friend."

"Nice to meet you, big guy." She grinned. "Wait, you're the trio named after the walls, right?"

"It's like they know it everywhere." Miche stated.

"Miche is Rose, Keith is Maria and I'm Sina." She grinned. "By the way, where's Erwin?"

The young woman started to sweat nervously and gulped whilst still smiling.

"I'll take you guys to him!" She exclaimed and led the way.

The 4 Cadets walked into deeper into the cafeteria which was swarming with people. They got to a table and immediately, Yasmin's eyes fell onto her best friend.

It was Erwin and he looked so handsome. He was about her height, looked muscular and his hair was still combed back neatly.

"Erwin?" The said man heard a voice and looked up.

His eyes widened and his cheeks burned up. Erwin couldn't believe his eyes, it was Yasmin and she looked absolutely breath taking. He stood up and walked up to her. She smiled at him and bowed her head little. He returned the smile and bowed his head too. Miche and Erwin's friends were a bit confused at this but Keith and Hange knew was it was; something they would do whenever they greeted each other.

"Yasmin, it's so good to see you." He said in his now deep and mature voice. "You've changed."

"I'm just as tall as you now!" She giggled whilst poke his head. He turned to Keith and smiled.

"Keith, it's been a while!" He grinned.

"How have you been?" Keith asked.

"I've been good, how 'bout you?" Erwin smiled.

"I've been okay." He replied.

"I hope you've been taking care of her." The blonde haired man stated.

"I can take care of myself, you know." She crossed her arms and then motioned to her very tall friend. "By the way, this is Miche. He trained with us for the past 7 years."

"Nice to meet you, Miche." Erwin smiled.

Miche leaned closer to him and started sniffing. Erwin just stayed still, freaked out at this and Keith and Yasmin just sighed.

"It's a habit of his." The red-haired girl said and turned to her head. "Miche, stop."

"He smells like alcohol." He mumbled and she turned to the man with wide eyes.

"Erwin!" She grabbed his ear and pulled it hard. "Drinking alcohol, huh?"

"I'm sorry." He started apology and she let go of his ear.

"What, are you his mother or something?" A girl with curly blonde hair asked. Yasmin turned to girl; she was beautiful like a porcelain doll with long blonde hair, fair skin, rosy cheeks and green eyes. But her tone of voice annoyed her.

"No, I just know what's best for him." She answered. "Who are you?"

"Ah, this is Marie and this is Nile; we're really great friends." He introduced his friends. On his right was a man with short thin black hair and dark eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Yasmine smiled. "I'm Yasmine, that is Keith and this is Miche." She turned to the man with the odd habit and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't even think about sniffing them."

"You tell him, Yas." Keith smirked.

"I have a sprig of mint in my bag, you can have it only if you don't smell anymore people." She smiled and he sighed. He patted his head with a smile. "Good boy."

"Do you guys want drinks?" Marie asked.

"I'll have some water." She said and the others asked for water too. Her and Nile decided to walk to get the drinks and Erwin watched her walk off.

"Isn't she so beautiful?" He asked with a smile and Keith, Miche and Hange turned to Yasmin who just kept smiling.

"I like her hair." She said.

"I'm thinking of asking her out after we graduate." Erwin said. Each of those words were like needles digging into her heart but she didn't show it.

"That's nice…" She mumbled and he turned to her.

"Have you find anyone?" He asked curiously.

"Me? Well no. A lot of people admire how beautiful I am but they're too scared of me." She stated.

"Hey, you're not so scary." He chuckled.

"I know right!" She giggled.

Hange, Miche and Keith were surprised to see how okay she was with this. She didn't even act sad or anything.

"I'll be right back, you guys sit down." Erwin said and left.

They all sat down with Miche sitting beside her and Keith and Hange sitting opposite them. They all kept staring at her and she looked up at them.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" She asked annoyed and the silence answered her. "I told you guys I didn't like him that way. I'm happy for him."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hange asked.

"Why would I not be okay?" She questioned.

Erwin came back with Marie and Nile walking with tray of water. The blonde haired girl tripped over her a rock and the tray fell out of her hand. The blonde haired man caught the young woman but the water fell all over the red-haired girl.

Yasmin shrieked as the cold water fell onto her and everyone stared at her. She decided to keep her calm and turned around to see Erwin's arms around Marie. She breathed heavily and shivered; this was killing her. The young woman pulled away and gasped.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." She apologised.

"It's okay." Yasmin replied.

Many of the male Cadets kept staring and smirking at her. The man next to her noticed her shirt and that everyone could see her breasts and bra. His cheeks turned pink and then she started coughing and sneezing.

"Yasmin…" He mumbled and quickly took his jumper off. He placed it on her and it was so big and warm, and smelt like spices and musk. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah…" She shivered and smiled at him. "Thanks, Miche…"

The others went to go get more water and Yasmin took her white shirt off from under Miche's jumper. They all got together again and started to talk.

"So, who's the strongest in your Division?" Nile asked curiously and the 2 boys from the Eastern Division turned to Yasmin who was stuffing her face with food. "Wow a girl is stronger than all of you?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" She asked annoyed.

"It's just hard to believe." He chuckled.

"Well, I bet this girl is stronger than you." Yasmin replied sassily. "Come on, arm wrestle me."

"Get ready to lose then." He smirked.

"I'll try not to break your wrist." They both sat across each other and the young woman cracked her knuckles.

"3…"

"2…" He mumbled.

"1…"

"Go!" Marie exclaimed.

Nile was really shocked; this woman was extremely strong. He tried to push but couldn't move; she wasn't giving up. Her strength made his wrist and hand ache immensely. Then he started to struggle as soon as she used her strength. After a few seconds she used her full strength; he lost as his arm hit the table. Erwin was very impressed by her strength.

"Hard to believe that a girl beat you, hm?" She smiled.

"That's our girl." Miche smiled.

The others kept talking and Yasmin was very quiet. Erwin noticed this and wondered if she had become more quiet after become older.

The young red-haired woman rested her head on Miche's shoulder and closed her eyes. Miche noticed this and wondered if she was alright.

"Yas, are you okay?" Hange asked.

"Hmmm…" She hummed and sighed.

Miche placed his hand on her cheek and his eyebrows furrowed together. "She's burning up." He stated and picked her up. "Hange, take me to the girl's dorms. She needs some rest."

"Yeah follow me." She stated and led him out.

Hange and Miche got to the girl's dormitory. Some girls in there blushed when they saw Miche and giggled calling him handsome but he ignored them. She placed her down in a bed next to Hange's and the young woman got a cold towel. He placed it on her forehead and kept his hand on his cheek as he kept staring at her.

"Miche, do you like her?" Hange asked with a smirk and he blushed whilst looking up at the woman in glasses.

"What? Of course not. She's my best friend." He said nervously.

"Hm, well you both have a lot in common." She crossed her arms. "You're both very bad at lying."

Miche looked down at this and sighed; he didn't like her. He's loved her for 2 years and would just play along with teasing her about Erwin. "I do love her, but I want her to be happy, with Erwin."

"But he's in love with Marie." Hange replied. "I've seen them; it's quite revolting actually. But I don't think Erwin would ever give up on Marie."

"Hm…" He sighed as he stared at Yasmin's peacefully sleeping. She smiled in her sleep and he too smiled whilst covering her with a blanket. He patted her head very softly and kissed her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6: Rivals

I wanted to call this chapter the 'Levi Complex', because Yas becomes more like him whenever she's pissed or determined. The ending is cute though. I think you guys will like it!

* * *

 **Wings of Freedom**

 **Chapter 6: Rivals**

"Yas!" Hanji exclaimed whilst shaking her sleeping friend. She would always sleep like a log and it was hard for her to get out from bed. Yasmin opened her eyes and saw Hanji with a big grin on her face; she looked so excited yet it was so early in the morning. The brown haired Cadet pulled the covers off her and she shivered whilst closing her eyes again. "I got breakfast for you!"

That immediately got her up and she sat up with her green eyes sparkling like stars. She hadn't eaten enough yesterday so she looked forward to what delicious breakfast she'd have.

"Yummy!" She sang.

"Look you get porridge!" Hanji handed her a bowl of thick porridge which made the young woman's face twist with disgust; she HATED porridge! "It's what we have every morning and is part of a healthy diet."

"Are we late?" Yasmin yawned.

"Shhhh!" Her best friend started stuffing mouthful after mouthful of porridge in her mouth, which the sleepy teenager had to swallow. "It's our first day of training, now listen to the instructor. And no fighting! Play nice with the other cadets, unless of course when they misbehave, then you have to kick that cadets butt!"

"But I don't wanna kick another cadet's butt." She spoke with her mouth full of porridge.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." Her friend warned her and swallow the porridge.

Yasmin had freshened up and got changed into her uniform. She started brushing her long hair and huffed to herself with a pout.

"What's wrong, Yas?" Hanji asked curiously.

"Could you believe I can't even do my own hair?" She chuckled to herself.

"Why don't you cut it?" The young woman shivered at the thought.

"No…" She smiled to herself and thought about her mother's red mid-thigh length hair. Her cheeks turned pink and she combed her fingers through her hair. "I love long hair. It reminds me of my mother's hair…" She said as she smiled so sweetly, Hanji had never seen this side from you.

"Then who does your hair?" The brown haired woman asked.

"Miche. He has 2 twin little sisters, so he was used to doing their hair." She answered. "I can't do my hair to save my life."

"That's adorable." She smiled sweetly and they stood up.

The 2 young women walked out of their dormitories and saw Miche and Keith waiting for them. She waved at them and they said their good mornings to each other. The blonde haired man sat with Yasmin in front of her and in minutes did her usual hairstyle for training; a braided chignon bun with strands of hair left out to frame her face.

They met up with the others and all the cadets stood in rows of people whilst facing their instructor who was a 5ft 10in man named Adam Jones who was in his mid-50s, he had greying dark short hair, tanned skin and very wise grey eyes. He was a very strict person, someone who was cruel to be kind.

"Alright everyone!" He shouted.

"Sir!" They all yelled in unison whilst keeping an excellent military posture.

"Today, we will be training the art of self-defence. Now, we know the Titans are the main enemy. But enemies can come in different shapes and sizes, they could most likely be human like you." Adam explained. "You must be alert at all costs and be able to defend yourself and fight too!"

This triggered a very distant memory from Yasmin's past. She could remember, her grandfather Adel would teach her to fight when she was around 4-5 years old. He would always go easy on her because she was just a child but his strict training and arduous training had built the skeleton of the soldier she was today. The rest was thanks to Sora who taught her all he knew, after Adel had died.

"Now I'd like the top strongest soldiers from the Southern Division, Nile Dok and the Easter Division Yasmin Ackerman, to step forward!" Adam shouted.

Yasmin shook her head to snap out of it but a tear fell down her cheek as she walked to the front. The 2 exceptional soldiers stood at the front across each other and the dark-haired teen smirked.

"Aw, are you crying?" He taunted and she gasped. The young woman touched her cheek and as soon as she felt the tear, she wiped it away.

"Don't you dare hold back on me." She repeated the words she'd say to her father when training. She took her battle stance, one which was unfamiliar to everyone.

"Don't go crying when you get a little punch." He smirked. "Get ready to lose."

"Alright shut up, both of you." Adam hushed them.

Yasmin got her game face on; a stoic face with her eyebrows furrowed and a glare of determination. This is the first Erwin had seen of this face and he felt intimidated. Miche and Keith knew that when the girl had her game face on, shit was about to get serious.

"Ready…" The dark haired man got into his boxer stance and was ready. "Go!"

Nile smirked as he went in with a hard jab towards her chest as fast he could but she dodged it, making it seem so easy to do so. But he kept jabbing her yet he kept dodging effortlessly. However, he did not expect her to grab him by the collar, lift him over her and threw him to the ground. Everyone was dumbfounded; how did she do that?

The young man stood up and was trying to punch her, but she used Tai Chi to defend herself. Then, there was the inevitable; she fought. But she didn't use just punches and low kicks like Nile did. Of course not. She was trained by the best at self-defence. Yasmin used Taekwondo, Kung Fu, Karate and Aikido. They were all amazed; they had never seen fighting styles like this and was a bit suspicious where she had learned them from.

But that was until Nile quickly got up from behind her and grabbed her hair then pulled it, it fell out of place. Miche furrowed his eyebrows at this and grinded his teeth together. It also triggered a memory inside her which made her tremble; a very bad memory. Erwin's icy blue eyes had widened and he remembered, what she told him about her kidnapping long ago. This

 _Flashback:_

 _It was enough for him to let her go and she got off the bed and picked up the knife. She was about to run for it, but he grabbed her hair and pulled her back._

 _There was no way she was going to give up so she kept crawling but he kept holding her back like a dog on its leash._

 _Yasmin knew the only way for him to let go and sighed at the idea. Her hair, it was now up to her back and all her friends admired how long it had gotten. The girl cut her hair to get loose, most of her hair had fell down onto the ground and she ran towards the door._

She felt that sensation again, the one which angered her and filled with so much strength, courage and determination. The girl grabbed the hand which was holding onto her hair, pulled it away and then towards her with full force and speed. It was so fast that Nile tripped and when he did, she took the chance to high kick him in the face so hard, that she broke his nose and he was flung a few feet away from her.

"Alright, alright, that's enough." Adams stated. "Now it was obvious who won this battle, even though you went a little too far. But even then, you should never go too easy if someone attacks you." He turned to Yasmin who was staring at the ground with wide eyes. "Ackerman." Her head snapped up at him.

"Sir!" She shouted.

"How did you learn to fight like that." He asked curiously yet suspiciously and Erwin gulped.

"I'm an Ackerman sir, and my ancestors came from the Asian Clan." She answered. "My father and grandfather taught me how to fight."

"Almost as if you were being trained to be a soldier, by the looks of it." He stated and had a very pleased look on his face. "Good job, Ackerman."

"Thanks sir." She mumbled sheepishly.

"Alright everyone, 15 minute break and we start training some self-defence!" Adam ordered and people started walking off.

Marie ran and kneeled beside Nile looking extremely worried. She felt a hand squeeze gently on her shoulder and turned to see Erwin staring at her with such a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she turned to him with sparkling tear filled eyes.

"Why the fuck did you have to break my nose?! Just cuz I grabbed your hair!" Nile growled.

"Just don't touch her hair again, Nile." The blonde haired man stated.

"Why are you defending her? She's in the wrong!" Marie accused her.

"I'm sorry for overreacting." Yasmin said painfully and her best friends knew she sounded like she was gonna cry.

"Why is hair that fucking special to you, anyway? We're in the Training Corps. Just get over your hair." Nile spat and it hit a nerve.

"Get over your broken nose then and stop making a fucking big deal you useless shit." She muttered and they were all shocked; they had never heard such language from her like that. It was like this was a completely dark side to her.

"You're gonna get kicked out very soon you know. You're too dangerous." He said and she stared down at him with an expressionless face.

"I'm stronger than you on a whole different level, Nile. If anything they'd want to keep a soldier like me." She smirked cockily. "They need people like me, in the Survey Corps. Only garbage like you get sent to the Military Police."

Marie helped Nile up and just before they were about to walk away, Yasmin and Nile shared the most hateful glare between them. From this day on until many, many years in the future.

Yasmin excused herself, whilst grabbing Hanji's hand and went into the dormitory which was empty. She closed the door, took out a dagger, placed it in her hand and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"I need you to do this for me." Yasmin stated and Hanji gulped.

"Yas, I don't wanna experiment on you, I wanna experiment on Titans." The red haired teen just froze and laughed to herself whilst shaking her head; Hanji was the best.

"No, four eyes. I need to you to cut my hair." She reassured her.

"But Yas…" Hanji looked down sadly. "I thought you loved your long hair, it reminded you of your dear mother." Yasmin also looked down with a small yet sad smile but shook her head.

"I'm a soldier now." She stated confidently and when her friend looked back at her, she grinned. "You better cut it nicely or I'll cut your hair in your sleep." The two women laughed at this and the brown haired teen sat behind her friend.

"I think Miche might cry when he sees my long hair gone." She stated.

Hanji slowly and careful cut Yasmin's hair off and even made it look different too. When she was done, the redhead looked up at a mirror with wide eyes.

She now had an asymmetrical short bob, with long side swept bangs to her right. The shortest part of her bob started at the top of her jawline and the longest was up to her mid-neck.

"Wow, it looks so good." Yasmin grinned. "Hanji, if Titan Experimentation doesn't work, you can always cut their hair." She joked.

"That would be an interesting job." Hanji stated. They got up and the woman in goggles placed all the hair in the bin and cleared up.

They decided to go back to the others and when the boys saw Yasmin they couldn't believe it. It was as if she was a different woman. Miche pouted painfully and looked like he was gonna cry, Keith's jaw was on the floor and Erwin stayed motionless with his lips parted.

"By the looks on their faces, I think I fucked up your hair." Hanji announced.

"What do you guys think of the new me?" Yasmin asked curiously.

"Surprisingly, it makes you look more mature, which is a miracle." Keith stated.

"Hey!" Yasmin stomped her foot on the ground with a pout.

"You may look mature, but you're not." He replied.

"Your long hair…" Miche began and she turned to him. "It's gone, but this look suits you better." She sighed with relief and turned to Erwin who was still motionless.

"I think we broke Eyebrow." Hanji said.

"No I think you broke Eyebrow, Hanji." The redhead corrected.

"Yas…" He mumbled as his cheeks went pink. "You look even prettier, now that you have short hair."

Yasmin's eyes widened and she had the cutest smile on her face as she blushed whilst scratching the back of her head. Hanji, Miche and Keith couldn't believe that came out of Erwin's mouth.

"Aw thanks, Eyebrow." She giggled.

Erwin kept staring at the young woman who stood in front of him. This strong, brave and beautiful woman who could get through any obstacle. He knew that she had relieved a trauma which changed her life today, but she kept it together. That was something he loved in a woman now, strength of heart, determination to do anything, the courage that nothing can bring anyone down. And he couldn't believe it, all this time he had admired long hair like Marie's. But now, he found short hair more attractive; or in this case, Yasmin.


	7. Chapter 7: Graduated

Seriously Miche or Erwin? Even Yasmin doesn't know!

* * *

 **Wings of Freedom**

 **Chapter 7: Graduated**

A year had passed and Erwin's friendship with Nile had become distant, because they did not get along with Yasmin. They had gone through so much training and had all improved as Cadets. Erwin and Yasmin had grown so much closer within that year.

The day of their graduation had finally come. To everyone's expectation the top 7 Cadets were as followed; 7th Marie, 6th Nile Dok, 5th Hanji Zoe, 4th Erwin Smith, 3rd Keith Shadis, 2nd Miche Zacharius and 1st Yasmin Sakurano Ackerman. Nile couldn't believe the position he graduated in and the fact that Yasmin came first made his hatred for her more bitter.

They all went back to the village to have drinks and celebrate their graduation. Nile and Marie stayed close whilst Erwin, Hanji, Keith, Miche and Yasmin were having drinks. They were all wearing their casual clothes with Yasmin wearing an off the shoulder white long cut top with lace, a dark blue long skirt and black heeled shoes.

"Hey Yas, which division are you gonna join?" Keith asked and she smiled.

"The Survey Corps of course." She stated and turned to Erwin. "Grandpa Erich, he inspired me."

"Can you imagine how many Titans we'll see?" Hanji asked excitedly.

"We're gonna kill so many." Miche stated. "Guy's we'll see who gets the most kills."

"I still have more than you guys." The redhead smirked and was served a glass of alcohol. "Um…I'm not sure about this."

"Come on Yas, what are you a chicken?" Keith asked and she pouted whilst glaring at him.

The young woman drank the whole pint of ale in one go and slammed the glass onto the table. She had some of it's foam on her upper lip which Erwin smiled at. He took a handkerchief and wiped it off which made her blush whilst looking down.

"How are you not drunk?" Hanji queried curiously and she shrugged. "Another pint!" She shouted.

The young woman was served another few more pints but was still not drunk and Miche and Keith had 2 and got completely drunk. Music began playing and Miche took Yasmin's hand as he led her to dance. She couldn't stop giggling as he held her hands and he smiled at her.

"Miche, you're so drunk!" She laughed. "Don't tell me you're gonna make me dance."

"Come onnnnn!" He slurred and she shook her head.

The two best friends started dancing with each other and shortly after others joined them. Hanji, Keith and Erwin watched as Miche danced with Yasmin as he spun her around. She got so dizzy that he had to catch her from falling and they couldn't stop laughing.

"Those two, eh?" Hanji asked and the blonde-haired teen turned to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking a little annoyed.

"They are so meant for each other." Hanji answered. "They're both goofy idiots and it was so obvious he liked her. Just look at them, absolute silly."

Erwin turned to them just messing each other's hair and tickling each other. He started to chase her around whilst trying to catch her to tickle her even more. The big browed man furrowed his eyebrows and sighed; they really did look like they were a couple.

"Erwin, you look disappointed." The brown-haired woman stated.

"Of course not." He laughed with a fake smile on his face.

"How 'bout you Erwin, would you ever ask her out?" She asked. "I mean why haven't you, she's so beautiful. Don't tell me you're still in love Marie."

"Of course I am, Hanji." He said but it sounded uncertain. "She's different."

"How?" She asked.

"Guysss!" Yasmin sang. They turned to see Yasmin carrying Miche piggyback style and they both laughed. "I'm strong enough to pick this guy up."

"Miche, you look like you're having fun." Hanji giggled.

"This is too fun, you guys gotta try this." Miche grinned.

"Wooooo!" Keith sang and jumped on Miche's back and Yasmin could still lift them up.

"Look, we're Sina, Rose and Maria!" She chuckled.

"You guys are so crazy." Erwin stated.

"I wanna join!" Hanji stood up and jumped onto Keith.

"Hanji!" Yasmin exclaimed and then looked at Erwin. "Come on big boy, I know you wanna hop on to the crazy wagon."

"I'm fine thanks. Besides I don't wanna break your back." He kindly declined and she tried to walk but fell onto the floor with her friends crushing.

"Guys!" She choked out and they got off.

The 3 friends went to drink more alcohol and Yasmin and Erwin were left alone. He stared at her in a loving way and when she turned to him he looked away. She just looked down with a sad smile and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. They were silent until he noticed her shivering. The blonde-haired man took his blazer off and placed it on her shoulders. She turned to him and smiled sweetly whilst covering herself with it.

"Thank you, Eyebrow." She stated.

"When are you gonna stop calling me that?" He asked.

"I'll never stop." She answered with a little giggle. "Have I ever told you I like your thick eyebrows? It makes you look different."

"Hm, have I ever told you I like your short hair?" He asked and she turned to him.

"I thought you liked long hair like Marie's." She assumed in a questioning tone.

"I like short hair more now." He said shyly and she blushed at this.

After a little while, he felt something lay on his shoulder and soft snoring. He turned his head to see Yasmin comfortably asleep on his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile at this as he wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

 _A couple of days later…_

Yasmin stood in front of the mirror of her and Erwin's house. She was dressed in her Survey Corps uniform and smiled at herself. She felt so proud of herself that she would get to such a position. Maybe she really was the bright future of her people.

On her bed was the bags she had with her the day she was saved by Erich many years ago. The young woman opened it up and took out a necklace which was made for her when she was little by her father. It was a necklace golden necklace with a white jasmine flower pendant with a diamond in the middle, some real pearls from the ocean and several small shells.

She heard a knock at the door and called the person to come in. Erwin came in with the usual kind smile on his face; the one like his father and grandfather. Then he saw her in the uniform and his cheeks burned up.

"Wow." He whispered and she blushed at seeing him in the Survey Corps uniform; he looked so handsome. "You look so good in that uniform." He complimented sheepishly.

"Thanks, you do too." She replied. "Um, Erwin could you help me put this necklace on?"

Erwin nodded and she gave him the necklace. He stood behind her as she faced the mirror and he put on the necklace around her collar. He noticed the pendants on the reflection of the mirror and kept staring. She noticed this and smiled.

"My father made this for me. The white round pendant is called a pearl which comes out of an oyster which is something from the ocean. They're really rare, but my father managed to find one." She explained. "The other pendants are called seashells, something you find on the seashore."

"Once we'll get out there, I'll see the ocean for myself." He stated and she turned to him.

"I feel bad for not saying anything to anyone. I'm keeping so much to myself." She sighed.

"If you said something you would have been killed by the government for knowing too much. It's best if you play along." He reassured her and when she stared into his eyes, she knew that something was bothering him. It was something he could tell.

"Erwin, you look troubled. Is everything alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." He lied and she glared at him.

"I know you're lying, Eyebrow. Now tell me what's wrong?" She took his hand and led her to the bed. They both sat down and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Marie has gone to the Military Police and so has Nile. He chose the girl over his best friend." It hurt her to listen to this but she didn't let her feelings get in the way.

"Don't worry Erwin, you always have us." She said with a smile. "We're here for you."

He looked up at her and smiled at her, she didn't really have to say much. Her being here by his side made him feel much better.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Hey I wanna show you something." She said and took a large piece of paper from a bag. It was actually a painting of Yasmin when she was 7 years old with her parents. Erwin smiled widely when he saw the younger girl.

"Look how cute you look." He chuckled.

"Hey, I'm still cute!" She pouted.

His eyes fell on her mother and looked up at her then back at the painting. She looked a lot like her but when he turned to see her father, he knew she had his eyes and fair skin. She tilted her head to the side with a raised eyebrow.

"You look so much like both of them." Erwin stated and she looked down at the portrait as she touched both her parent's faces with a sad smile on her face. Then a tear slowly fell down her cheek.

"Mama, Papa..." She whispered.

"They would have been so proud of you." He stated as he placed his hand on hers. She gently placed the portrait back into her bag and turned to Erwin.

"Erwin…" She whispered and placed her hand on his face as he leaned into her touch. "Promise me nothing bad will happen to you. Don't die on me."

"Yasmin…" She placed her finger on his lips whilst shaking her head.

"I've lost everyone I loved, I don't want to lose you." She confessed in a very indirect way and he smiled.

"I promise, nothing bad will happen." He stated and she sighed; he didn't even catch on.

"We better get going." She said hiding her disappointed tone and stood up.

They went outside and joined Miche, Keith and Hanji to go to the Survey Corps HQ. As they got to the streets they were surprised to see how many people were there for them; like they were heroes. Of course they had come out as the top 5 in the Military and the village were very proud of him. As they walked through the village, they heard a group of children speaking.

"I wanna be as tall as Miche!" A boy called and the said man blushed. The redhead just elbowed him with a smirk whilst mumbling Rose under her breath.

"I wanna be as bad ass as Keith!" Another boy shouted and the man just smirked cockily.

"Keith may be cool, but I wanna be as smart as Hanji!" The woman blushed and chuckled at this.

"No way, Erwin is the coolest of them all." The said man just smiled to himself; how true.

"Ew, Eyebrow man? No way! Yasmin is the best she kicks ass, is strong and fearless! She came out 1st!" A girl exclaimed excitedly and she smirked at Erwin.

Yasmin turned to the group of 14 year olds and walked up to them. The others stared at her with smiles and the young woman grinned at them.

"We're all pretty awesome. But she's right, I am the best." Yasmin smirked and her friends rolled their eyes.

"How do you do it?!" The girl questioned. "How do you get so strong?"

"I train until I'm strong enough. Now kids, don't stop training, eat all of your meals, eat your fruits vegetables and drink your milk so you get stronger!" She said whilst holding up and tensing up her biceps.

"Yasmin, here you go!" A blushing boy gave her a Jasmine flower and she kneeled down. The young woman smiled at him.

"Is this for me?" She asked and he nodded. "How lovely, I was named after this flower." She took it and placed it in her hair.

"I admire you." He said sweetly and the redhead thought she was going to faint; so much cuteness.

"Nante kawaii ko." She mumbled with a smile and he looked at her confused. "What a cute boy. But I'm a little too old for you."

"Then I'll grow up and marry you." He said and she giggled whilst hugging him.

"Are you crazy? She's not gonna marry you! She's Miche's girlfriend." Another girl said and the said man blushed. Yasmin's cheeks turned pink and she gulped.

"No way! Her and Keith are a couple." Another child said and Keith spat out his water as Yasmin chuckled at this.

"No, no. We are definitely not." She held her hands up.

"You guys are all wrong, her and Erwin are totally together. They live with each other." Another boy stated and the blonde-haired man blushed.

"Are you stupid?! Her and Miche are together." They all started arguing about Miche being with Yasmin and Erwin being with Yasmin and the girl just sweated nervously.

"Alright, alright!" She hushed them down and stood up. "I'm gonna go, this is getting so awkward for me."

"Yasmin, if you had to choose between Miche and Erwin who would you chose?" A child asked and her eyes widened. She gulped and sweated at this question because even she didn't know the answer.

"Whoever can steal my heart best." She answered and walked away whilst waving at the children.

Miche and Erwin looked at each other and then at Yasmin who walked between them, then looked at each other. Hanji and Keith saw this and glanced at each other uncomfortable; what was going to happen now?


	8. Chapter 8: First expedition

**Wings of Freedom**

 **Chapter 8: First expedition**

The new recruits of the Survey Corps travelled up to an abandoned Castle which was their base of operations to further train. Each member got to choose a horse that they would use during expeditions. Yasmin wanted to choose the horse that was very short tempered who was distant and moody towards other soldiers. The horse had a silky and shiny black fur with a very long yet beautiful mane.

"Sir, I want this horse." Yasmin told the stableman who looked at her like she was crazy.

"You must be crazy. No one chooses this horse because she doesn't let anyone ride her." He explained. "When she was just a foal, some humans killed her parents to eat horsemeat."

"That's awful. But that's another reason why I should pick her as my horse." She smiled. "Have you got any sugar cubes or apples?"

The stableman gave her a small bag of sugar cubes and backed away. The redhead turned to the horse who huffed and she slowly walked towards her. When she got close enough, the horse neighed violently and stood up and smacked its hooves on the ground. Everyone turned to her and Erwin and Miche looked really worried.

"Calm down." She hushed the horse and slowly got closer as she opened the small bag. "Look what I got. Some yummy sugar cubes."

Yasmin got close enough and opened her hand as the horse lowered her head to start eating the cubes of sugar. She smiled gently at this and slowly places her other hand on the horse's mane then stroked it.

"I lost my parents too." She mumbled with a sad smile. "I won't hurt you, I promise. I'm gonna call you Kuro."

When the horse was finished with her food, Yasmin started rubbing Kuro's nostril as she stayed still. They were all surprised at how the horse had changed her behaviour when Yasmin began comforting her. But Yasmin knew why, she remembered tending to horses back in her small village and her father taught her how to deal with the distant ones.

* * *

In just 2 months, they were finally ready for their first expedition outside Wall Maria to investigate 2 abandoned villages. They spread out into 2 separate teams of 20 with Yasmin separated from all her friends. Of course, Erwin was very worried about this and when he asked the Commander if he could move to the other team to keep an eye on his best friend. However, the Commander told him that she was the strongest for a reason and that she was able to take care of herself.

Yasmin was riding beside one of the squad leaders who was in charge of her team. His name was John Taylor who was the same height as her with a muscular build, with brown messy hair, light blue eyes and a goatee; he was a highly respected 25-year-old man who was strict yet kind and protective of his soldier. She had gotten along with him and he would always tell her that she was the strongest soldier the world would ever see.

They got to the huge village which lied in ruins. They inspected it found numeral dead bodies which the others were normal looking at. However, the redhead couldn't bear seeing all those bodies and all the blood from families and children. People who once thought they were safe, everything was taken away from them by the Titans…just like her.

"Cadet Ackerman." John called and she was shaken out of her daze. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes sir." She answered uneasily and he huffed.

"I know you are lying to me Ackerman." He growled and she turned to him with teary eyes.

"My apologies sir, but this is a lot to take in. The same thing had happened to my village. Different is, it is unlikely there are any survivors." She explained. "Even if there are survivors, they have no place to go to now that their village is destroyed and they had lost everyone." He stayed quiet at this and she looked up at him. "There must be an answer to why the Titans do this and where they came from. So, that we can stop innocent people dying."

"You're completely right, Ackerman." He smiled whilst placing his hand on her shoulder. "We really need more soldiers with the same mindset as you."

"Thank you, Sir." She thanked him.

Suddenly there were several huge footsteps getting closer to the village and from their estimation, there were around 15 of them. All 15 Titans had run into the village and it was obvious that it was an ambush! They didn't know how to alert the other team that they were being ambushed because they were so far away from each other. They got off their horses and used their ODM gear to move around from building to building. They saw that there were more 15 metre titans than smaller ones. When Yasmin held her hands to her back her eyes widened and she gulped; she forgot her katanas back at the Castle so she only had the swords given to her by the Survey Corps.

It was all happening too quickly, all of her teammates were being killed and eaten by the Titans and she killed as many as she could. A Titan pushed her out of the way and when she fell on the floor, she hissed with pain and held her ankle; it was twisted and felt bad. A smaller Titan ran towards her until her Leader got in the way.

"Run!" He exclaimed and she got up. But instead, she stood behind him, back to back and connected her handles with the blades. 8 Titans were surrounding them and they got ready with blades in hands.

"Think you can handle this many?" She asked

"Well, it might be tough if one more shows up." He smirked.

"Then that'll be the one I take care of." Yasmin stated smugly.

After just a moment, they charged towards each Titan and began cutting off their napes after hopping onto the next. The pain on her ankle was getting much worse and she cried with pain. John turned his head towards her and glided towards the young woman. He picked her up and held her underneath her arm and decided it was time they needed to retreat.

That was until a Titan grabbed John and he let go Yasmin who fell onto the floor. She looked up to watch her Leader getting squeezed and thrown into a mouth of Titan. Her eyes had widened and filled with tears; he saved her only to be killed. She gripped onto her handles and they began to tremble, but not with fear but with anger. Yasmin was as enraged as the day she saw her Uncle being devoured by a Titan. Tears of sadness and anger fell down her cheeks and she screamed from the top of her lungs as if that was her battle cry. She latched herself onto the Titan and cut its nape. She hopped off one by one from Titan to Titan until she had killed all 5 left.

She started running again even though it killed her and tried whistling and calling to see if anyone survivors were out there. But she kept finding more bodies of her comrades, well what was left of them and then realised she was the last one; yet again. Now she knew what she had to do as she watched the remaining 7 Titans left walking towards her.

"I'll kill each and every last one of your kind!" She yelled and ran towards them.

She was not as fast as she usually was but was still faster than the Titans as she sliced their ankles and cut off their napes. Once she got down to 2 Titans left, she had ran out of gas and fell to the ground from a great distance and broke her ribs. She groaned in pain and coughed out a lot of blood that her cloak was now drenched in it. But she stood up and didn't give up, she ran towards the Titan with a slight limp now and cut off its feet, climbed onto it and off its nape. Then Yasmin realised her swords were completely broken and blunt; utterly useless. But even then she didn't want to give up.

That Titan had grabbed onto her and squeezed her like a pulp but stabbed its hand so it let go of her. She rolled onto the floor and slowly got up whilst panting and held on tightly onto her swords. It kept picking her up and biting her but she wouldn't let it bite any of her limbs off so she'd just stab and fall down again. Yasmin was beginning to run out of energy and her injuries were getting the worse of her; her vision was getting blurry and she had lost too much blood. Was this going to be her time to die?

Elsewhere, the other team had finished inspecting their village and were on their way to Wall Maria. But Erwin couldn't stop inquiring about the other team.

"What if they don't get back?" He asked.

"Cadet Smith, how many times must I tell you, they will." The Commander stated.

"We can't be so sure. Sir, I'm going back to find the others." Erwin said as he turned his horse.

"If you go back, you may get ambushed by a Titan and killed on your own. If you want to be that reckless, be my guest. But I have full confidence that the team is alright with John Taylor as their Leader." The Commander stated but Erwin had already left. Just as Miche was about to follow, their Leader stopped them. "If you follow it will be suicide and if you survive you'll receive punishment just like Smith, so I suggest you follow your orders." He growled and the man just followed his orders, he turned around as he watched Erwin riding off to the direction of the other village.

"He really loves her." He mumbled with a small smile on his face.

Hanji could not care less about what the Commander said, turned around and galloped away following her friend. She couldn't lose Yasmin; she was her closest friend.

Back at the abandoned village, the last Titan grabbed onto Yasmin tightly so she wouldn't be able to get up. It was slowly bringing her towards his mouth and she could see the inside of it's huge watering mouth. She looked up at Titan's eyes and recalled a memory from her childhood.

 _The Titan picked up her father and Takeshi would not let this happen. He picked up a harpoon and threw it towards the humungous monster. It managed to hit it in the eye and the Titan staggered back._

She held up her 2 broken swords and threw them into the Titan's eyes who roared loudly in pain. Erwin was walking through the village and his eyes were wide as he saw the remains of the bodies of that team, until he heard a roar. He whipped the horse's reins and it galloped faster and faster towards the source of that roar.

When he got to the Titan, he saw a 15m Titan holding Yasmin and she slowly turned her head to see her best friend had arrived, as she smiled weakly. The Titan threw Yasmin onto a building in a ruthless manner, and she hit her head against the building.

The young woman shrieked with so much pain and blood was falling from the top of her head, onto her forehead and down her face as she fell onto the ground. She was lying on her stomach unable to move and process what was going on. Her world was getting darker and dizzier and her body felt cold. She opened her eyes slightly and looked up to see through her faint vision, Erwin killing the Titan. The last thing she saw was him running towards her and she had closed her eyes.

Erwin held Yasmin in his arms as he shook her violently begging her to wake up but she couldn't. He placed her on the ground so she was lying on her back, took her cloak off and starting pressing on her chest performing CPR as tears fell down his cheeks.

"You can't die on me!" He cried and then performed mouth to mouth. He pulled away with blood on his lips and then placed his ear on her chest. He could hear her heart beat very slowly and heard very quiet breathes.

"Erwin!" He heard Hanji call and she got off her horse. He pulled away from Yasmin and turned to her.

"She's not responding!" Erwin cried and she kneeled beside her best friend.

"Is she breathing?" She asked whilst taking out things from her bag and pulled up her goggles.

"Yeah but it's really quiet. Her heartbeats are slow too." He answered.

Hanji wrapped a bandage around Yasmin's head to stop anymore bleeding and kept checking her breathing and pulse. She sat up and then turned to Erwin with a serious face.

"Yasmin's in a coma. We need to get her back to the walls and get immediate medical attention." She stated.

"Is she going to be okay?" Erwin asked as he lifted Yasmin's body up.

"I don't know, but we just need to get her to doctor fast." She answered grimly.

They took her and placed her onto a horse cart and shortly after, Keith and Miche had arrived. They rode their horses as Miche and Erwin stayed at Yasmin's side. She had Erwin's cloak wrapped around her to keep her warm. They kept staring at her as she laid there like she was peacefully dead. The taller man noticed tears falling down his friend's face as he watched her and squeezed her hand.

"It's obvious you love her, Erwin." Miche stated and the said man looked up.

"What do you mean?" He asked sounding confused.

"You were the first one to go back for her." Miche answered. "Just tell her already."

"I can't love her." Erwin said painfully and the blonde haired man looked at him angrily.

"What do you mean you can't love her?!" He growled.

"If I did, what would happen if something bad happens to her?" Erwin stated. "I'd want her to survive and live her life."

"For love of all that's good and evil, Erwin! She loves you and she's loved for a long time dammit!" Miche yelled and Erwin's eyes widened; she loved him? "It fucking killed her whenever you spoke about how much you loved Marie but she stayed quiet so that you were happy. If anything, you're both complete idiots! You both love each other but would rather sacrifice your happiness for each other's."

"But Miche-" He didn't let him finish.

"What is life surviving if you're not happy?" Keith asked.

"Erwin, she is your happiness and you are hers." Hanji stated. "You both need each other and it's killing us to watch you both being so childish."

"You guys are right." Erwin stated.

"We're always right." Keith stated and Hanji smirked at this.

"Sounding a lot like Yasmin, now, Keith?" She laughed.

"Hey, someone's gotta be the cocky one of the group since she's in a coma." He stated.

"Guys, we're gonna get in so much trouble and it's just been our first expedition." Miche said.

"I don't think we are." They turned to Erwin. "Everyone but Yasmin was completely dead on that team, including the Corporal. If anything, the Commander will get punished for abandoning the Corporal and his team."

"That's just plain evil." Keith commented. "But are they gonna listen to us?"

"There's only one person they'll listen to and that's Yasmin since she was there." Erwin stated.


	9. Chapter 9: Love

The dress she wears to the Soiree is a dress which looks exactly like Cinderella's dress in the 2015 remake with a few changes. This chapter is like Cinderella too!

* * *

 **Wings of Freedom**

 **Chapter 9: Love**

When they had arrived from the expedition, Yasmin was put into the care of a young intelligent doctor called Grisha Jaeger who would visit her every week to see if there were any improvements in her condition. The Commander had been punished and his title was taken away from him because he had abandoned half of his comrades for the Titans. The development team had produced a gun which would fire different colours into the air as a kind of indication to any other teams around. Through time, Keith ended up becoming the Commander of the Survey Corps.

It had been 5 months and Yasmin had not woken up at all. The atmosphere of the Survey Corps was completely different without her. Erwin would visit her every single day to speak to her. Grisha had said that even though she was irresponsive, it would be good if they spoke to her as normal. They would speak to her and tell her how they're days were. But they would end up crying after a few moments. Miche would brush her hair which had grown to her lower back and tell her how much he'd miss her bossing him around. Keith would brag about being Commander but would tell her how much he missed her teasing him. Hanji would tell her about all of her research but express how much she missed eating with her. Erwin would tell her that the kids back at the village would pray you'd be safe and told her how much he loved her.

It was one day that Erwin had come back from an expedition and sat beside Yasmin. He did not say anything but just started crying on her chest telling her to wake up. Grisha watched him and sighed as he looked down sadly.

"Eye-eye-brows…" He heard a soft murmur and lifted his head up to see her awake.

"Yasmin!" He sighed with relief and held her hands tightly. "You're awake."

Grisha walked in and sighed with relief, he had really thought he'd lost her. Yasmin turned to Grisha and he smiled at her whilst sitting next to Erwin.

"You've been asleep for a while." He stated and Erwin let go of her hands. "Would you mind telling us your name?"

"Yasmin Sakurano Ackerman." He nodded at this.

"Nice to meet you, Yasmin. I'm Dr Grisha Jaeger." Grisha stated. "Tell me about yourself, Yasmin."

"I'm 17 years old and part of the Survey Corps." She answered.

"Thank goodness, her memory is fine." He sighed and then turned to Erwin. "I'm going to leave you both alone for a while and get some food for her." Grisha stood up and left.

"Erwin…" She spoke softly and he looked at her. "You saved me back there. Thanks."

"I'll always protect you." He smiled but tears kept falling down his cheeks.

"Please stop crying. I'm alright." She reassured him and she slowly sat up. The young woman wiped his cheeks and held his face.

"I was so worried you weren't going to wake up." He mumbled and leaned his forehead against hers. "Promise me you won't leave again."

"I'll never leave you, Erwin." She stated and pulled away from her. The girl looked down and frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"My whole team and John died…I was the only one left, again. John sacrificed his life to protect me." She had tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm always the one to survive whilst everyone else die. It's like I'm bad luck."

"That's not true. You've been with me for years and I haven't died." Erwin stated and she looked up at him. He wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. "I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." She smiled at him and nodded.

He had to leave to go on another expedition and Grisha's friend Carla came to feed her. Within no time, the 2 women had become very good friends and Yasmin promised when she'd visit her more often. Yasmin had to rest for 5 more months till she got better and was visited by all her friends. She felt so happy seeing them all, Hanji gave her one of her bone crushing hugs, Miche couldn't stop crying whilst brushing her hair and Yasmin kept congratulating Keith on becoming Commander. She went back to the village where she was greeted by her fan group of children and were given presents.

There was a soiree in celebration for Commander Shadis's success and meeting the soldier who killed 13 Titans by herself and survived. Carla had made the dress that Yasmin was to wear and gave it to her as a gift not wanting any payment.

Yasmin was running late in getting ready for the soiree. Her hair brushed back and styled in a half up half down hairstyle, and wore a pearl necklace and earrings and a rosy pink lipstick. She decided not to wear a corset because they were incredibly uncomfortable and she didn't need one. The dress she wore was a sky-blue ball gown, it was fitted at her waist and flowed whenever she moved and sweeping neckline was decorated with blue lace and she wore blue heels. The young woman rushed out of the house and ran into the carriage which was waiting for her.

* * *

Within 20 minutes, they had gotten to a large abandoned Castle where they were hosting the soiree. The footman helped her out of the carriage and she walked up the steps to the Castle. The guards had opened a pair of huge doors and let her in. She found herself walking into a large ballroom filled with so many people, guards, commanders, squad leaders from every division wearing posh clothing. Men were dressed in suits and women wore frilly ball gowns with lace.

They all turned around to see who had entered 10 minutes late and stared at her with surprise. She looked around and her cheeks went pink as she gulped. A lot of the men in the hall were taken back by her beauty. Erwin who was dressed in a dark grey blazer, white shirt, black tie, grey trousers and black shoes were with Miche who was in a black suit, Keith who was in a navy blue suit and Hanji wore a green beautiful ball gown. They all gasped when they saw Yasmin, they had never seen her like this before. Marie and Nile were there too and couldn't believe that was her.

"Stop staring…fuck." She whispered quietly whilst walking carefully down the stairs, hopping she didn't fall and embarrass herself. She scanned the group and found her friends with Hanji waving at her. She quickly ran towards them and gulped whilst scratching the back of her head with red cheeks. "Make them stop staring, please." She begged.

"Wooooh! Let's get drunk!" Hanji shouted and everyone just went back to normal.

"You are so crazy." Keith stated.

"Thank you." The red-haired woman smiled.

"Looking good, Yas." Hanji stated. "Not wearing a corset huh?"

"It's uncomfortable and I just can't breathe in one." She said and turned to Erwin who kept staring at her with his eyes wide open. "Fuck, I think I broke Erwin." She poked his forehead and he shook his head.

"You look beautiful." Erwin smiled and she blushed.

"You look beautiful too." She sighed dazing into his eyes.

"Erwin is a belle of the ball." Miche smirked and noticed that they kept staring into each other's eyes as if there was no one around.

"Yasmin Ackerman?" She heard a name and turned to man who had no hair, with a black moustache dressed in a tuxedo with a rose in his pocket. "My name is Dot Pixis, I'm the Commander of the Garrison."

"Commander Pixis, it's an pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and kissed it.

"It's an honour to meet the legend herself." Pixis stated and let go of her hand as she laughed whilst shaking her head.

"I'm not legend, Sir." She said humbly.

"You defeated 8 Titans when you were just a child and another 13 all by yourself. That's extremely impressive." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Thank you, Sir." She smiled.

"Call me Pixis." He returned the smile and nodded. "I hope you have a lovely night."

"You too, Pixis." She replied and he walked away. She looked at her friends and looked so excited. "He knows my name!"

"Everyone knows your name, Yasmin." Miche stated. "Everyone's been calling you Humanity's Fearless Titan Slayer."

"Is that what they've been calling me?" She asked. "That sounds fucking awesome. I have a title. I'm officially awesome."

"Show off." Keith mumbled.

"Commander poopy face." She pouted with crossed arms.

"At least I'm Commander." He stated cockily.

"Commander Maria." She smirked and his eyes widened.

"Alright stop bickering you too." Miche pocked their forehead.

"Why if isn't the Suicidal Survey Corps." They heard a voice and knew who it was.

They turned to see Nile Dok, Marie and a group of their Military Police. Yasmin looked down to see her rivals and smirked.

"Why if isn't the bitch brigade." She placed her arms on her hips. "Bunch of little bitches you all are."

"Heard 19 people on your team got killed on your first expedition." Marie stated. "Sorry to hear that. I'm glad you got out alive, Yasmin."

"Thank you." She smiled

"So many unnecessary deaths. To join the Survey Corps, you must really need a real reason to die." Nile said.

When he said this it hit a nerve within Yasmin. Her eyes widened and she looked down as her eyes stung with pain. She felt as if her heart was ripping apart and she gripped onto her hand. She remembered the deaths of her Uncle his men, her teammates and John. She was always the last one to be kept alive…why? Hanji placed her hand on her best friend's soldier and she looked up at her.

"Our goal is to find a way to save humanity from Titans. We all have a role and each have different goals." Erwin spoke wisely and she turned to him. "And to survive the Titans, that someone must be really strong and fearless to do so." He turned to her and she smiled at him. He smiled back and she gulped whilst averting her eyes and blushing.

"I apologise, Yasmin." Nile said and she looked at him.

"I accept your apology by I still hate your fucking guts." She said with sweetest smile on her face.

He rolled his eyes at this and sighed. When a man offered a drink to Marie, she kindly refused and Yasmin noticed her swollen belly, as her eyebrows furrowed together. She placed her hands on Marie's shoulders and smiled.

"You're pregnant, Marie?" She asked. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Who's the father?" Yasmin asked curiously.

"It's Nile." Marie answered and the young woman let go of her. She turned to the man and smirked with hands on her sides.

"Didn't know you had any in ya." The others snickered at this and even Marie giggled.

"Haha, very funny." He rolled his eyes.

Music began to play and people started to dance with their partners. Yasmin watched as Marie danced with Nile, even though she hated his guts, she thought they were adorable together and was happy for the pregnant woman.

"My lady…" She heard someone say and turned Erwin who had bent down and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" Her cheeks burned up and were bright red.

"Erwin…" She averted her gaze and Keith pushed her into him. He took her hand and turned to Keith whilst doing a gesture of cutting her throat whilst mouthing 'you're fucking dead'. He just rubbed the back of his head.

Erwin lead Yasmin to the centre of the ballroom and placed her hand on his shoulder, held her other hand and placed his other hand on her waist. He led her and they began dancing ever so elegantly. But they kept on staring into each other's eyes.

'His eyes are so beautiful…' She thought to herself as she stared into his beautiful icy blue eyes. He smiled as peered into her captivating emerald green eyes. 'Oh, that smile; is her trying to make me faint?'

"You're blushing, Miss Ackerman." He stated and she snapped out of daze.

"Do you know how hot it is in this hall, Eyebrows?" She pouted.

"Yes, because you are in it." She averted her gaze as her cheeks reddened.

"You win this round, Eyebrows." She muttered. He held her chin and made her look at him.

"Don't hide those beautiful eyes from me, Miss Ackerman." He whispered and she gulped at this.

They pulled away from each other and she walked back to the group as he spoke to more people. She had her hand on her chest and was panting with red cheeks.

"Yasmin, are you okay?" Hanji asked.

"Erwin is too fucking handsome guys." She whispered with a pout. "So irresistible."

"You should really tell him you love him, Yas." Miche stated.

"It's now or never, Ackerman." Keith said.

"Gotta tell Erwin, dearie." Hanji agreed and Yasmin felt something hold her waist.

"Tell Erwin what?" Erwin asked and her eyes widened.

"Tell Erwin...that your flyer was open." She said turning around. He looked down and saw it was closed. "Ha, made you look. Ha-ha-ha…" She scratched the back of her head. He leaned towards her ear and she froze up.

"Meet me outside in the garden in 15 minutes." He whispered into her ear, pulled away, smiled at her and walked away.

"What did he say?" The brown haired woman sang.

"To meet him outside." She answered and took her by the shoulders then shook her violently. "What do I do?" She asked.

"You need to calm down." Keith stated. "Take deep breaths." She did as she was told.

"Relax, act normal." Miche added.

"Act irresistible." Hanji exclaimed.

"But I don't know how to do that." Yasmin pouted.

"Don't listen to her, just be yourself and stay calm." Miche declared as he placed her hand on her shoulder. She just nodded and sighed.

* * *

After 15 minutes, Yasmin decided to go outside into the gardens for some air. The only sources of light were lampposts, fireflies, the stars and the moon. She stood on the hall's back garden and oversaw the gardens which were so beautiful.

They were so big and spread as wide as the eye could see. In the garden, there were beautiful plants of flowers which she adored; roses of vibrant colours, lavender which smelt so divine in the wind and other which were filled with so much beauty. There was also a river with wooden bridges across them. In the river were swans, fish and water lilies. It was as if a fairy tale, but reality was nothing like it. There were many trees but one caught her eye. It was a tree with the branches flowing calmly in the wind and swing from one of the branches with someone next to the swing.

Yasmin took off her shoes and walked down the stairs and felt the soft grass tingling her feet and toes. She began walking freely and took in the beautiful surroundings. The wind blew and she sighed; it was refreshing in the summer night and she could smell the marvellous flowers in the garden.

She approached the tree and Erwin turned to her. She smiled at him and when he held out his hand, she took it. He gently pulled her closer and had a rose in his other hand. The blonde haired man placed it in her hair and she smiled at him.

"Perfect." He murmured. "Like you."

"Oh Erwin, stop." He held her hands and shook his head.

"Never…" He whispered and then looked down. Her eyes sparkled and she looked worried.

"Erwin, is everything okay?" She asked and her love looked up at her.

"Yasmin…" Erwin began and she stared into his eyes. He saw how the moon made her eyes sparkle like the emerald necklace around his suit. "There's something important I have to tell you."

"What is it, Erwin?" Yasmin asked curiously.

"Since the day I met you, I knew there was something special about you. When we grew up, we grew closer and then the day you got kidnapped." He paused for a moment. "After that day I realised I needed to protect you with my life and needed to make sure nothing bad would happen to you. And then when you were ambushed by Titans…" Tears slowly fell down his cheeks and she wiped them.

"Erwin…" She whispered.

"Yasmin, I thought I was going to lose you. I had lost everything, just as you had and you're the only good thing left in this world for me. It was that day when you fell into a coma, I realised something." She paid more attention. "Yasmin Sakurano Ackerman, I am in love with you."

Yasmin's eyes widened and filled with tears. She felt her heart beat faster and took a step back. He was a bit disappointed by this but then she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled as tears of happiness fell down her cheeks.

"I love you too, Erwin." He smiled at this and pulled her closer.

Erwin rested his forehead on hers and he pulled away just a little. Slowly, Yasmin and Erwin were leaning closer to each other and they could feel each other's breathing; they were just inches away from their perfect…

"Wooooh!" They heard shouting.

"KISSS KISSSSSSSSS!" It sounded like Miche's voice now.

"KISS AND HAVE BABIES!" Hanji yelled.

Yasmin and Erwin turned to see them waving from the entrance of the garden and she growled at this whilst glaring at them.

"You're all fucking dead!" She shouted and felt Erwin hold her face. From his gentle touch, her anger melted away and turned to him as he smiled at her.

"Don't let them ruin this perfect moment for us." He murmured.

"Kiss me Eyebrows." She whispered and he pressed his lips onto hers.

It was both their first kiss and it was absolutely perfect. The kiss, it was radiant like a diamond in a sky, full of love that sings and had wings and pure like a wild flower. His lips felt like silk whilst her lips were like cotton. The kiss was like the most amazing sensational feeling in the world. It was passionate, perfect, beautiful and amazing. It was as perfect as white and as beautiful as a shooting star. Both their lips moved in sync with each as if dancing the waltz perfectly.

It was the amazing thing in both their world and lives. They have never felt happier. They felt so complete; it was as if they found the last piece of an infinite puzzle.


	10. Chapter 10: Rose and Sora

**Kate Elizabeth Black** thank you so much for telling me! I can be such a dummy sometimes and try to add something in this chapter to correct it.

* * *

 **Wings of Freedom**

 **Chapter 10: Rose and Sora**

Yasmin had started going on expeditions now but this time she had brought her 2 katanas along. The young woman had cut her hair again, going back to her old hairstyle. She was always on the same team with Erwin. On every expedition, they went on, she had killed the most Titans. It had been 4 months since the soiree and they had finished an expedition. They were riding towards Wall Maria until Yasmin stopped her horse. She got off her horse and fell onto her knees. Erwin and Hanji noticed this and stopped their horses. They both ran over to her and looked worried.

"Yasmin, are you okay?" Erwin asked and she looked up at him with a smile.

"Just very tired." She said and covered her mouth. Hanji gave her some water which she drank.

"I'm gonna take you to Dr Grisha." Hanji stated and when Yasmin stood up and took a step, she fell on her side. Erwin grabbed onto her and put her on his horse. Hanji attached Kuro to her horse and they continued on to Wall Maria. When they got to the village, she told Hanji and Erwin to go on ahead and that she'd be fine.

Yasmin started walking through the village and went over to Carla and Grisha's house. She knocked on the door and Carla had opened it.

"Yasmin, it's so nice to see you again." She smiled. "Come in, come in."

"Carla, how has your health been?" The redhead asked curiously. The wife of the famous doctor was a few months pregnant.

"I've been alright, he's been kicking a lot lately." She served some water and they sat at the table.

"Little one is excited to get out into the world, eh?" Yasmin laughed. "May I feel?" Carla nodded.

The green eyed woman placed her hand on her friend's pregnant stomach and felt the child within her kicking. A sweet smile graced her lips and she felt this beautiful feeling inside her heart.

"Any ideas for a name yet?" She asked curiously.

"Grisha wanted to name him Eren." Carla answered.

"Speaking of the Doctor, where is he?" The young woman queried.

"He's upstairs. Grisha, Yasmin is here to see you!" She called and Grisha came downstairs.

"Good afternoon, Yasmin. It's so nice to see you." He smiled and sat across her.

"Doctor, how have you been?" She asked.

"I've been alright. What brings you here?" He asked.

"I haven't been feeling well." She answered. "I've been feeling rather tired on missions and vomiting a lot for the past few months. I love drinking tea but now I've been put off. And whenever I smell food it sickens me. I get weird cravings like butter. Like who eats butter on its own? It's so weird." She started going on and on and Grisha looked at his wife with a smile.

"Yasmin, I think Carla knows what is wrong with you." He stated and she looked at his wife. Carla grinned and took her hand gently.

"Yasmin, you're pregnant." The pregnant mother stated.

Yasmin's green eyes widened at this and her cheeks weren't pink. She gulped and placed her hands on her chest. Slowly her hands fell to her stomach and she held it. She rubbed her stomach and a tear fell down her cheek with a smile.

"Congratulations." Grisha smiled.

"I'm gonna be a mother…" There was this different kind of happiness which she felt in her heart like no other.

"You must be so excited." Carla stated.

"Yasmin, you know what this means right?" She turned to the doctor. "No more expeditions or missions, get as much rest as needed and eat and drink as much for you and your child. Try not to stress out too much either." He explained.

"Understood, doctor." She said and then turned to her best friend. "Someday, our children will be very good friends. I should get going and tell the father." She said her goodbyes to her friends and the unborn child within Carla's womb and then left.

The young woman got on her horse and made her way towards the abandoned Castle she lived in with her teammates. Whilst riding there, she kept thinking about how she'd breath the news to Erwin. Would she surprise him or just be direct about it? But she knew that he'd be happy. Erwin loved children and so did she. Then somethings crossed her mind which got her thinking. She had to be completely careful on not losing the child and her life, like her mother did.

Before she knew it, Yasmin got to the Castle and dropped off her horse at the stables. She entered the Castle and Hanji rushed towards her. She held the redhead by the shoulders and shook her with a worried look.

"What the doctor say?" She asked and her best friend smiled.

"Remember what you said to Erwin and I when we confessed?" She asked and she paused.

"I don't remember." The brown haired woman scratched her head and her friend rolled her eyes at this.

"I'm gonna remind you. Kiss and have babies! Well now I'm gonna be having Eyebrows' babies." She revealed. Hanji's eyes widened and her mouth was wide open.

"AHHHHHHHH! WOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!" She cheered and yelled and people kept staring at her. Miche and Keith ran towards them.

"What's going on?" Keith asked.

"Miche, Keith." Yasmin grabbed their arms. "I'm carrying a child." She said.

Their eyes widened and they started cheering and hugging her. They couldn't believe it and were incredibly happy that Miche started crying.

"What's going on?" Erwin asked as he ran down the stairs. "Yasmin, did you find out what was wrong?"

Hanji was about to tell him but Miche covered her mouth. The blonde haired man found this a little weird and turned to Yasmin who kept smiling at him with teary eyes. She held out her hands and he walked towards her taking them.

Her eyes widened when she felt the child within her starting to kick and then looked up at her love. She placed their hands on her stomach and they felt the child kicking fast. Erwin's icy blue eyes widened and he felt his heart stop beating. The young man looked at his love and he couldn't control his happiness. He kneeled onto the ground, wrapped his arms around her and rested his face next to her belly.

"I'm gonna be a father." He cried.

"I want to feel!" Hanji stated and they all placed their hands on her stomach. She couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Damn he's kicking fast." Keith stated.

"It might be a girl." Miche commented.

"What does it matter? Yasmin's gonna be a mother." The young woman stated.

"That means no more expeditions for a few more months." Erwin stated. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Her pregnancy went along smoothly and Yasmin would not go out for expeditions anymore. She spent most of her time in the Shiganshina District with Carla. A few months later, Carla had given birth to a beautiful baby boy and named him Eren.

Yasmin held baby Eren in her arms and cradled him gently. The baby opened his eyes and looked up at the young woman who held him. He had his mother's hair colour, eye shape and father's eye colour. She just smiled sweetly at him and had tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Hello Eren." The woman cooed and Eren started making gargling noises. "Oh you are so special!"

"He likes you." Carla smiled.

"You're gonna grown up to become such a handsome and strong boy." Yasmin grinned and the baby reached his hand on her face.

"Eren, in a few more days you'll be getting a friend to play with." His mother stated whilst wiping the drool from his mouth.

"Eren…" The baby looked up at her with sparkling eyes. "I promise you, when you get older, I'll protect you." Eren started smiled and made baby noises. "Oh you are so adorable!"

"Yasmin, do you think you have an idea on what your baby is gonna be?" Carla asked curiously and she turned to her.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling I'm gonna give birth to twins. It feels like the kicking is double." She stated.

"Have you and Erwin thought of any names yet?" The pregnant woman smiled.

"If it's a boy, Erwin wants to name her Rose. We agreed on using our second names so she would be called Rose Ackerman-Smith. But I don't know what I'd call the baby if it was a boy." She explained.

"It would be lovely if you gave birth to a boy and girl." Her friend stated and she agreed.

* * *

The young woman had returned to the abandoned Castle and met with her friends and love who were getting ready for their expedition.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay for 2 days? I can always stay here." Erwin asked worriedly and she shook her head whist kissing his cheek.

"I'll be fine, Erwin." She stated. "There are gonna be a few members here so if I need anything, I'll ask them." He nodded at this with a smile. "Be careful."

"You too, darling." He pecked her lips and then kneeled down to be eye level with her stomach. "Don't give your mother a hard time, alright? Daddy is gonna be home in a few days." He hugged his arms around her stomach and Yasmin smiled gently at this. "I love you, both you and your mother."

"We love you too." She stated and hugged him.

The young woman watched them leave for the Expedition and went to her room. She rubbed her stomach and sighed; her stomach was way bigger than Carla's when she was carrying Eren. 'Either this baby is big baby or I'm carrying twins.' She sat on the bed her and Erwin shared and took out her bag from underneath the bed.

She opened the bag and took out the music box her mother gave her. She would never show anyone this and kept it to herself. Within the box were letters, 2 bracelets one gold and another silver with shells around them, 2 necklaces one gold another silver with a jade pendant and another with a ruby pendant and some letters. Each letter had a little sentence on it as if messages from her parents, one she had already read. Titles including, when you fall in love from her father, when you get married from both parents, when you become a mother and when you become a grandmother from her grandfather.

The young woman opened the letter that was appropriate now and read through it. This one was from her mother.

 _To my dearest Yasmin,_

 _You have just found out you are going to become a mother. I know what it's like because I am your mother. You may be worried at first whether you are ready or if you will be a good mother and I am here to tell that you will be. Every woman has this certain instinct within them that awakens when they become a mother. The happiest moment in your life is when you hold your child in your arms for the first time. The child you hold in your arms is the one you carried for 9 months, she or he is the evidence of the love you share with your husband. The moment you give birth, will be the happiest moment in your life._

 _There is something I had to tell you and hope to tell you in the future. I felt terrible for not telling you before, but you have the right to know. The day I gave birth to you, the happiest day of my life, I did not just give birth to you but to another child. Yasmin, you had a twin brother, Taiyo. He was a mirror image of you, with my hair colour and dimples, your father's skin tone and green eyes._

 _Whilst your father and I were travelling, I gave birth in a village and the morning after, I realised that your brother had been taken away. Your father and I tried to find him but couldn't. I had lost a child but still had you. We had a feeling why he was taken away, you see your father was not Asian, I was. I was the evidence of the love of a Japanese man and a Middle Eastern woman. There were very bad people after your father because he was an Ackerman so he changed his name and lied about his ethnicity in order for him and our family to be safe._

 _Yasmin, there is a chance you may give birth to twins, just make sure you be careful with them. I know that someday, when you are strong enough, you will be able to find your brother and bring him home. You are our future._

Yasmin dropped the later on the bed and tears streamed down her cheeks. She covered her mouth and started sobbing so quietly as her heart squeezed. She was supposed to have a brother. She was the child left alive out of the children. Her brother was taken away, she survived and her youngest sibling and mother were killed. She had to be the only one left…alone. It was always her left and she didn't want to be. The young woman started to imagine if her brother was never taken away. Her, Haru and Taiyo would have been a trio. When the Titan attacked their family, he would have been there by her side.

She went into the bathroom and washed her face with cold water. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and imagined what her brother would look like now. A young man at her height with red straight hair up to his jawline, dimples, a loving smile, sparkling green eyes. He would have been the opposite of her, a more quiet and calm person like their father.

She heard her name being called out and knocking at the door and wiped her face. She went back to her bedroom and opened the door. She saw a young woman holding a tray filled with food and water.

"Yasmin, I brought some food for you." She smiled.

"Thank you." Yasmin returned the smile with a grin of hers.

The young woman helped her sit down and sat with her as she started eating her food. After she finished, the young woman took the tray and went down. Yasmin laid in bed and the days kept going so slowly. She kept thinking about Erwin and the others hoping they were alright. She would always find herself watching out the windows and waiting for them to return.

* * *

One day she got fed up of resting and staying inside the Castle, so she stood out behind the gates, wearing an oversized dress and wrapped in Erwin's cloak. She begged him to leave his one so that when she slept with it, it felt like he was there. She waited there for an hour not wanting to sit or go inside. Her feet were starting to hurt but she ignored it.

The pregnant woman heard the sound of galloping nearing and saw the Survey Corps arrive. They got of their horses and Yasmin smiled at Erwin. From the looks of it, they didn't lose anyone on this expedition. The blonde-haired man was walking towards her until he stopped.

Yasmin's green eyes widened when she felt something wet between her legs. The smell was odd too. Her cheeks went red and she gulped. Erwin, Miche, Keith and Hanji ran up to her and stared at her oddly.

"What's wrong, Yasmin?" Erwin asked curiously.

"I…" She gulped whilst scratching the back of her head. "I think I just wet myself." She murmured quietly.

"Oh that's disgusting, Yasmin." Keith stated and her giant friend stepped closer to her whilst sniffing.

"Miche, again with the sniffing?" She pouted.

"You don't smell like urine." He stated.

"How do you know what urine smells like?" The young woman asked freaked out.

Suddenly she held onto her stomach and grinded her teeth together. She slowly fell onto her knees and she screamed from the top of her longs with so much pain. Her friends covered their ears but Erwin picked her up.

"THE BABY IS COMING! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUTTTTT!" She cried.

Erwin sprinted into the castle and she held onto Keith's hand. His eyes widened and he started screaming too, quickly pulling his hand out of her gasp. His hand was trembling and he felt like his hand was broken. He muttered something along the lines of it hurt more that anything, which earned him a glare from the redhead.

They got to the infirmary room and he placed her down on the bed. Hanji got changed into a white apron and took her goggles off.

"Alright, I'm the closest thing to a doctor here." She said whilst pulling up her sleeves.

"IT HURTS SO MUCHHHHH! HANJI GET IT OUT OF ME!" Yasmin yelled.

"Erwin, you stand outside for a while. Miche get some blankets and water and Keith get the infirmary staff here immediately." Hanji shot orders and the soon to be father kissed Yasmin's sweaty forehead.

"Yasmin…"He murmured and she looked up at him with a painful smile. "You're the strongest woman I know. You can overcome this pain."

"Erwin…" She kissed his cheek.

The young man got out of the room and more staff entered the room. Miche got what his crazy friend asked for and gave it to the staff. He, Erwin and Keith stood outside the infirmary room and patiently waited. Yasmin's screams kept getting louder and the young father to be couldn't take it anymore. He pushed through the door with his friends following her.

When they got inside, they saw Yasmin with tears falling down her cheeks, she was lying on the bed with her face covered in sweat gripping onto the sheets of the bed pushing with Hanji motivating her to push more. Erwin joined her side and took hold of his love's hand trying to comfort her.

"Erwin!" She groaned. "It hurts so much."

"I know you can do it, Yasmin." He smiled.

"Push Yasmin!" Hanji exclaimed.

"IM PUSHING AS HARD AS I CAN DAMNIT!" She yelled and kept pushing.

"Come on Yas, you can do it." Miche motivated her.

"You're Humanity's Fearless, you can do this!" Keith added.

Yasmin kept on screaming as she continued to push harder. It had been an hour since she's been doing this and the young mother to be was getting restless. That was until she had pushed as hard as she could. They heard a loud crying and Miche held gave the blanket to the brown haired woman. She wrapped the baby in her arms and cut the umbilical cord.

"Hanji…give the child to Erwin first…please." The mother panted.

Hanji gave the baby to Erwin who slowly yet carefully cradled the child in his arms. He looked down at the child and had tears falling down his cheeks. The baby had stopped crying. Miche and Keith watched on with smiles on their faces. Erwin kneeled down next to his love and showed her the child. Yasmin couldn't stop smiling with the biggest grin and panting heavily.

"Congratulations, it's a baby girl." She smiled.

"She's so beautiful, like you Yasmin." Erwin whispered as he held his baby girl in his arms. A beautiful kind of happiness and love filled his heart and he couldn't stop smiling and crying. The baby had olive skin tone, rosy cheeks and some red hair on top of her head. The baby opened her eyes and they saw that they were beautiful icy blue eyes; just like her fathers.

"She has your eyes, Erwin. She's so perfect." Yasmin stated. "Rose Ackerman-Smith, welcome to world, baby girl."

After 5 minutes of absolute peace, the young woman started pushing again and Erwin took a step back.

"Another one is coming!" She exclaimed.

This time, it only took a couple of pushed to give birth to her second child. They heard crying and Hanji wrapped a blanket around the baby and placed the baby in Yasmin's arms.

"It's a boy." The brown haired woman grinned.

Yasmin looked at the baby who stopped crying and looked up at her. Her eyes widened when she saw the baby open his eyes. Her green eyes filled with tears and she started crying so much. The boy had dark brown hair, fair skin and green eyes; he looked so much like her father. Erwin placed Rose in her arms and the mother held her babies. They both looked up at her and she smiled at them; it was as if her parents were reborn.

"What are you gonna name him?" Keith asked.

"Sora…Sora Ackerman-Smith." She cried. "Rose, Sora my sweet beautiful children." She murmured and kissed their heads. Her mother was right, this was the happiest moment of her life.


	11. Chapter 11: Peace turned to ruin

Minor spoilers from the manga; well just one part. Many summarised events in this chapter.

* * *

 **Wings of Freedom**

 **Chapter 11: Peace turned to ruin**

The years had passed by so quickly. Rose and Sora were growing up so fast too. Erwin started crying when Rose said her first word which was 'Dada' and Sora's first word was 'Mama'. When they reached the age of 5, Yasmin was teaching them to fight. They had grown incredibly close to their parent's friends, Miche would do Rose's hair, Hanji would read to Sora and the two children would ride on Keith's back. Soon enough, Yasmin became a Section Commander of her own group of elite soldiers, ironically the ones who cheered for her the day she graduated.

Sora and Rose could not spend as much time with their parents due to them going on expeditions, but they didn't mind. They would spend a lot of time at Shiganshina with Carla's family. Rose had close best friends with Eren and her brother would usually get protective.

Their children had inherited a lot of their personality from each parent. The oldest twin got most of her traits from her father, she was a calm, kind and gentle child who was serious when needed. The youngest twin got his traits from his mother, he was talkative, cheerful, confident and over protective of his sister. But, there were traits the twins shared; they were both as intelligent as each other, courageous, terribly stubborn and short tempered.

It was the year 844 and the twins were now 10 years old. Rose's hair was up to her mid-back and was kept neatly parted to the left like her father and she had her mother's dimples. Sora's hair was up to his jawline and he too had dimples. This year they were staying in the Yeager house hold which Carla did not mind at all. The twins became very good friends with Mikasa Ackerman; a relative of theirs.

Yasmin had been snooping around trying to look for the family her Uncle told her about within the towns and villages behind or around each wall. As soon as she got new information, she rushed to the Underground. It seems that the woman who saved her from that man who tried to kill her in the Underground all those years ago, was Kuchel Ackerman; her father's sister and that she had a son. She got to the Underground in time and saw Erwin holding a sword at a man she assumed was Levi. She got there in time to hold her own samurai sword against the father of their children and held the other man's arm tightly. Miche was shocked to see her holding her sword towards the man she loved the most, just to protect a thug. She was then forced to turn him in anyway. Levi's 2 friends died at the hands of the titans and he decided to join the Survey Corps.

* * *

It was night time and they were back at the abandoned Castle. Everyone else was asleep but Levi was on top of the Castle roof.

"Hey…" She called out and he turned his head to see Yasmin standing there.

"Oh, it's you." He stated and turned back to the moon. She rolled her eyes at this and sat next to him.

"It's Yasmin actually." She replied. "Commander Yasmin but you can just call me Yasmin."

"You're his wife, right?" Levi asked and she smiled.

"If you're talking about he being Commander Eyebrows then yes, I am his partner." She answered. "You're Levi, right? You're really kickass you know. I see a lot talent in you." He hummed at this and they went quiet

"Thanks." He murmured and another silence fell between them. They both stared at the moon for a good 15 minutes until Yasmin broke the silence.

"You know Levi, your mother once saved my life." He turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"How did you know my mother?" He asked suspiciously.

"Once I was kidnapped, taken to the Underground, raped and almost killed. Then your mother helped me get away. If it wasn't for her, I would have been dead." She spoke more silently now and his face softened.

"Is that why you stood up for me?" He questioned.

"That and another reason." She answered and turned to him. "Hard to believe but we're related. Your mother was my father's sister. I just found that out a few days ago." His eyebrows furrowed together.

"Which makes us cousins." He stated and she nodded.

"Levi, I'd want to tell you something." She said looked down at her necklace. "Do you know what it's like to always be the last to survive?"

"Yeah..." He replied whilst looking down.

"You lost your friends and were the only one to survive, huh?" She asked and shook her head. "When I was 8 years old, my family and I lived in a peaceful village until we were attacked by a Titan. It had killed everyone including my father and pregnant mother and I watched both of them die." Levi's eyes widened and he looked at the woman who sat next to him. "I managed to escape with my Uncle and his men but we were attacked by more Titans. Those men gave their lives for us and then my Uncle sacrificed his life for me to survive. On my first expedition, my team were taken out and I was the only one left. If it wasn't for Erwin I would have died."

"You were always the last one left, huh?" Levi questioned.

"There were times I wished he didn't save me because I was constantly the last to survive. You may be thinking that there isn't anything to live for but let me tell you something. Those people who died for me or sacrificed their life for me. Those people who died at my side. They all know that I survived and they want me to be the future for them. I survived to become stronger and so will you Levi." She explained.

He had never felt so moved by someone's words before and realised that she was absolutely right. He survived because he was strong and they were counting on him to live and survive.

"So what do you live for?" He asked and she smiled at him.

"I live for the people I love, Hanji," Levi rolled his eyes and huffed. "My squad, Keith, Miche, Erwin, my children Rose and Sora and you Levi. You're my cousin, my only family." She stated.

"Yasmin, thank you." He stated and she giggled.

"You're welcome little cousin." She rustled his hair and he huffed.

Yasmin was the first friend Levi had made in the Survey Corps and slowly got used to everyone. Rose absolutely loved him and he slowly grew fond of her but Sora would always tease him about being short for a 30-year-old.

* * *

 _A few months later: Shiganshina District:_

The bells began to ring whilst Eren, Mikasa, Rose and Sora were gathering wood for the house.

"The Survey Corps are back!" Eren exclaimed excitedly.

"That means Mama and Papa are back." Rose said gently.

"Let's go guys." The brown-haired boy stated as he led the way with the red haired girl following him in suit.

"Sora…" The said boy turned to Mikasa who was walking by his side. "Don't you ever get worried that your parents won't come back?" Sora looked down at this and then smiled at the dark haired girl.

"My mama was the strongest cadet in her class and she's so protective of my father. So I don't think anything bad would happen to them." He answered.

"How do you feel about Rose and Eren wanting to join the Survey Corps?" Mikasa asked.

"Eren's a stupid boy." He smirked. "But my sister is the older one of us so she usually gets her way. But I'll protect her." The young girl couldn't help but smile at this.

They got to the streets of Shiganshina and stood on several boxes to see the soldiers coming in. Eren looked so excited to see the Survey Corps and Rose couldn't wait to see her parents. She kept smiling with her dimples showing and Eren blushed at this. Mikasa noticed this and elbowed the friend which stood next to her. Sora turned to them and just huffed whilst rolling his eyes.

The soldiers were all walking through the roads whilst looking down at the ground ashamed and traumatised. Mikasa and Sora noticed this and knew what was going on.

Erwin and Yasmin were on their horses and were side by side. There was some blood on the blonde haired man's cloak but the woman's cloak was splattered with so much blood. Erwin looked emotionless whilst looking down but Yasmin's face looked like she was completely broken inside.

"Mama, Papa." Rose called out.

Erwin turned to the children and were shocked to see his children and their friends so excited to see them. Yasmin turned her head and saw them smiling at her. Her eyes widened and she remembered something. They reminded her of the children who cheered for her when she had graduated. Those children who were a part of her elite squad…the ones who were killed by Titans today yet she was the only one left…again. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks and she looked away with a painful look on her face, whipping the reins on her horse and it galloped away at full speed with Erwin following her.

Rose and Sora were surprised and shocked at this they both looked at each other. The dark haired boy looked down sadly and his sister sighed at this.

"Mama's special squad, they're gone." Sora stated and Rose looked at him.

"No wonder why she looked so broken." She said. "I hope she's okay."

* * *

 _Yasmin_

Yasmin's horse was fast enough to run through the fields and get to the half point to Wall Rose. She heard her partner calling her name and she stopped.

"Yasmin!" Erwin called and his horse neared her horse. She looked down and had tears falling down her cheeks. "Hey…"

"They weren't supposed to die." She muttered and looked up at him.

"They died for humanity, Yasmin." Erwin reassured her and she turned to him.

"How many more must die for humanity, Erwin?" He roared and he stayed calm.

"As much so we can to ensure survival." He stated. "There hasn't been an attack on the Wall for 100 years, so the population is safe."

"I just don't want our kids to die when they join the Survey Corps." She said and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Our children will become the future of humanity; they will become the strongest of their generation." When he said this, she looked up at him and he wiped her tears. "They'll be alright, Yasmin." He kissed her cheek and they went into the Trost District to break the news to their families; this was the hardest part.

* * *

 _Shiganshina District:_

Rose was wiping Armin's face with a wet cloth. He hissed when she wiped his bruises. He had gotten beaten up by 3 kids for his opinion, Mikasa, Rose and Sora dealt with the boys with Eren helping Armin up.

"Sorry…" She mumbled.

"What happened?" Eren asked.

"When I said mankind would eventually need to go outside, they hit me, saying I was a heretic." Armin explained.

"Assholes." Sora growled.

"Why does simply wanting us to go outside turn everyone against us?" Eren asked.

"People are afraid of things they don't know or understand." Rose state and they looked at her.

"She has a point. Also, it's been peaceful within the walls for the past 100 years. In order to prevent inviting _them_ in through a reckless attempt to go outside, the King's government created a policy that made holding interest in the outside world taboo." The twins looked at each other; their mother was from the outside world.

"We're risking our _own_ lives." Eren countered back.

"I won't let you." Mikasa stated. "You can't."

"Oh yeah, I can't believe you ratted me out!" He growled.

"I don't remember saying I'd help." The dark haired girl replied.

"Wh-what'd they say?" Armin asked.

"Well they weren't happy about it." He answered.

"True, I think those who believe the walls will forever provide a life of peace need to face reality." The blonde haired child said.

"Just because the walls have done its job for 100 years, who's to say nothing bad will happen." Sora explained. "Anything can happen, at any moment, on any day. Even today."

"Sora, stop it…" Rose squeaked and they all saw her with tears rolling down her cheeks. Mikasa elbowed Sora hard and he yelped.

"But it's true, anything can happen. Mama told us that." Sora stated.

"Armin, Mikasa, Eren…there's something we need to tell you guys." Rose said as she looked at her friends.

"Rose…" Her brother trailed off.

"Shut up Sora, I'm the older sibling here." She growled and he gulped. "There's something we need to tell you but you have to promise you won't tell a soul." They nodded. "Our mother, she came from outside the walls."

Their eyes widened and they gasped; they couldn't believe it. The most surprised of all was Armin because he believed in the outside world so much that now he knew it was true.

"We can't let anyone know because our mother and even us will be in danger with the government." Sora explained. "Our mother's village used to be peaceful until the day a Titan killed everyone. That's why we can't be safe with the Titans existing, not with this wall."

"Your secret's safe with us." Armin said and the other 2 agreed.

"We just have to be prepared, all of us." The dark haired boy looked at his sister and she nodded.

Suddenly there was a bolt of lightning and for a split second the sky turned dark. They all saw this and the ground shook. It was silence and they all stared at the wall waiting for what was going to happen next.

"What…the?" Armin stood up.

"Was it an explosion?" A person asked.

The blonde haired child ran towards the streets and they all followed in suit. However, Sora took hold of Rose's hand and she looked at him.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He mumbled.

"Me neither." She replied.

When they got to the streets everyone was staring up at the wall. Eren, Rose, Mikasa and Sora turned to see a pair of hands holding onto the wall. The red headed girl was trembling and she found it difficult to breathe.

"The wall is 50 metres tall!" Armin exclaimed.

"It's them." Eren gulped. "A Titan."

They saw a head peep into the village and they could not believe their eyes. Sora's grip on his sister's hand tightened but her hand was limp. Her breathing was uneven and shaky.

The huge Titan then kicked the wall with as much strength that it had and broke the wall easily. Everything was being destroyed around them, houses were broken, people were flying away from the wind.

"T-they blew a hole in the wall." Armin stammered and the Titans started coming in.

"Papa…" Rose cried and her brother wrapped his arms around her.

People were starting to run away but Eren was walking towards the direction of the Titans. Soon, Sora and Rose realised why and joined him with Mikasa right behind them. Eren's house was in that direction. They kept seeing all the destruction, people were being crushed by the rubble and large rocks, blood everywhere. This was a nightmare. The 3 Ackermans couldn't imagine what was going through Eren's head right now.

As soon as they made a turn, the nightmare was real. Their house was crushed and there, Carla was laying with the bottom of her body crushing her.

"Mom!" Eren yelled.

"Aunty Carla!" Sora and Rose shouted. Carla opened her eyes and saw the children running towards them.

"Eren…" She mumbled.

"Mikasa, Rose, Sora hold the other side we can pull it up." The brown haired boy screamed and they did as they were told. But they heard the footsteps of Titans coming in. "Hurry!" They kept pulling and the roof was starting to move a little.

"The Titans have come inside, haven't they?" Carla asked. "Eren, take Mikasa and go. Rose, Sora you 2 get away as fast as you can! Hurry!"

"I want to run away! Get up already!" He shouted.

"My legs are crushed by the rubble." She mumbled. "Even if I get out of here, I can't run. You understand, right?" Tears kept falling down Eren's cheeks.

"I'll run away carrying you!" He cried.

"Why don't you ever listen to what I tell you?!" Carla yelled. "At listen to my final request." Mikasa kept on crying whilst staring at her adoptive mother. Rose held onto her hand and she turned to the girl. "Rose…"

"I'm not gonna leave you Aunty Carla! Don't worry, we'll carry you." She sobbed.

"Aunty, Mama told us to make sure you're safe too. We can't leave you." Her brother sniffed and Carla had a tear falling down her cheek.

"Sora, Rose. You both need to survive." She exclaimed. "At this rate, all of us will…"

They heard someone land onto the floor and turned to Hannes who ran to the family.

"Hannes, take the children and run!" The brown haired mother yelled.

"I can't have you thinking I'm that small of a man, Carla." He stated. "I'll butcher the Titan and make sure to save all five of you!" He ran to the street and held a sword in his hand.

"Wait! Don't fight it!" Carla yelled.

Within just 2 minutes, he ran back to them and picked them all up, with Mikasa under his arm, Sora on his neck and Rose and Eren together on his shoulder.

"Hannes, what are you doing?!" Eren shouted.

"YOU IDIOT LET US GO!" Rose yelled from the top of her lungs whilst punching his back.

"She needs our help!" Sora pulled his ear but he kept running.

"Eren, Mikasa, Sora, Rose! You all need to live on!" Carla cried out as tears kept falling down her cheeks.

They watched on as a grinning Titan picked her up and held her. The children all watched the horror through their eyes with tears falling down their cheeks.

"STOP!" Eren yelled.

The grinning Titan broke Carla and half and placed her body into its mouth. When it took a bite blood was splattered everywhere, even on the clothes of the children she took care of. This sight alone was enough to scar them all permanently. This was the moment, Eren's life had changed forever. This was the moment Rose and Sora saw what their mother's told stories about, they saw how their peaceful world turned into ruin at the hands of Titans.


	12. Chapter 12: Special

**Wings of Freedom**

 **Chapter 12: Special**

When Yasmin and Erwin heard of the news about the Shiganshina District, it was as if their nightmare had come true. The red-haired woman turned to the new Commander and placed hands on his shoulders.

"They must be taking refuge somewhere. I'll go and see if they're okay." She stated.

"I'm going with you." He said and she shook her head.

"I'll go, you deal with things here." His eyebrows furrowed and he looked down with teary eyes.

"I hope they're okay." He murmured.

"They will be, they're our children." She managed to crack a reassuring smile and he nodded at this.

The Squad Commander left the abandoned Castle and carried a few weapons with her. She got on her horse, Kuro and headed out to find some answers. Yasmin's mind was a complete mess but she had to believe that her children and the others were alright. The same thing that happened to her, was happening to her children. As of now there were Titans swarming the Shiganshina District and she heard the death toll was high. She just wished that Carla and Grisha as well as the other kids were alright. Before she knew it, she got to a village and started asking the Garrison where the refuges from Shiganshina were staying and they directed her to go to the next village and they will find them there. She followed their directions and had finally reached the village.

Yasmin got off her horse and started walking through the streets. She saw all of the refugees and their grim traumatised faces saddened her. At least not everyone was killed during the Titan attack. She found a member of the Garrison and asked him if he's seen her children. He nodded and she sighed with relief; thank goodness. He told her that they hadn't gotten sleep for 2 days but had finally got some sleep.

The red-haired woman walked into an old barn with a candle lamp and started looking around. That was until she found her 2 beloved children sleeping on some hay, sleeping in each other's arms. Their clothes were covered with blood and were dirty. Tears filled her eyes and placed the lamp down. The young mother sat next to her sleeping children and the tears fell down her cheeks.

"My babies…" She whispered and touched their faces as they peacefully slept. "Thank goodness, nothing happened to you both." The mother kissed her children's cheeks and pulled them up so they rested on her lap. "Seeing you both survived, gives me hope that nothing bad will happen to you."

Yasmin started crying out of relief and sadness, she had thought that these walls were going to keep her and her family safe, but she was wrong. She just hoped her children would be prepared of what to come from all this. She placed her children on the ground and took out some things from her bag.

The young woman asked a blacksmith to create some weapons for her children to give them when the time was right, like her Uncle did. For Sora, there were 2 Wakizashi swords and gave Rose 2 Chisa Katana swords; they were all the same height, at 5ft. These swords would be useful to them in the future and knew that they would want to become soldiers after what they had seen. She also placed the necklaces and bracelets which were in her box, onto her children. The gold necklace and bracelet went on her son whilst the silver necklace and bracelet went on her daughter. She took out a cloak which belonged to her and covered her children. The mother kissed her children's heads and they smiled in their sleep.

Yasmin exited the barn and bumped was walking through the village. Until she bumped into someone and when she looked up she saw Keith. She smiled sadly at him and he gasped to see tears falling down her cheeks.

"Yasmin, are the children alright?" He asked worriedly.

"They're fine Keith. Just very tired, they've seen a lot." She answered and he sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness." Keith murmured.

"I heard you're going to become an instructor for the Training Corps." Yasmin stated and he nodded. "Rose and Sora are going to join the Military soon, I know it. I have a favour to ask you."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Don't go easy on them. They may be my kids, but they need to know what tough love is." She said and he was shocked she said that. "But I want you to make sure they don't feel alone, remind them that their parents love them."

"I'll make sure they become perfect soldiers." He said.

"They're already perfect soldiers because I'm their mother." She bragged with a smirk. "But all jokes aside, take care of my children, Keith."

"I better get paid to babysit." He muttered and she cracked her knuckles.

"You'll get paid in punches, is that acceptable?" She asked. "Thank you, Keith…"

"You're welcome, Yasmin." He replied.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Rose had woken up and sat up whilst rubbing her eyes. She found her and brother were covered in a cloak and gasped. Then she noticed the bracelet and necklace her mother told them they would get one day. She shook her brother who woke up and gasped as he sat up.

"Mama was here…" The dark-haired boy said.

"She left all this stuff for us." His sister replied. "She came here to check if we were okay."

"What are these?" Sora picked up the swords.

"Maybe she gave us these to protect ourselves if Titans invade again." Rose assumed as she tied her swords around her back.

"Rose…" She looked at her brother who was staring at the ground sadly.

"Are you okay, Sora?" She asked and he shook his head.

"We have to join the Military next year." He announced and she nodded in agreement. "No matter what we have to kill the Titans. They ruined all of our lives."

"You're right, we have to do whatever we can for humanity." Rose said.

"Rose, we have to promise each other not to die." He stated and held out his hand. She looked at his hand and then at him. The young girl held his hand and smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "We're gonna survive this, no matter what."

"Sora, promise me you won't die, okay?" A tear fell down her cheek and he smirked at this.

"We won't die, we're the children of two of the strongest soldiers out there." Sora said proudly.

* * *

They indeed joined the Military and were a part of the 104th Training Corps. Both Sora and Rose grown up even more, with the older child being 5ft 5in and the youngest twin being 5ft 10in. Sora's hair was up to his neck whilst his twin sister's hair fell to her mid back and was always tied back in a braid during training. People would always whisper and mumble about them being the children of the Commander of the Survey Corps and that their mother was Humanity's Fearless. Sora would smirk at this but Rose would just get annoyed.

They along with everyone else in the Training Corps stood in rows whilst facing their instructor Keith Shadis.

"You are now officially members of the training unit no.104! Unfortunately for you, I, Keith Shadis will be in charge." He yelled. Sora who stood next to his twin sister snickered and she hushed him whilst glancing at him with a scary glare. "I'm not here to give you a warm welcome. All of you are now merely livestock, waiting to be eaten by Titans. You're even worse than livestock. For the next three years, I'll train you useless shits, I'll teach you how to fight the Titans! When you face a Titan in three years, will you still be just food? Or will you become a glorious wall to protect these walls? Or a mighty champion of mankind who will destroy the Titans? The choice lies in your hands!"

Keith went by each person and barked insults at them to show how tough he really was. Sora found it hilarious that this was the man Rose used to have tea parties with. Keith stood in front of the red head and glared at her.

"State your name, cadet!" He yelled.

"Rose Ackerman-Smith, sir!" She replied.

"What are you doing here, Smith?" He asked.

"I want to join the Survey Corps and take back what the Titan's took from us! Anything for humanity's survival, sir!" Rose stood with the Military salute and serious face. The bald man stared down at the girl and thought she was so much like her father.

"Good!" He nodded and then turned to her twin brother. "And you?! Why are you here, little squirt?" Keith asked.

"To join the Survey Corps and help humanity strive, sir! I want to become Humanity's Best Soldier!" He exclaimed whilst saluting; he was just like his mother.

"Like mother like son." He muttered with a smirk. "Now I will not fucking go easy on both you. Don't expect anything from me but tough love."

"Yes, sir!" They shouted.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

Rose entered the mess room minding her own business carrying her tray of food. The girl wore a black cardigan, white buttoned up blouse tucked into green midi skirt with brown shoes. Everyone turned to her and stared at her with wide eyes. She was just oblivious to this and kept on walking. That was until someone stood in her way and it was Jean Kirstein. She looked up at him with a confused look and he was blushing.

"H-hey." He scratched the back of his head. "You're Rose, right?"

"Yes I am, and you are Jean Kirstein." She smiled and he gulped at this.

"You know my name." He said.

"The one who got headbutted by, Uncle Keith." She stated and he looked down. "Don't worry, he's a real sweetheart."

"Sorry for disturbing you. But…your red hair is very beautiful," Jean stuttered and she smiled sweetly at this.

"Thank you." She giggled.

"Rose." Eren placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned to him. He was glaring at the light brown haired man. "I saved you a seat."

"Thanks, Eren." She smiled and followed him. As Jean was about to follow, someone got in his way and he bumped into him. When he looked up he saw Sora glaring down at him.

"Better not be getting any wise ideas." He growled.

"About what?" Jean asked with a smirk.

"She's my sister, you better not mess with her or I'll kill you." Sora muttered murderously and the shorter teenager took a step back.

Rose sat next to Eren and they started eating together. That was until people started crowding around them and the red-haired girl felt a little uncomfortable. They all kept asking questions about the attack from 2 years ago. But Eren kept answering normally and she glanced at him with a worried look. However, when someone asked what a normal Titan looked like, he stopped eating and covered his mouth. His best friend placed a hand on his shoulder and turned to the others.

"That's enough questions everyone. I don't want him remembering horrible memories." Rose stated with a loud tone.

"Sorry for-" Connie began but was interrupted.

"That's not it!" Eren exclaimed and started biting his bread. "Actually Titans aren't such a big deal. Once we master operating the Three Dimensional Maneuvre Gear, they'll be no match for us." He stated confidently. "We finally have the chance to become soldiers. I just swallowed wrong earlier. I'll join the Survey Corps and purge the world of the Titans! I'll exterminate all the-"

"Hey, are you nuts?" Jean asked and they turned to him. "Did you just say you want to join the Survey Corps?"

"Damn straight." Eren answered. "And you're planning to join the Military Police Brigade to take it easy, right?"

"I'm just an honest fellow." He replied smugly. "I think that's preferable to acting tough when you're actually scared shitless."

Eren immediately stood up and so did Rose.

"You got something to say?" The green eyed boy asked.

"Eren, ignore it." She stated.

"Oh? I wasn't really…" Jean stood up and walked up to him.

"Stop it both of you!" When Rose exclaimed, the bell rang and they paused.

"My bad." Jean smirked. "I wasn't trying to judge how you think. Let's just let it go." He held out his hand.

"Yeah, same here. I overreacted." Eren replied and slapped his hand. He turned around and she was about to follow him. But then she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder.

"Leave him." Sora stated and she turned to him. "He'll cool off by himself."

"I hope he's okay." She frowned. "Oh I forgot my cardigan. I'll be right back."

He nodded at this and waited outside. The red haired girl began walking back to her seat and a group of girls near her way.

Those girls were jealous of her, how popular she was with guys and how beautiful she was. They were suspicious of how different she looked compared to anyone. They would also make fun of her thick eyebrows; they were as thick as her fathers but were still thicker than any other girl's eyebrows. The redhead just chose to ignore their taunting whilst Mikasa would glare at them to shut them up.

One of the girls stuck their leg out and tripped the young girl up and smirked whilst calling her eyebrows girl then ran off. Rose fell onto the floor and just stayed there for a moment. She got onto her knees and tears started falling down her cheeks. The young woman saw a hand held up in front of her and looked up to see a man with a muscular build, blond short hair, a defined facial structure and gold eyes. She took his hand and he pulled her up. He then gave her a handkerchief and she wiped her tears.

"You shouldn't listen to what they have to say." The boy stated.

"You're right." She mumbled.

"Why don't you fight back?" He asked.

"That's not the type of person I am. I only fight back when I have to." Rose stated. "Thank you…um?"

"My name is Reiner Braun." Reiner scratched the back of his head as he blushed a little.

"I'm Rose Ackerman-Smith, it's lovely to meet you, Reiner." She smiled and he gulped seeing that sweet smile and her dimples.

"Nice to meet you too." He replied.

"Rosie!" She heard her brother call.

"I better get going, thanks Reiner!" She said and ran out the door.

The young woman joined her brother and saw Eren by himself. She told her brother she'd be right back and ran after the brown haired boy.

"Eren!" She called out and he turned to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Rose." He said and she stared at him with a worried look on her face. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"Don't listen to that guy, okay?" She asked. "I know that you're brave. You shouldn't listen to a guy who has an attitude like him. The world need soldiers like you Eren." His eyes widened at this and he was blessed to see her dimples. The boy blushed and scratched the back of his head. "By the way, his face looks like a horse." Eren couldn't help but start laughing and so did she.

"Thanks Rose." He said as his laughing died down.

"You're welcome, Eren. Don't forget, we're the future of humanity." She giggled and he nodded.

"You're the future of humanity, Rose. Your father is the Commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith. And your mother is the woman who's killed 60 Titans. You're practically a future prodigy. I can't compete with you." He explained and she giggled at this.

"You know if I was my brother, I wouldn't stop bragging. But I'm just a normal girl." She sighed and looked down with a frown. "With huge eyebrows." His smile dropped at this.

"Rose, who said that to you?" She looked up at him and shook her head.

"That doesn't matter." She stated.

"It does matter, it matters to me. Tell me what did they say?!" He yelled and she pouted whilst looking down. She touched her eyebrows and tears slowly fell down cheeks.

"They said my eyebrows are thicker than trees and they call me bushy brows." She whimpered and he growled at this.

"You gotta stand up for yourself, Rose!" He exclaimed. "Don't take that kind of shit from them, okay?"

"Okay…" She sighed whilst looking down with the frown still on her face. He noticed this and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and saw him staring into her eyes with pink cheeks.

"Rose." He mumbled. "Your eyebrows are perfect the way they are. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You're eyebrows are special…like you."

"Thanks, Eren." She stated and he nodded.

Rose's cheeks went pink at this and she looked down shyly with a sweet smile on her face. Sora and Mikasa was watching this and he huffed whilst rolling his eyes and the dark haired girl knew he was jealous and being the protective brother he was. But Mikasa liked seeing her adoptive brother and best friend like this.


	13. Chapter 13: Best friend

Made a little typo error in the last chapter. I meant that Rose's eyebrows WEREN'T as thick as Erwin's. This must be the cutest chapter I've ever written.

* * *

 **Wings of Freedom**

 **Chapter 13: Best friend**

 _Year 847_

Yasmin was working in her office trying to get her paperwork done. Her office was a complete mess and she was always nagged by her cousin to start cleaning up but he ended up doing it anyway. Her desk was filled with many files and papers and she huffed at all the reports she had to check and write. The young woman rubbed her temples and sighed. Then there was an unexpected knock at the door.

"Name and business." A phrase she and Levi would always use.

"Miche, it's important, Yas." He opened the door and popped out his head. She looked up from her paperwork and at him. "You need to see this." The middle-aged woman stood up from her desk and ran out the door following her friend. "There's a man who's joined the Survey Corps from the Garrison."

"Couldn't this wait to morning?" She asked whilst yawning.

"The man said that it was urgent for him to meet you." Miche replied and she saw Erwin who exited his office. They both joined each other and walked down the stairs of the abandoned Castle. Levi and Hanji also followed to see what was going on.

They all got outside and found a man wearing a Military Uniform with the Garrison emblem at the back of his uniform. He was a tall man who was the same height as Miche and had a lean muscular build. His hair was chestnut brown and ended at his collarbone. The man then turned around and they all looked normal…well except for Yasmin. He was a very handsome man with medium skin tone, freckles, a chiselled face and jawline and those bright blue eyes.

"Yasmin…" He muttered in his deep husky voice as he smiled.

They all stared at her and were shocked to see her face. She couldn't supress her emotions inside her. The tears kept falling down her cheeks like rain and her bottom lip quivered.

"HARU!" She screamed.

Yasmin ran up to him and pounced onto him with her arms around him. He stepped back and gulped whilst blushing. Slowly he returned the hug and she started sobbing loudly like a small child. He grinded his teeth together but couldn't hold his tears back. The others didn't know what was going on but they assumed that this was reunion.

"Stop crying, dammit." He mumbled.

"I thought you were dead." She pulled away from him and kept on crying whilst rubbing her eyes.

"I'm here now." Haru stated and she held his hand. The redhead fell onto her knees and kept sobbing.

"Haru, I was so worried about you." She cried.

"Come on, Yasmin. Pull it together." He reassured her but she kept crying. The brown-haired man huffed at this whilst shaking his head. "Is that all you're gonna do, cry baby? You're not Humanity's Fearless, you're Humanity's cry baby."

The red-haired woman stood up onto her feet and looked up at her old friend with a glare.

"You're crying too, you big idiot!" She shouted. "How long have you been in the Garrison?"

"Around 10 years." He answered and earned a hard punch in the stomach. He groaned and fell onto his knees with his hands on his stomach. The woman then grabbed his ear, twisted it and pulled him up by his ear.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?!" She shouted and her friends gulped at this; she was angry as hell.

"I lost my memory, Yasmin. It was traumatic amnesia and I only got my memory a few weeks ago." He explained and she let him go.

Yasmin then held out her hand for him and he looked up. After more than 20 years, he got to see that beautiful smile of hers. It was still so bright and warm like the sun. He saw those dimples and he sighed with delight whilst blushing. He too her hand and she pulled him up. She then turned to the others who were staring at them.

"This is Haru, my childhood friend and we hail from the same village." She stated and he made a salute.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for accepting me into the Survey Corps." He stated with a big grin on his face. The man met with Miche, Levi and Hanji and were all surprised how he was so much like the Squad Commander. He stood in front of Erwin and smiled at him. "Commander Erwin, it's an honour to meet you."

"We're grateful to have you on our team, Haru." Erwin replied.

"Haru…" The said man turned to his friend who was blushing and holding the Commander's hand. "This is my partner." He tilted his head to the side. "We love each other, Haru."

Haru's eyes widened and he gulped at this. It completely broke him inside since he had feelings for Yasmin since they were children. Even though he lost his memory, he kept having dreams about her. When he ended up getting his memories back, he had hoped to find Yasmin and tell her his feelings. He had planned to marry her and have children with her. But he was too late. Nonetheless, he grinned and chuckled masking his pain.

"Erwin, you must be a great man to put up with tomato over here." He joked and earned a glare from his best friend.

"What do you mean by that?" She growled.

"I assure you I'm the lucky one here." Erwin stated. "To be with a strong and beautiful woman." He smiled and she blushed at this.

"I'm lucky to because I have you by my side." She replied.

"Oh, this is disgusting." He whined and covered his eyes.

* * *

4 years had passed and the cadets were on their way to becoming excellent soldiers. They went through many trials of training but overcame them. A lot of things had changed with the twins lately, Rose decided to cut off her hair and it now fell to her shoulders and Sora had grown into a 6ft 5in man. The older twin became more talkative too. They were both very popular with many of the cadets in the Training Corps too. It was their last day before graduation and it was a class on self-defence.

"Alright everyone! Today is your last day of training and what better way to end it, than with self-defence. Now you must be thinking why we would need to use hand to hand combat when enemies can come in different sizes, they could most likely be human like you. So be alert at all times!" Keith exclaimed. "Now Braun and Smith step up."

Reiner went to the front of the class and Sora stepped up too. However, Keith held onto the dark haired teen's shoulder tightly and he turned to him.

"Not you!" He shouted and they all turned to Rose. Sora walked back and past his sister.

Rose stood in front of Reiner and started cracking her knuckles with an expressionless stoic determined look; one which mirrored her mother's. Keith's eyebrows rose and he gulped, she was just as scary.

"Don't you dare hold back on me!" She exclaimed and stood in her battle stance. "Give me everything you got."

"Are you ready, Braun?" Their instructor asked and he nodded. "Go!"

Reiner ran towards her immediately she smirked at this. The young woman dodged before he could even make contact with her. He tried to keep punching but she kept dodging his punches until she grabbed him and lifted him up effortlessly over her. They were all surprised to see a girl her size lifting up someone like that.

"Go Rose!" Eren cheered.

"Kick his ass, sis!" Sora called out.

She threw him onto her ground and he quickly got up. He tried to low kick her but she jumped and high kicked him in the chin. Reiner was getting more and more irritated and decided to not hold back anymore. He went in with more punches and kicks. But she kept dodging, grabbing his leg and throwing him back on the floor. He got up and rubbing his shoulder. That was when Rose took her chance and ran towards him, using all that her mother taught her and brother. All those fighting styles that she knew, they knew.

They all watched as she punched him, kicked him and made him look inferior to her. Everyone stood there with wide eyes and looked shocked and slightly scared. The girls who used to bully her gulped and their faces were pale; they didn't know she was capable of that much. Eren, Mikasa and Armin mistook Rose for a gentle girl and knew that she was a fighting machine and a powerful fighter. Sora was so impressed with his sister, he knew that when they sparred together that she was simply holding back so he would improve. But the most surprised of all was Keith, it was as if he was watching his best friend fighting against Nile again.

Then the unexpected happened and Reiner jumped onto Rose. He was straddling over her which made both Eren and Sora boil with rage. He pinned her wrists down onto her own throat and she swallowed realising it was difficult to breathe. She tried moving her hands but nothing happened. Then Rose realised her legs and feet were free. She took the opportunity and kneed him hard in the groin and he let go of her as he groaned loudly. The young woman let her adrenaline get the best of her and she punched him so hard on the jaw that he was flung back and blood came out. He hit the floor and lied there not wanting believe it; he was beaten by a girl. The red haired teen stood up and wiped the sweat of her forehead.

"Now this shows it doesn't matter how big or tall you are you can still beat anyone." Keith stated.

Everyone else started cheering to her and clapping, and Reiner sat up whilst rubbing his jaw. He looked at her and smirked; this girl was something else. Rose looked around and smiled whilst rubbing her arm and blushing. She then ran up to the teenager she defeated and held out her hand for him. He took it and she pulled him up. The redhead gave him his handkerchief back and grinned. There he saw her smile as bright as the sun and her dimples appeared.

"You put up a good fight." She stated.

"You're so strong." He muttered and she giggled.

"Thanks." Rose replied.

"Alright everyone, get into pairs and start practising." Keith yelled.

Rose felt someone grab her shoulder and turned to see her brother smirking down at her. She smirked too, she knew what this meant. They stood opposite each other and got in their battle stances.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you because you're my baby brother." She called out.

"Don't go crying to Papa once I'm done moping the floor with you." Sora countered back.

Sora and Rose began fighting each other with all they had and the others had finished their training. It had been 45 minutes but the twins kept on fighting. They were both extremely good and simply couldn't defeat each other. They were covered with sweat and were panting but kept on sparing. The other cadets turned to them and watched them as if it was a show. Annie kept examining the way they fought and were very impressed. Another 15 minutes had passed, almost everyone but their friends had left and the twins were on their knees punching each other whilst throwing insults. Keith huffed at this and grabbed them both by the collars and picked them up.

"You're both as stubborn as your crazy mother." He stated.

"She could still kick your ass though." Sora panted and was thrown onto the floor.

"40 push ups and 40 laps!" Keith yelled and he rolled his eyes.

"Haha, serves you right shithead." Rose snickered as she was dropped to the floor.

"Language young lady." He pointed his finger at her.

"But we learnt it from you." She said.

"It's not good for such language to come of a woman's mouth like that; you're a young woman." He reminded her.

"But why does Mama swear?" Rose asked.

"I don't even think your mother is a woman, let alone sane." He said whilst standing up.

"I'm telling Mama you said that!" Sora shouted from the distance and Keith ran towards him.

"I told you to fucking run, you annoying shit face." He yelled.

"I didn't know you could kick ass, Rose." Connie exclaimed.

"That was so cool." Sasha slurred and she smiled whilst scratching the back of her head whilst blushing.

"It was nothing really." She mumbled.

"Rose, are you okay?" Armin asked and she nodded whilst standing up.

"Just tired and hungry." She stated.

"Let's get back to the mess room and have some dinner, then." Jean said.

They all started following him, but as soon as the red-haired teen took a step, her legs gave in and she fell onto floor. The green eyes boy heard a thud and turned to see her on the floor. Eren walked up to her and she looked up at him. She slowly got onto her feet again but wobbled. Eren grabbed her arms and she looked at him.

"I'm carrying you." He stated.

"But I can walk fine." She replied stubbornly.

"No, you're tired. Now stop being stubborn." He told her off.

Rose huffed at this and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her legs by his waist and she got onto his back. He carried her along the fields and down the hill and in no time they were at the camp.

They found Sora doing push ups without his shirt and his abs were glistening by his sweat. Krista ran up to him with some water and a wet cloth and he stood up. When he turned to her, the teenage boy's cheeks turned a faint red and he averted his gaze. The blonde-haired girl blushed too but gave him some water.

"Is this for me?" He asked and she nodded.

"You're really tired." She stated.

"I'll be okay. Thanks Krista." He sighed. "You're the best." She grinned at him and blushed. Ymir huffed at this and wrapped her arm around the small teenager.

"Come on Krista, let's go eat." The freckled teen stated and her friend nodded. As they were walking into the mess camp, Ymir turned back at Sora and glared, but he just kept staring at Krista as if he was in a dream.

"Great, he's in love." Rose stated and the others turned to her.

"How do you know?" Connie asked.

"He's not being a smug idiot in front of her. He blushes and gets flustered whenever she interacts with him." She explained. "Besides, I'm his sister, I know everything about him."

They went back into the mess hall and sat together. Eren got a tray of food for Rose and sat with her. They all ate together and Rose was able to walk properly now. After this they all went back to their dorms and went to bed.

* * *

It was 2am and Rose kept on tossing and turning in her bed. She kept having vivid nightmares about a Titan eating Eren, his blood being splattered on her face and she couldn't move. The young woman woke up and jolted up. Her face was covered with sweat, she could hear her heart beating fast and she was panting heavily. The 15 year old looked around and sighed; it was only a dream. She wiped her face with the blanket and decided to get some fresh air. She lit a candle lamp, put her slippers on, took a blanket and quietly left her dorm.

The only source of light was the bright moon and the twinkling stars in the night sky. She walked out into the clearing outside theirs dorms and found Eren just sitting there by himself. He heard footsteps and turned around to see Rose standing there smiling at him.

"What are you doing awake?" He asked and she sat next to him.

"Couldn't sleep." She answered. "What about you?"

"Me too." He replied and she looked up at the sky with a gasp.

"Wow, they look really beautiful tonight." She fell onto her back and kept staring at the sky with a cute smile on her face. Eren watched her like this and blushed whilst gulping.

"Like you." He mumbled.

"What?" She asked looking at him and he lied down on his back too.

"So true." He said and they laid there like this in silence until she broke the silence.

"When I was little, my mother would tell me that the good people who die become stars. That way they're always shining down on us." Rose stated and glanced at her.

"Do you think that's true?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "I know my grandparents are shining over me. My mother has told me so much about them and I always wished I met them." She stated.

"They would have been so proud of you." Eren smiled and then looked back at the sky. "Do you think my mum is up there?"

"Of course." Rose then pointed at the brightest star in the sky that was twinkling. "There she is. She's shining down on you and is proud of what you've become."

"I miss her." He whispered and she turned to him.

She saw the tears falling down Eren's cheek and grabbed his arm. She sat up and pulled him up to sit up too. Rose started to wipe his tears and had tears in her eyes too.

"Eren, you're the strongest person I know." She stated and he huffed at this.

"You and Sora are definitely stronger than me." He replied.

"If a Titan ever devoured our mother or father in front of us, we wouldn't have been able to deal with it. You're strong because within your heart you keep fighting." She explained. "Eren, Aunty Carla is always with you, we're all always with you. In here." She tapped his chest. "We're your strength and courage, don't forget that."

Her words touched his heart and filled his heart with a beautiful emotion. He instantly felt his sadness disappear when she spoke to him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Rose." Eren pulled her into a hug and held her tight. She smiled at this, closed her eyes and hugged him back with a tear falling down his cheek.

"Eren…" She mumbled.

"Hmm?" He hummed whilst pulling her away.

"Promise me nothing bad will happen to you. Eren, please don't get yourself killed." She cried and he shook his head.

"I promise nothing will happen to me. I won't die anytime soon." He said whilst wiping her tears. "We still have to go see the ocean, remember?" She nodded with a smile.

A chilly breeze blew and they both shivered. Rose wrapped the blanket around them and he wrapped his arms around her. Her cheeks turned pink at this and she gulped. But she rested her head on his shoulder and he smiled at this.

"Eren…" She mumbled quietly.

"Yes?" He asked.

"If anyone hurts you, I'll kill 'em." She muttered and he chuckled at this.

"You sound like Mikasa now." Eren stated.

"I'm serious." She pouted and he kept laughing. "What?"

"You look too adorable and innocent to be murderous." He stated.

"Well Ackermans get very murderous when someone hurts their loved ones. They're very protective." She stated whilst smirking at him and this made him blush. "What's wrong? Have you got a fever?" She asked whilst leaning closer to him and pressing her hand on his cheek. He instantly placed his hand on hers and held it.

"I'm okay." He stated.

The brown haired teen gulped when he realised how close he was to her. The tips of their noses were touching and they both heard each other's hearts thumping into their chests. They could feel their hot breaths on each other's lips.

It was their dream come true, they both have always liked each other and it was obvious to some people whilst others always saw them as close best friends. But they cared about each other in a different way. The thing she loved most about him was his passion and drive, he was so different compared to everyone else and she loved different. The thing he loved most about her was everything she was. He loved and admired everything about her. She was not only beautiful but it was amazing to spend time with her.

Suddenly something caught their eyes and they looked up at the sky, to see a meteor shower and a few shooting stars. Their eyes sparkled at this as they watched in wonder.

"What do you think it is?" Eren asked.

"I don't know, but it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Rose sighed and he looked down at her.

He watched her as she stared up at the sky with her eyes sparkling with curiosity and wonder. She looked down at him and saw him smiling at her. He held her in his arms and she rested her head against his neck as they laid down together. Rose turned her attention from the stars to his eyes. He stared down into her eyes and held the most beautiful person through his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14: Fearless

Rose grows balls in this chapter! This chapter is gonna get you all fucked up in the feels.

* * *

 **Wings of Freedom**

 **Chapter 14: Fearless**

In the first time in history, there were 12 members in the top 10. The reason for this was because there were 3 cadets tied at first place. Keith thought that all 3 Cadets were as strong as each other. Mikasa Ackerman, Rose Ackerman-Smith and Sora Ackerman-Smith were tied at first place. They were all very proud of themselves, well except for Jean who graduated below Eren.

The next day they were in the Trost District and were walking through the streets. The twins wore their Military Uniform with their swords strapped behind their back. That was until someone started shouting out.

"It's the main force of the Survey Corps!" The twins gasped as their eyes sparkled; their parents were here! They pushed through the crowds to see them.

"Commander Yasmin! Give them hell!" They saw their mother who was riding her horse.

"Mama!" The twins shouted and she turned to them.

"My babies!" Yasmin's eyes filled with tears and she hopped off her horse. Her heart was filled with so much happiness to see her children grown up. She opened her arms and they ran towards her. They ran into her arms and she hugged her children. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks and when they pulled away she got a good look at them. "Sora, you're as tall as Miche and so handsome."

"It runs in the family, Mama." He smirked and his sister huffed at this.

"You got that right." She giggled and then turned to her daughter who smiled sweetly at her. The red-haired woman held her daughter's face. "Look how beautiful you've become. The boys in the Training Corps must have been drooling after you, hm?" She asked with a smirk as she elbowed her daughter.

"Mama." Rose whined whilst blushing.

"Erwin, look at how our kids have grown." Their mother called out.

Erwin was on his horse and then turned to see his children grown up. He got off his horse and they both ran to him. They jumped onto him and hugged their father tightly.

"Papa!" Rose exclaimed and he wrapped his arms around them, holding them tightly.

"My children." He mumbled and they pulled away from each other. He turned to his son and rustled his hair. "I hope you've been behaving."

"Of course I am." Sora said and then their father turned to his daughter.

"Hey there, baby girl." Erwin smiled and Rose looked up at her father with the same gentle smile he had on her face.

"Papa, I missed you." The young woman wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her head. She pulled away from him and had a tear falling down her cheek.

"How was training?" Their mother asked. "Had fun? Made friends?"

"We made so many friends." Sora answered. "Mama, Rose kicked ass. The guy was double her height and size."

"That's my daughter!" Yasmin punched her fist in the air. "What position did you come out?"

"We both came out joint first with Mikasa." Rose answered.

"We're so proud of you both." Erwin stated and they both smiled at their children.

"Rose, Sora you are our pride and joy." Yasmin said. Rose and Sora smiled at their parents and they all hugged each other.

"Rose, Sora!" Hanji squealed and they turned to the brown-haired woman who ran to them. Their parents let them go and gave them a bone crushing hug as they both suffocated. Yasmin couldn't help but giggle at this. She started upsetting and embarrassing them by saying Sora was too tall for a 15 year old and that he wouldn't grow anymore and asking Rose if she had a boyfriend. Rose stood in front of Levi and he sighed with his usual stoic face; she was taller than him by 2 inches. He then patted her hair without saying any words and she giggled at this. Sora kept hugging him and laughing at how he was way taller than was and he was half of his age. Levi huffed at this and would have kicked him if he wasn't his nephew. His nephew now called him little uncle Levi which Yasmin absolutely loved. Miche was sniffing Sora who was creeped out and now smelt like coffee, and when he smelt Rose she kept giggling, she smelt like roses and vanilla. When they met Haru, they were a little shy at first but were kind to him. He was so happy to see them and thought they looked so much like their grandparents. They decided to leave and the kids wished them good luck on their mission.

* * *

Sora was getting surrounded by female soldiers and civilians as they were showering him with compliments whilst Rose managed to run off and find Eren. She got up onto the wall and saw him with Mina, Connie, Samuel, Thomas and Sasha. They turned to her and she waved at them with a grin.

"Hi guys!" She exclaimed and ran over to them.

"Yasmin, did you get to see your parents?" Thomas asked and nodded.

"They were really happy to see us." She stated.

They went back to cleaning the cannons and Rose walked up to her best friend. He smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"Can you believe we've already graduated?" She asked.

"It's like I'm still dreaming." Eren replied and she poked his cheek. "Hey!"

"There! You ain't dreaming!" She giggled and he pushed her lightly. "It's been 5 years. We've come a long way."

"Humanity is finally regaining its dignity. We can win." Eren smiled.

"Mankind's retaliation can begin now." His best friend stated.

Suddenly there was a bolt of lightning and both Eren and Rose knew what this was. They turned around to see… _it._ The Colossus Titan appeared in front of them and they were frozen in fear. That was until it kicked the wall and they were flung back. However, they used their ODM to stop themselves from falling to their deaths. The red haired teen noticed the huge hole through the wall; the Titans were going to get in. She turned to Eren who was completely frozen.

"Eren!" She shouted but he didn't respond and then turned to her comrades. "Everyone, the target's right before us! It's the Colossus Titan."

"4th Fixed Cannon Maintenance Squad, prepare for battle!" Eren shouted and took out his swords.

"Come on guys, we should surround it and attack! Half of you stay here, the other go and alert the others and kill any Titans that get in your way!" Rose took out her swords and lift them up. "We need to protect humanity! Advance!"

She pressed on the triggers of her ODM gear and glided up to follow Eren. She saw him running towards the Titan and decided to get a cannon ready. But then the Colossus Titan pushed his arm towards the cannons. The young woman was flung back and a cannon landed on her. She pushed it off and started running towards the Titan. Why was it aiming for the cannons? The destruction of gate…it wasn't an accident! She stared up at the towering Titan and gulped. This Titan was intelligent.

The Colossus Titan turned its attention towards Eren and knew what Rose needed to do. She skidded to the front of the monster that stood before her and picked up a rock. She started throwing it at its face and it turned to her.

"Rose, what are you doing?!" Eren shouted.

"I'm distracting it! Do what you have to do." She yelled.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Just go, I'm not afraid of this huge ugly Titan." Rose growled.

She tried running around and throwing rocks at the Titan until it grabbed her. The Titan then threw her and landed onto the edge of the wall with her jaw hitting the ground. Some blood came out of her mouth and there was a small bruise on her cheek. When she decided to get up she didn't realised that she was on the edge of the wall and fell over. As she was falling, she looked up to see that the Titan was gone. She felt someone catch her and it was Eren.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Where did it go?" She ignored his question.

"He just disappeared." He answered. "Like 5 years ago!"

They got to the top of the wall and met up with Thomas and Connie.

"Sorry it got away." Eren apologised.

"Why are you apologising? We couldn't even follow orders." Thomas stated and turned to Rose. "We're sorry."

"It's okay, you guys were scared." She replied.

"Hey we don't have enough time for chit chat! The wall's been smashed. If we don't seal it soon, the Titans are gonna invade again." Connie explained.

"What are you doing?!" They heard a voice and turned to a man from the Garrison. "The strategy against the Colossus Titan has already been commenced. Return to HQ at once. If you've made contact with it, be sure to report that!"

"Sir!" They exclaimed whilst saluting.

* * *

They went back to HQ and Rose met up with her brother, with all her equipment loaded. Sora turned to her and his eyes widened. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The Colossus Titan pushed me and I fell on the floor. It's no big deal." She stated.

"It is a big deal! You have to be more careful!" He exclaimed; it was clear that he worried and tensed and his sister understood this.

"Sora…" She placed her hands on his face and stared into his eyes. "Calm down, we're gonna get through this. We came out top of our class." He took her hands off his face but held them.

"Rose, if anything happens you come to me, okay?" He asked and she nodded. "I'll protect you, you may be the older twin but I'm gonna protect you." She smiled at this. "Now come on let's show everyone what the Ackerman-Smiths can do! Let's kick some Titan ass!"

"Yeah!" She yelled and they high fived. People stared at them as if they were crazy; they weren't at all scared of the Titans. Well that was expected from the children of Humanity's Fearless Titan Slayer.

They went outside and heard orders from Kitz Woermann who gave them information about their strategy. When they were dismissed, Mikasa, Rose and Sora were asked to join the Elite Squad. Everything was going haywire, people were running everywhere, crying, vomiting and begging to whatever to help them. However, the twins kept their cool and suppressed their fear. Sora went after Krista and wished her luck telling her that if she needed help to come find him and he'd protect her. Rose saw Eren walking away angrily and ran up to him.

"Eren!" She called out and he turned to her. His angry look quickly disappeared when he saw Rose.

"Rose…" He mumbled.

"Remember that promise I made you keep?" She asked and he nodded. "You better not die on me, Eren Jaeger."

"I won't, I promise, Rose Ackerman-Smith." He smiled and she returned the smile.

"We'll see the ocean someday." She stated and he quickly ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she gulped at this. The young woman hugged him back not wanting this moment to end. But then he let go and ran off. She watched him running off with a heavy heart, was he going to be okay?

* * *

Sora and Rose returned to their duties and travelled with the Elite Squad. The twins had already killed 8 Titans and the senior members of Elite Squad were very impressed. The older twin stood on top of a roof and stared up at the sky. It was cloudy and the rain started to drop. She kept thinking about the night her and Eren laid beneath the same stars; it was beautiful with all the stars shooting around and that was their moment of peace. She had promised herself that they would share more moments like that, moments of peace without any Titans. She turned to the positon where Eren was based and felt uneasy. There was something within her that was telling her something has gone wrong.

"Rose, the team is withdrawing." Her brother snapped her out of daze and she turned to him.

"Sora, you check this area for more Titans. I'll go and check on the vanguard." She stated.

"Will you be okay?" He asked.

"I'm coming too, Rose." Mikasa said.

"You two be careful." They nodded and started to hop from building to building.

Their hearts kept beating faster and faster and they were hoping everyone, especially Eren, were okay. Once they got to the area they were heading for, they realised the situation. They were running low on gas and the supply building was swarming with Titans. People all looked like they had given up hope.

"Mikasa, Rose!" Everyone turned to them and they ran towards Reiner, Annie, Bertholdt and Marco. The blonde haired teen felt reassured to see Rose okay.

"Annie!" Mikasa called out. "We understand the gist of the situation. I may be sounding selfish but where is Eren's squad?" She asked.

"I haven't seen them. Nobody climbed the wall either." She answered and the redhead gulped.

"Oh yeah Armin's over there." Reiner pointed.

Mikasa and Rose ran towards Armin who was sitting by himself staring down in horror. The blue eyed teen kneeled down and held his shoulders.

"Armin, you're safe." She sighed and he nodded. "Now where's Eren?" She asked and he was silent.

He looked up and his big eyes were filled with tears and her eyebrows furrowed at this. The tears started falling down his cheek and Rose had finally understood. She let go and stood up. They were all staring at her as she looked back at Armin with teary eyes.

"Those…" Armin squeaked. "…of the 34th Training Corps Squad…Thomas Wagner, Nac Tias, Mylius Zaramuski, Mina Carolina, and Eren Jaeger all accomplished their duties and were heroically killed in action!"

Rose turned away from Armin and she was frozen. Her face was completely blank and she didn't even know how to control her feelings. It was like her heart was sliced up into a million pieces. Something so special was taken away from her…by the Titans. She remembered the promised he made and that all of them were broken. She heard Armin apologise to both Mikasa and Rose and she turned to him.

"It's okay." She mumbled reassuringly and Mikasa calmed him down.

The redhead finally learned how to control her feelings and decided that it was time they all needed a leader.

"Marco if we eliminate the Titans surrounding HQ, we can refill our tanks and climb the wall, correct?" They all stared at her; she had this stoic face which mirrored Levi's.

"Yeah that's right." Marco answered. "But even if it's you, there are too many-" She didn't even let him finish his sentence.

"I will do it." She exclaimed and they stared at her. People started murmuring about how crazy she was and suicidal she was like Eren. When their voices rose, she could each word piercing through her. Then she thought about Eren and broken limbs being eaten by a Titan. That image…

Something inside her awakened with full power and it felt empowering and amazing. It was like a surge of lightning travelled to each part of her body and she gripped onto her fists. Her body was now filled with determination, courage and strength.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING MAGGOTS!" She yelled and her voice echoed through the village. People stopped talking. "I want you all to listen up now. You all fucking disgust me to accept death so easily. What of the people who died for us? Do they want us to die too?" She asked. "They all died for humanity, for humanity's safety and survival, will you let their deaths go in vain?" She questioned. "My granduncle said these words; you have to brave and fearless if you want to survive. You know what happened next? My mother listened to those words and killed 8 titans by herself at aged 8. She's my biggest inspiration and we should all follow her footsteps! She killed 10 Titans by herself when her team died with a broken and broken ribs, what's your fucking excuse?" They were all frozen. "I want you all to remember these words and let these words be your drive. You all are strong Cadets. The people who love you, family, friends and comrades, especially the ones who died, are your strength and courage." They all felt inspired by her words. "I don't know about you but I'm going."

"There are too many, how are you gonna deal with all of them?" A man asked.

"My name is Rose fucking Ackerman-Smith, you bastard. I'm the daughter of Erwin Smith and Humanity's Fearless Titan Slayer. I'm not fucking afraid of these stupid Titans. If I can't do it, I die simple. But I'm not scared to die." She growled.

"You're crazy!" A girl shouted.

"My mother is crazy yet she's killed over 60 Titans and is still alive." She replied and took out her Chisa Katana swords and held them up. "We will survive this and protect humanity from the Titans. I want all of you to head straight for the supply building and try not engage with the Titans. I'll be doing that, so if I drop back don't fucking stop. Understood?"

"Yes!" They all exclaimed.

"Offer up your cowardly hearts!" She exclaimed whilst saluting and they all saluted. "For humanity!"

"For humanity!" They yelled and started running and just as she was about to leave, she heard a voice.

"Rose that was amazing." Reiner stated and she turned to him.

"Thanks." She said with a small smile.

"Rose, I'm so sorry." Armin apologise.

"Don't be." She said whilst placing her hand on his shoulder. "You were scared, it's okay. There's no reason to be afraid anymore."

"But Eren…" He mumbled.

"It's okay." She said sadly. "Here, all of you take my blades, I don't need 'em I got sword." She gave her friends all her blades "Let's go."

* * *

They young woman set off and started killing whatever Titan got in her way. The soldiers were so amazed to see her killing the Titans as if it was so easy and simple. But they knew they had to focus on getting to the supply building as fast as they could before their gas could run out.

A Titan grabbed hold of her leg and threw her to the ground. Reiner stopped and she looked up at him.

"Go! I'll be okay!" She shouted and he froze for a moment.

"I can't." He said.

"Please Reiner…I promise you I'll be okay. Go with the others." She cried and he gulped at this. The young man decided to follow her orders and return back with the others.

Rose stood up with her swords up and knew that she had run out of gas. She knew what to do now and ran towards the Titan. She cut its feet off, climbed onto it and cut its nape. More Titans kept running towards her and she climbed up onto the houses and jumped onto each other, running up their arms and slicing their napes. As soon as caught her, she'd cut their fingers or hands off so she'd get away. That was until a 10m Titan squeezed onto her tightly and she gulped. It pressed it's thumb against her spine and she felt her ribs being broken. But she wasn't going to give up, she stabbed its eyes and it threw her against the building. She landed and coughed out so much blood that her uniform was covered with it. She looked up and saw that Titan running towards her and she held tightly onto her swords.

"I won't give up. I'm not afraid." She said to herself.

Then Rose saw something she did not expect; it was a 15m Titan with brown shaggy hair, a muscular build and an unusual jagged shaped mouth. It punched the Titan that hurt her and bit off its nape. Her icy blue eyes widened when she saw this and she gulped; a Titan was killing another Titan? Did it understand what it was doing? It turned to her and she saw its sunken green eyes. She was no afraid of this Titan but was very grateful. The young woman managed to stand up and saw more Titans running towards them. She ran past the Titan who saved her and started fighting. The brown-haired Titan started fighting too and she noticed this; this Titan was helping her. She was covered with bruises and cuts but didn't care. A Titan latched onto the Titan that saved her but she cut its nape. Whilst she was saving it, another grabbed her and was about to throw her in its mouth. But the muscular Titan grabbed her and kicked the monster away.

The young woman opened her blue eyes and found herself on the palm of the friendly Titan. It was looking at her and she looked up at its eyes. Its eyes were so beautiful and green and reminded her of Eren's eyes. She smiled at this and started crying when she thought about the memories she shared with him and that he was gone. She wiped her tears and shook her head. She had to keep on fighting for his sake and achieve his dreams. She placed her hand on the Titan's cheek and it stared at her through half lid eyes.

"I don't know if you understand this but, thank you." She stated and smiled with tears falling down her cheeks. "You saved my life even though you're a Titan."

Suddenly a Titan pushed the green-eyed Titan and grabbed onto Rose. It started squeezing her and she couldn't breath as she screamed. The Titan who saved her punched it and it threw Rose into a building and she hit her head against the wall.

She shrieked with excruciating pain and felt the blood dripping down her face from her head; her blood. She fell onto the ground on her chest with the side of her face on the floor. She was unable to move anything, not even her fingers all she could do was feel the worst kind of pain on her head and body. All she could do was lie there in a puddle of her own blood. The world through her eyes was getting darker and dizzy. Her feet and body was getting cold and she was unable to breathe properly. Through her eyes the last thing she saw was the Titan who killed her being killed and then she closed her eyes.

The brown-haired Titan turned to Rose's body and started screaming extremely loudly with anger and sorrow. It started to punch every Titan there was and killed them by ripping their napes off with his mouth. It quickly picked her up and placed her on the roof behind it.

Armin, Connie and Mikasa saw this and then saw Rose on top of the roof. They noticed how that Titan was defending Rose from being taken and eaten by the other Titans. The trio landed on the roof and the dark-haired woman ran over to her friend.

"Rose!" She shouted but her friend didn't move. She kept shaking her but she wasn't waking up at all. Armin placed her hands on her heart and gulped.

"Her heart is beating extremely slowly. Her ribs are broken and she just got a head injury. If we waste our time she'll die." He exclaimed and they stared at him with shocked faces. Mikasa felt her heart break more as tears filled her eyes. "Who knows CPR on our squad?"

"Reiner." Connie answered.

"We need to get her to safety immediately or else she'll die!" Armin yelled with tears falling down his cheeks. "We can't let her die like this. She told us that she'd die and she wouldn't care. But we need to save her. Without her, we're a mess!"

"Let's go!" Mikasa yelled as she picked up Rose's body.

"If we can lead that Titan with us to the supply building, it will most likely kill the Titans there!" Armin stated.

They left with the Titan following them and found a huge group of soldiers on the roofs just a few miles away from the supply building. There were a huge group of 15 Titans there and they were unable to move because the other soldier who tried getting past them, died.

Sora had landed on one of the roofs and started examining the situation. That was until he saw Connie, Mikasa and Armin with someone in the dark-haired teen's arms.

"Guys!" He shouted and turned to him with wide eyes and worried faces.

He ran up to them but his running slowed down when he realised that the body in Mikasa's arms was…Rose. She placed her down and Sora walked up to the body. He kneeled down and started shaking her.

"Hey wake up!" He exclaimed. "Come on Rose, wake up! This isn't a time to be sleeping on the job!" His voice rose and the other 3 just stared at him.

"Sora, her ribs are broken and her breathing is really short. She can't wake up and her heart beat is getting slower by the minute. If we don't get her to the supply room for successful CPR in a matter of minutes, she'll die." Armin cried.

Sora stood there holding his sister with tears falling down his cheeks as his heart broke into so many pieces. His sister…the one thing he was supposed to protect was going to die. He remembered promising both their parents that he'd look out for her and he'd protect her whatever the cost. He was so confident that they were going to be okay but here she was dying in his arms. Without her he was nothing. Then his eyebrows furrowed together; he knew who did this to her. But there was a way to save her.

Something inside Sora changed that day, he always thought he was strong enough to do whatever but he was wrong. NOW he was strong enough to do anything. It was like an explosion in his body as he looked up at the group of Titans with the deadliest glare like his mother's glare. He placed his sister back down and took out his swords.

"YOU FUCKING DISGUSTING SONS OF BITCHES!" He screamed and everyone turned to him. He was just as scary as his sister and they gulped. His eyes were wide and tears fell down his cheeks. The dark-haired man stood up and kissed the handles of his swords. "YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! I WILL EXTERMINATE YOUR KIND! I WILL KILL ALL TITANS!" His body was filled with so much adrenaline, strength and bravery as he ran towards the Titans whilst screaming.

Sora started to kill each and every Titan with tears falling down his eyes, not because he felt sorry for them, but because he was going to lose his sister. They all stared at him with wonder; he really was fearless like his mother.

"Move your fucking asses! GO!" He yelled at them. The other soldiers were running away "Connie, Mikasa, Armin take her to the supply building quick!" Before Mikasa could pick up Rose, a Titan had picked her up and was about to eat her.

That was until the brown-haired Titan punched him in the face and roared. It picked her body up and placed it back in the roof then ran after the Titan who was about to eat Rose. Everyone saw this, including Sora who was completely shocked. He had decided not to kill this Titan because there was something about it that wasn't like the other Titans. This one saved his sister from being eaten. Mikasa picked up Rose and they headed for the supply building. Sora stood kept on killing Titan after Titan whilst the green-eyed Titan helped him. When they were done, he landed on its shoulder.

"Alright you, I don't know why you saved my sister and helped me. But I need you to follow them and kill those Titans!" He exclaimed and it roared loudly. He covered his ears and groaned. "No need to shout, I'm right here."

The strangely heroic Titan then started running, following Mikasa, Connie and Armin towards the supply building, killing whatever Titan got in their way. Sora was hoping that his sister would survive this and the memories of her led him to start crying. But he shook his head at this and remembered the words his mother told him

" _You need to be strong and fearless in order to survive. The people you love are your strength and courage and with that you'll be able to do anything."_


	15. Chapter 15: Promises

**Wings of Freedom**

 **Chapter 15: Promises**

Yasmin and the others were on their 56th expedition and everything was going smoothly. They were all together speaking about the expedition. The red haired woman had stayed quiet for the whole mission and they all noticed this. She turned to look at the distance and couldn't help but feel like something was going wrong. She couldn't shake off that feeling.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Levi asked and she was still in deep thought.

"Yasmin…" Erwin placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned to him. "Is everything okay?"

"I got this bad feeling that something bad is happening." She stated. "We need to go back right now."

"Yasmin-" She cut Haru off.

"My children are there, we need to get back to see if their alright!" The red-haired woman shouted with tears falling down her cheeks. "Let's go!" She turned around and walked to her horse. "Sora…Rose…please be okay." She cried whilst placing her hand on her chest.

* * *

 _Trost District…_

Mikasa with her friend in her arms, Armin and Connie managed to break into the supply building. Sora had run out of gas so the Titan he was on threw him in. Everyone in the room stared at them and gasped to see Rose. Mikasa placed her onto the ground and Sora rushed to her side.

"Reiner!" He called out and the said teenager stepped forward. When his golden eyes fell on Rose's body, his eyes widened and he took a step back; this couldn't be happening! Bertholdt started sweating incredibly at the sight and gulped. Everyone was panicking because the person who inspired them to get to safety was on the floor dead. They all fell quiet and even Jean had tears in his eyes as he gripped onto his fist. He did not agree with Rose's plan but it worked anyway. She sacrificed herself for the safety of everyone else. It was because of her and her words that they were all here. "She's not dead but she's close to dying!" Sora called out. "Reiner, you know CPR, right?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"Then get your ass here. We don't have much time." Sora growled and he nodded.

Reiner kneeled to the ground and pressed his ear against her chest. Her heartbeat were getting slower and slower and he pulled away and her breathing was extremely short and were getting further apart. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her in a black cropped top and did so to make it easier for him to perform CPR and found her body covered with blood and bruises. He placed his hands on the centre of her chest and started pushing down on it performing CPR. As he kept pushing down, everyone watched with wide eyes. Sora held onto her hand and tears slowly filled Reiner's eyes.

"Rose, you have to survive this." He muttered.

Suddenly 2 Titans pushed their heads in the wall and Jean stood in front of them with his swords out. He was going to defend them all and he knew he had left his comrades behind to die, in order to survive. But this time he was going to make sure nothing happens to anyone, especially Rose. She's the reason they got here, he wasn't going to let a Titan take her. Their friends and comrades also took their swords out and knew that they had to be brave in order to survive, like what Rose said.

Then they saw a fist being punched against the 2 Titans and realised that it was a Titan who did this. They were all surprised and were completely shocked; a Titan punching another Titan? The Titan turned to Jean who took a step back but it saw Rose on the floor. Reiner's tears fell onto her cheeks as he pushed for 30th time. He couldn't feel her heartbeat and when Armin felt her chest his eyes widened.

"NO!" He shouted and Sora looked up at him. "Her heart stopped!"

Sora's eyes widened at this and he let go of Rose's hand. Tears slowly filled his eyes and they all stared with teary eyes. He felt like his world was being destroyed over and over again. He started screaming and crying whilst punching the floor. He kept screaming his sister's name from the top of his lungs. The Titan's green eyes widened when it saw this and in its head it heard her words.

" _We'll see the ocean someday."_

The Titan started screaming and Sora saw tears in its eyes as it went completely crazy. It had ran away and destroying all the Titans mindlessly. It was filled with so much rage that it didn't know what to think. It just wanted to keep killing the Titans and every time it heard her voice, it enraged him more.

Reiner shook his head and decided not to give up. He tilted her head back gently and lifted her chin up with 2 fingers. He pinched her nose and placed his lips on hers. Everyone turned to him and watched him. He could taste the blood from on her lips and began to blow steadily and firmly into her mouth for a second and then pulled away. He pressed on her chest again and kept doing this a couple of more times. They all decided to give up and stared at the ground with sadness; it was no use, she was dead.

That was until they heard something which caught their attention. They looked up and saw Rose coughing blood and it splattered on his cheek. She took deep breaths and exhaled. They all were so relieved to see that she was breathing. Sora and Reiner smiled at this and sighed with relief. Her twin brother held her hands and started crying again.

"Rose!" He exclaimed and she opened her eyes. He held her close to him, embracing her whilst crying. "You're alive!"

"Sora…" She mumbled and looked at him. "Shit…head." She muttered with a smile and he just kept on crying whilst hugging her.

The young woman managed to stand up by herself and looked around at all the soldiers who were staring at her. She smiled at them and gave them a thumbs up. Mikasa and Armin hugged her tightly and she hugged them back. They ran into a safer room where the lift to the supply room was and rested there for a bit.

Rose placed her hand on Reiner's shoulder and he turned to her with a smile on his face. Her eyes filled with tears and she smiled at him.

"You saved my life, Reiner." Rose stated. "I owe you so much."

"It's alright, Rose." He said. "You saved all of our lives, indirectly that is." She nodded at this.

"We found them." They heard Jean shout as he and several others were holding boxes. "They're the Military Police Brigade's stock. There's a bit of dust on them though. They took out some guns from the boxes and checked them. They all sat around a piece of paper on the floor. "Are three bullets enough?"

"Better than nothing, Jean." Rose stated.

"Are guns going to be any use against Titans?" He asked.

"If only seven 3 and 4 metre Titans are there, it's possible to blind them all simultaneously with this much firepower. First, we lower a crowd of people from the centre part of the roof using the lift. Then we'll fire at the faces of the Titans at the same time to rob them of their sight. Everything will be decided in the next moment." Armin explained his plan. "The seven people hiding atop the rafters will match the timing of gunfire and slash the Titan's vitals. In other words, this plan bets everything on our lives on a single attack. It's a strategy that'll allow seven people to take down a Titan each, all at the time same time. I'd like the seven most physically capable people to take up this task, though I apologise for burdening you guys with that responsibility."

"Rose." She turned to her brother. "You stay here whilst we do this."

"No fucking way." She growled. "I'm gonna be one of the seven!"

"You're injured." He countered back as he stood up to her.

"I'm breathing and walking aren't I?" She asked. "I'm not afraid of death, Sora. I can do this."

"Rose if something happens we die." He exclaimed and earned a punch from his sister. He staggered back and fell onto the ground.

"I know!" She yelled. "I'm capable of taking down a Titan even with these injuries. I will do this Sora. I think you're forgetting that I am the daughter of Humanity's Fearless too. No matter you all say." She turned to the others. "I'm gonna be a part of this mission." They all nodded at this and Sora got up.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay, shithead." She smirked.

"I don't know if this will work." Armin looked down and she walked up to him. The young woman pulled him up and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Armin listen to me. You need to be more confident in yourself. You are the smartest person I know. Smarter than shit head and I."

"Hey!" Sora pouted.

"We believe in you." She smiled and he nodded. "Alright everyone, offer your hearts."

"Stop trying to be dad so bad." Her brother said.

"Stop trying to be an asshole so bad." She countered back and he rolled his eyes at this.

Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Mikasa, Sora and Rose walked down the stairs to get ready for the attack.

"Are we all confident in making a jump without 3D maneuver gear?" Sora asked.

"Of course." Reiner smiled. "They're only 3 and 4 metre class Titans. Their vitals will be easy to target."

"Yeah we need to slash the nape from top to bottom, regardless of their size." Jean added.

"Or I could stick this up their asses. That their only other weakness." Reiner smirked.

"Holy shit, I'm gonna try it, once I kill 'em of course." Sora laughed.

"You stupid shitheads. If you don't focus, I'll stick my swords up both of your asses." Rose stated and they shut their mouths.

"Those could be your last words, you know." The light brown haired teen stated and then turned to Rose with pink cheeks. "Rose, are you sure you're okay?" She looked up at him.

"I'm okay Jean. How 'bout you?" She asked with a smile and he saw her dimples.

"I'm f-fine." He stammered and she kept on smiling at him. She stopped walking and took hold of his hand.

"I heard you led everyone to the supply building and stood in front of the Titans who were about to attack the building." She said and he nodded. A tear fell down her cheek and she sighed. "Jean I thought you were a selfish asshole. But clearly, you're a natural leader. Thank you so much."

"Thanks." He said whilst blushing. "But I don't think I'm that good of a leader."

"I mean it." She stated and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Rose, I was worried about you. We all thought you were gonna die." She looked down sadly.

"I know, I'm sorry." She apologised. "I guess I'm happy to have survived."

"You don't sound so sure." Jean stated and she looked up at him. "Don't tell me you wanted to die." She was about to walk away but he grabbed onto her wrist stopping her. "Rose."

"It's Eren…" She said and he slowly let go of her hand. "I wanted to see him again."

"The people who love you, family, friends and comrades, especially the ones who died, are your strength and courage." He repeated those words and she looked up at him with wide eyes. He placed his hand on her face and tears slowly fell down her cheeks. The young woman nodded and they walked down the stairs.

* * *

All 7 cadets stood on the wooden stands supporting and ceiling and were patiently waiting for the others in the lift to shoot. Rose still had tears falling down her cheeks as she waited for the Titans to get close enough. She kept on thinking about her best friend and shook her head. Suddenly, the sound gunfire echoed through the hall and they made their way to jump. They all jumped and cut the napes of all the Titans. They all looked around and realised that all of the Titans had fallen and died. They all walked together and Jean announced that the Titans were defeated. Rose smiled at this and sighed with relief. Her legs gave in and felt her land on someone. She turned her head and turned to see Reiner who smiled at her, she landed on his shoulders.

"I'm so tired." She sighed.

"We did it, you can rest a little bit now." He helped her walk back to the supply room. Connie got her some water and Sasha gave her some rations. She thanked them and started eating and drinking getting her energy back. Marco was tending to her injuries and she hissed when he used alcohol to disinfect her wounds.

"Rose." She looked up at the freckled boy who was cleaning her wounds. "Thanks for everything."

"I should be thanking you, you're the one taking care of my wounds right now." She stated and he laughed.

"I really mean it. You were really inspiring back there. If it wasn't for you, we would have been dead." Marco smiled and she blushed at this. She thought his smile was so pretty. The young woman smiled shyly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's nothing." She stated.

"You're like Jean." He said.

"I don't look like a horse, Marco." She replied and he started laughing.

"No I didn't mean it that way, I meant you're a great leader." He said and she looked at him.

"Well I learnt from the best." She said.

"You mean your dad?" He asked and she nodded. "Someday you'll make a great Commander of the Survey Corps."

"You think so?" Rose asked and he nodded. "Hey you'll make a great Military Police Commander too. Promise me you will?"

"I promise." He grinned. "We'll go and have a drink together once we join our divisions and work through the ranks."

"I look forward to that Marco." She chuckled. Sora gave her some gas tanks and she got ready.

"How are you?" He asked and she grinned at him whilst nodding. The young man just sighed with relief whilst smiling. "It feels so good seeing your smile again. I was worried about you."

"I know." She said.

"If something happened to you, I don't know what I would have done. Mama would have killed me, she would have cut my fingers off and fed me for the Titans. Father would have furrowed his huge eyebrows and god damn you know he gets scary when he's made. But Mama is way scarier." She started going on and on.

Rose wrapped her arms around her brother who stopped talking and looked down. She held him tightly whilst burying her face in his chest. People turned around and stared at them. Sora slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"I won't die on you again." She said and he nodded. She pulled away from him and pinched his cheek.

They got out onto the roof and just as they were about to set off, Rose stood there on the roof staring down. Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt joined them. They all watched in horror as the Titan who saved her life was getting eaten by Titans. Then they turned to the red-haired girl who's eyes widened as she gripped onto her fists.

"The Titan that's getting eaten, it saved my life and protected me." She stated and took out her swords.

"Rose!" Sora exclaimed.

"I'll only need help once I ask for it." She pressed onto her triggered and sped through the air.

Rose ignored the calls from her friends and started yelling to alert the Titans that she had arrived. The young woman stood on ground and more started running into the scene. She ran towards the Titans that were eating the brown haired Titan, shot her hooks on their napes and started killing them. The Titan stood up and its arms were eaten off. She then started to kill the other Titans like it was so easy and they watched her flying around cutting their napes off.

"Look there's the abnormal that ate Thomas." Armin shouted and they all turned to the Titan. The armless Titan got up, roared and ran towards it. It bit down on its nape and ripped its nape out and threw it against the other Titans.

Rose started running and saw that the Titan who saved her life had fallen down and there was steam coming out of its nape.

"Rose, come on let's go!" Jean called but she didn't listen.

The red haired teen got on the Titan and started running along it's body towards its neck. Her icy blue eyes widened at what she saw…it was Eren within the Titan's nape. All this time, it was him who was protecting her. She ran up to him and pulled him out of the nape. The others were watching shocked at this it was Eren.

Rose pressed her ear beside his chest and heard his heartbeat. She sighed with relief, took her shirt off and covered him. She held him in her arms, embracing him and started crying so loudly with relief and happiness.

"He's alive…" Mikasa got down there and so did Armin and Sora. The blonde haired boy took Eren's hand and held it tightly whilst crying with relief.

"You kept your promise...you reckless idiot." Rose cried as she kissed his forehead.


	16. Chapter 16: I'll protect you

**Wings of Freedom**

 **Chapter 16: I'll protect you**

"I'll kill you all." Was the first and worst thing Eren said when he regained consciousness. He saw Armin and Mikasa by his side with Rose standing in front of them with her arms out as if to protect them.

"Eren, are you okay?" Rose asked whilst turning to him and he looked up at her.

The brown-haired teen gasped as his eyes widened when he saw many soldiers from the Garrison Regiment aiming their guns at them.

"Eren, can you move? Are you back to yourself now?" Armin asked. "Tell us everything that happened! I'm sure they'll understand."

"Armin?" Eren asked.

"Hear that? He said, I'll kill you all." Someone stated.

"Yeah, no doubt about it. He wants to devour us all." Another replied.

"He doesn't!" Rose cried.

"Shut your mouth!" Kitz yelled and she was gripping onto her fist. "Recruit Jaeger, as well as Recruits Ackerman, Ackerman-Smith and Arlert! Your present actions are treason! What do you have to say in your defence?" He asked. "Any attempts to mislead or escape will be met with a bombardment of high explosive shells! This is no bluff! Let me be frank! What are you? A human or Titan?"

"I don't understand that question!" Eren answered.

"Feigning ignorance, huh? Damn monster, I dare you to try that again!" We'll blast you to pieces!" Kitz shouted. "We won't even give you time to show your true colours!"

"True colours?" The green eyed teen asked.

"There are plenty of witnesses! We saw the moment you emerged within a Titan! Mankind has allowed strange creatures like you to get past Wall Rose. Even if you're part of the Training Corps, which is under the King's authority, the risk you present is too serious to ignore. No doubt about it! There's a chance the Armoured Titan that broke through Wall Maria could appear again! Mankind once again stands at the brink of extinction! Understand? We cannot afford to waste further troops or time on you! We'll just bombard you lot with high-explosive shells!" Kitz pointed at them and Rose took a step back. "Don't move, Ackerman-Smith!"

"True, their defiance is all but subtle. Furthermore, I doubt they'll give us any useful information." Rico Brzenska stated. "As you said, this is a waste of troops and time."

"Captain, now's our chance. We can kill him now whilst he's still in his human form." A member yelled and Rose had enough.

"I will not let that happen!" Rose took out her swords and glared at them all. "You lay a finger on him and I will not hesitate to fight back. Just try me, c'mon." Kitz took a step back.

"Captain, that's Rose Ackerman-Smith; the daughter of Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps and Yasmin Ackerman, Humanity's Fearless. She's also one of our elites in the rear guard. She and her brother are said to be Humanity's future hope and pride." Ian stated. "Losing her would be a devastating loss for mankind and we would suffer the wrath of her mother."

"Mikasa, Armin, Rose…What's going on?" Eren questioned confused of the situation.

"Rose, don't!" Mikasa called and Armin stood up.

"There's no point in fighting with them!" He exclaimed. "Where can we escape to within the confines of these walls?!"

"I don't give a fuck about who it would be, I won't let them hurt Eren. That's reason enough, Armin." She stated and the said boy gasped; she was so murderous. It was true; Ackermans were murderous when someone hurts the ones they love.

"We need to convince them!" He countered back. "None of them understand the situation, so they're being controlled by fear!" She was breathing heavily with anger.

"I'll ask you once again! Just what are you?!" Kitz asked and Armin, Mikasa and Rose turned to him.

"I'm human!" Eren answered.

"I see…don't think ill of me." Kitz was raising his hand and they gasped. "There's no other way…No man can prove…that he's not a demon, after all." Rose turned around and placed her swords back into her sheaths and ran towards her friends. They were firing up the cannons!

"Eren, Armin, Mikasa. We're going up!" She exclaimed and grabbed her crush's hand.

"Stop!" He shouted and pushed the redhead out of the way. He was running and she was holding him back, but he was too strong and she was being dragged. He grabbed Mikasa and Armin and held all of his friends together. He bit down on his hand and there was a bolt of golden electricity surrounding them. There was a huge explosion and when the mist had died down, they were within and protected by the ribcage of a Titan…Eren! When the Garrison members saw this, they started yelling out of fear.

Sora, Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie stood on a roof and watched in shock at what was before them. They had absolutely no clue what was going on.

"What the fuck is that?" Sora asked.

"What the hell is going on?" Reiner questioned.

Rose looked up to see the top of half of Eren's Titan without the skin and only a skull as its head. It started moving and everyone started losing it.

"I remember up to the cannon fire. Then there was a tremendous crash, impact, and heat. We're inside a Titan's skeleton, right?" Armin asked.

"Eren protected us." Mikasa stated.

"It took the cannon hit for us." Rose added. "That's all that matters now."

"Hey!" They heard Eren's voice as he ran into the ribcage. "You guys okay?" He asked.

"Eren what is this?" Armin asked.

"No idea." He answered. "But it's evaporating already. Just like a Titan's corpse. Let's back away a bit." He walked out the ribcage. "Whether they're figuring out what to do or just distracted, the Garrison can't see what we're doing now. But in the end, they'll probably continue attacking." They all got out and joined him. "I don't have the confidence to talk them down after showing this. It reminded of something though." He held onto the key around his neck. "The basement of my house. Dad said I'd understand everything if I went there. He's also the one that turned me into this." They all gasped and gulped; what?! "If I get to that basement, I'll probably learn the truth about the Titans." He punched onto the rib bones of his own Titan. "Damn! Why did he keep it all a secret?"

"Maybe Uncle Grisha had his reasons." Rose stated.

"Rose, the Survey Corps searched for that information at the cost of thousands of lives. What if your parents died looking for that information?" She gasped and went quiet. "It's mankind's only hope. And now you're telling me it was locked away in my basement? Just what was going through his mind? Come to think of it…where did he disappear to for five years?"

"Eren!" Mikasa placed her hand on his shoulder. "We have other things to worry about now."

"Right." Eren said and they walked out of the Titan's ribcage and it started to crumble and fall making more smoke. The 4 friends sat in a circle and listened closely. "I'm…leaving this place." The brown haired man stated and they gasped.

"Where to? How?" Armin asked.

"Anywhere will do for now." He answered. "I'll climb the wall from there and head to my basement. But I'll turn into a Titan first."

"You can do that?" Rose questioned.

"I'm not too sure how I do it myself, but I think I can." He said. "Just like how a person can't explain how they move their arms. Earlier I unconsciously focused on blocking the cannon. That why the body had no other function and easily fell apart." He started panting and squeezed his hand. "This time, I'll go for something stronger. The 15 metre class that I kicked around all those Titans with should suffice!"

"Eren!" Rose exclaimed and she placed her hands on his shoulder. "You don't look so good. Your nose bleeding." She wiped his nose with her shirt around his shoulders.

"You're looking pale, and your breathing's heavy too. It's taking a toll on your body." Armin stated.

"I couldn't care less about my well-being." That earned him a hard slap. He looked up at Rose who was staring at him with teary eyes.

"Don't." She growled and he growled.

"I have 2 plans. If you guys don't cover for me, you'll be spared at the least. I've already gotten you two in a real mess, so I'll be moving solo from here on out."

"NO!" Rose exclaimed. "I'm going with you Eren."

"You can't." He countered back and she slapped him again, harder.

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. I'm not gonna leave your side. I'll die again if I have to just to protect you." His eyes widened.

"No…NO! You're staying here." He said. "I don't want you dying."

"If you go alone, you'll die." She growled. "Do you not understand that?"

"I don't need you." Her eyes widened at this and she looked down with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Eren!" Mikasa growled.

"Mikasa, it's okay." Rose placed her hand on her shoulder and she turned to her. Rose looked up and Eren saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. She started coughing from the smoke and was breathing heavily

"Rose…" Eren trailed off.

"Rose, relax." Her dark haired friend wrapped her around her.

"I said I have 2 plans in mind. Armin, I'll leave everything for you to decide." He looked up at Eren. "I'm well aware of just how unrealistic my plan is. It would be the most effective to use this Titan power systematically under the army's command. I know it's a lot to ask, but if you can convince the Garrison that I'm not a threat, I'll put my trust in you and stay. If you think you can't, I'll have to resort to the first idea. You have 15 seconds to decide. Whether you can do it or not, I'll respect any opinion you have."

"Eren, why would you entrust me with such a decision?" He asked.

"The worse the situation the better your decisions are, you know?" Eren smiled. "I'm willing to bet on that."

"When did I ever…?" He asked.

"Lots of times. Five years ago, if you didn't call Hannes, we would have been eaten by Titans." The brown haired boy stated.

"Armin…we're out of time. The decision's yours." Rose stated and he stood up.

"I'll convince them no matter what. Do anything you can to show you're not a threat." Armin stated confidently and started walking. His walking turned into running and they all smiled at this. Rose stood up and they turned to her.

"I'm going with him." She said.

"Rose, you need to rest." Mikasa stated.

"If something happens to Armin, I won't forgive myself. I'll stay by his side too." She stated and followed him as they walked out of the smoke.

"So, you've finally shown your true colours, monster!" Kitz yelled. "I'll signal…I'll signal the cannon!"

"Please listen to us!" Rose shouted and Sora gasped at this. He was about to go down there by Reiner placed his hand on his shoulder whilst shaking his head.

"He is not the enemy of mankind!" Armin shouted. "We're willing to share any and all information that we have!"

"I have no intention of hearing your pleas." The bearded man said. "We've seen everything we need to know. There's no room for discussion! If you claim he's not our enemy, then prove it! If you can't, we'll simply eliminate the threat!"

"There's no need for proof!" Even Rose jumped at the tone of her friend's voice. "Besides how we see him is not an issue!"

"What?!"

"I've heard that many have seen him in action! It's true, they must have also seen him fighting the Titans. And that includes the sight of the surrounding Titans swarming him!" They all gasped at this. "In other words, the Titans saw him as a target of predation, just like the rest of mankind! No matter how we go about it, the fact cannot be denied!"

"Armin…" Rose smiled.

"He's right." Someone stated.

"A Titan as an ally?" Another asked.

"That's ridiculous." People were lowering their weapons.

"Prepare to attack!" Kitz yelled. "Don't be fooled by his clever tricks!" They all gasped and Rose grabbed onto Armin's arm. "Their actions have always been beyond our comprehension. It must be possible for them to imitate our form and speech to delude us! We cannot allow them do as they please any longer!"

"Armin…I'm gonna tell 'em I'm from outside the walls. You leave with Eren and Mikasa." Rose stated.

"No…Don't do it." He said and then saluted. "I am a soldier that has long since offered his life for the revival of mankind!" Armin yelled. "To perish while obeying that conviction would be my life's greatest glory! If we utilise his Titan powers in addition to our remaining forces, recapturing this town would no longer be impossible! Praying for the glory of mankind, I shall elaborate his strategic worth with all the time I have left!"

"Enough!" He was just about to hold up his hand and Rose stood in front of Armin with her arms out. Instead all the weapons were aimed towards her and they were about to shoot. She fell onto her knees with her head on the ground.

"PLEASE DON'T!" She yelled with tears falling down his cheeks. "I'M A-" Sora's eyes widened and gulped; she was going to tell them.

"That's enough." They heard a voice and the redhead looked up. "As always, despite having a large body, you're as feeble as a fawn." They saw him; the Commander of the Garrison.

"Commander Pixis?" Kitz asked and he started walking.

"Rose." He said and placed his hand on her head. "It's alright now, they won't hurt you." She just stayed there, frozen. "Are you blind to the brilliance of that salute?" He asked. "I just arrived, but a messenger filled me in earlier. Go take commands of the reinforcements. I think it'd be best to hear what they have to say."

Armin fell onto her knees and panted with tears in his eyes with Mikasa and Eren sighing with relief. The others on the roof were also relieved that nothing bad happened. However, Rose just closed her eyes and fell back, onto the floor. Sora jumped off the roof and ran towards his twin. He fell onto his knees and skidded towards her. The young man held her in his arms and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Is she okay?" Pixis asked.

"She's unconscious. She only ever faints when she's shocked or afraid." He stated.

* * *

 _An hour later…_

Rose opened up her eyes and saw the sky and her eyes fluttered like butterflies. The sky was a beautiful sky blue with many clouds.

"Am I dead?" She asked closing her eyes again.

"Rose!" She heard Eren exclaimed and her eyes opened and widened. She sat up and saw Mikasa, Eren, Armin and Sora staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Armin asked and she nodded whilst rubbing her head.

"Y-yeah, what happened?" She asked.

"Uncle Pixis arrived and wanted to listen to Armin's plan." Sora replied and she sighed whilst standing up whilst the others stood up too.

"Thank goodness." The young woman turned to Armin. "Armin, thank you."

"Rose you're conscious." She heard a voice and turned to Commander Pixis. "We're all gonna listen to your plan."

Armin started explaining his plan to the some Garrison members, as well as Mikasa, Sora and Rose on top of the wall whilst Pixis introduced Eren to the rest of the soldiers below them. The twins listened intently and once they heard the plan they smiled at each other and then at Armin.

Rose met up with Eren and he stared at her. He noticed her injuries and had heard from Mikasa that she was about to die but survived. The young woman just kept staring down at the ground with worry and sadness.

"Rose…" He mumbled. "Are you okay with doing this mission?"

"I'm alright." She replied and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"If you can't do it, it's fine." He said.

"I'm gonna protect you no matter what." Rose stated. "Even if I have to die so you're okay, I'm fine with that." He held onto her shoulders and shook her.

"Don't you dare say that!" He yelled and people turned to them. "You are not dying, Rose. You can't die."

"If I die, I'll die for humanity, Eren." She countered back and he grabbed her wrists tightly.

"I'm not gonna lose you again." He growled. "I can't watch you die. You will not die, do you hear me?"

"Eren…" She whispered.

"C'mon, you still have to become Commander of the Survey Corps. You can't die now." He said. "You have dreams to live."

"I'm sorry." She sighed with tears falling down her cheeks. "After hearing you died, I thought my life was worthless. I chose to accept death so easily because I understood that life could be taken away from us so easily." She said.

"Well I made you a promise didn't I? I kept it. But now I want you to promise me something." She looked up at him as he wiped her tears. "Promise me, you'll live and survive." She slowly nodded.

"Only if you promise me that we'll share more nights underneath the same starry sky." She stated and he smiled at this.

"I promise." He said and she punched him in the stomach. "What was that for?"

"For getting me worried, you stupid idiot." She huffed. "And if you get me worried again, I'll beat you up even more." She smiled at him and he got to see that smile again; thank goodness.

"Ackerman-Smith." She turned to Ian Dietrich. "You're part of the Elite Squad again with Mikasa Ackerman and your brother. Join the team to protect Eren Jaeger. Move out." She smirked at Eren and ran along by his side.

"Eren, don't let the boulder crush you." Sora stated. "Or else Rose is gonna have to carry it for ya."

"Yeah right." Eren stated. "I'll carry the boulder and her on top of it."

"It will definitely crush you then." The dark haired twin laughed.

"Definitely." Eren smirked.

"Shut up shitheads, I'm not fat!" She exclaimed.

"We've got no time flirting around, Jaeger." Rico ran between them and they both blushed at this.

"I know!" He replied.

"I can't believe we've gotta trust the fate of mankind on a spoiled brat like you." Mitabi stated.

"What did you say?" Rose glared at him and he gulped.

"Enough chit chatter!" Ian exclaimed. "We're almost at the shortest route already. As far as I can see there are no Titans on the way. The others must be doing a good job playing decoy."

"I hope everyone will be okay." Sora mumbled.

"Let me saying something, Jaeger." Rico stated. "In this operation, more than a few will perish. For you. They're all our elders, colleagues and juniors. Of course, every soldier is prepared for death, especially your girlfriend." Rose's eyes widened and she averted her eyes, whilst running faster with her brother snickering. "But these people aren't just lifeless pieced on a chessboard. They all have names, families and feelings in their heart. Alyusha, Dominique, Phine, Isabelle, Ludwig, Martina, Guido, Hans. They are all humans who live and bleed. Some of them have shared bread with me since we were cadets. They might have to die for you today. You have the responsibility to ensure their deaths will not be in vain. No matter what may come, remember this in your naïve heart and be ready to die to fulfil that duty."

"Yes ma'am." Eren stated. They jumped off the wall and started gliding through the town past all the buildings.

"Eren!" Rose called out and he turned to her. "I'll protect you."

"I will too, Rose." He smiled and then bit onto his hand.


	17. Chapter 17: I love you

**Wings of Freedom**

 **Chapter 17: I love you**

Eren bit down on his hand with full determination to move that huge boulder. He transformed and they surrounded him to protect him from any harm. But as soon as he transformed, he turned to Mikasa who was on the roof. Suddenly he swung his fist towards her but she easily dodged it, but got cut on the cheek by the broken tiles on the roof.

"Mikasa!" Sora and Rose exclaimed and the younger twin rushed towards the young woman. He wrapped his arm around her and flew away.

The red haired young woman shot her grapple hooks at Eren's wrists and he looked at her. She glared at him.

"Eren, get a hold of yourself!" She shouted and he huffed. He took a step towards her and she ran towards the boulder. She shot her grapple hooks onto it and climbed it. Rose stood on top of it and stared down at the Titan. "Come on you need to pick this up and block the hole!"

Eren's Titan began roaring at her and her eyes widened. She took a step back and slipped off the boulder. As soon as she was about to fall, Eren caught her and lifted her up to his face. He continued roaring which scared everyone but the blue-eyed woman stood her ground.

"Eren, what's going on?" She asked. "You have to pick up that rock, come on! People could be dying any minute now. Hurry up!" Her voice rose and he kept yelling. "EREN STOP!"

Instantly Mikasa picked her up and just as he was about punch them, she hopped onto her head and he punched himself in the face which knocked him unconscious.

"Fuck." Rose growled and jumped to his shoulder. The young woman walked up to his ear and placed her hand on it. "Eren, if you can hear me, I need you to get up."

"Rose, it's not working." Sora called.

"Stay on the lookout for Titans." She commanded. "I'll get through to him somehow."

Rose couldn't hear the arguing around her but just concentrated on the unconscious Titan. She kept begging for him to wake up, telling him that they needed him to get up and save mankind.

"Rose!" She heard Armin's voice and saw him on the Titan's nape. "We need to help him wake up. Eren came out of this Titan's weak point. This has to be related to the mystery of the Titan's true nature." He took out his sword. "It's okay. As long as I avoid the middle, it won't be fatal. It's just going to hurt a bit."

As soon as Armin thrusted his sword, they heard Eren's Titan roar and start shaking. The red haired teen held onto his ear and climbed up to Armin.

"Do you think he's gonna be able to hear us?" She asked and he nodded.

"Eren, can you hear me?" Armin asked.

"Get a grip!" Rose called. "If you don't come out, we're all dead!"

"Don't let a mere Titan body control you!" The blonde haired teen exclaimed. "Hurry up and get out of that lump of flesh!"

"Eren! Hurry up and get out of there!" The young woman shouted and hitting his nape with her hand. "What happened to avenging your mother?!"

"Weren't you going to exterminate all the Titans?" Armin questioned. "Don't you hate those bastards for killing you mom? Eren! Wake up! I know you're in there! If you stay here, we'll be killed by Titans. Everything will end here!"

"Eren! Are you going to break your promise to me?!" Rose cried from the top of her lungs. "You promised you'd spend more nights with me under the same starry sky." That hit a nerve inside Eren and he gasped.

"We were all gonna explore the world, together." Armin mumbled. "Far...far…beyond these walls…to the burning water and the land of ice, to the snowfields of sand. To that world my parents were always hoping to see…I thought you'd forgotten about it, but you'd just stopped bringing it up because you didn't want me to join the Recon Corps. Eren, answer me, even though you knew hell was raging outside the walls…Even though we might end up dying horrible deaths like my parents…Why did you ever want to see the outside world?"

"Eren…" Rose held Armin's hand and he nodded.

"Eren, you'd promise us we'll see the ocean someday!" Armin and Rose called out together and that hit him.

Eren in his Titan form had awoken and stood up with Armin getting off. However, Rose got on top of the boulder and started yelling at Eren. The Titan picked up the boulder and started walking with the young woman on top of it. Everyone turned to Eren and saw the young woman on top of the boulder.

"Alright you fucking maggots, listen to me!" She yelled whilst holding up her katana. "Everyone go defend Eren. Kill whatever ugly shitty Titan gets in the way and clear his fucking path. We need to get this boulder to that hole now! Offer up your cowardly hearts for humanity. ADVANCE!"

She got off the boulder and started killing whatever Titan got in the way, with Sora joining her. Everyone was surprised to see how skilful and strong they were. The Titans began crushing and squeezing Rose but she promised herself she wouldn't die so easily. That promise, that vision to lie beneath the same stars as Eren was her drive. She knew her injuries were getting the best of her and were opening up. She was not going to give up and accept death so easily, she was going to live.

That was until a Titan threw her into its mouth and they started yelling her name. She was inside the mouth of the Titan and felt it bite her. They heard her blood curdling scream and saw it swallow her. All they could do was watch frozen, not knowing what to do. Sora's eyes widened and filled with tears as he felt his heart stop. That was until they saw something they had never seen before, Rose had cut through it's nape and ended up cutting its head off. She emerged from the Titan covered with Titan blood and it looked like she had shot her grapple hooks at the Titan's neck just in time.

Rose started walking and began to ran even though she was cut and bitten all over. Her uniform was ripped and her injuries were opening up, but she didn't give up. They were amazed at how strong she was, to be running and surviving death. She continued killing whatever Titan got in the way of Eren and so did the others. However, her heartbeat was slower and her breathing was short. Her vision was starting to double and fade in and out but she didn't let that get in her way of protecting Eren. Her brother noticed her coughing up buckets of blood and ran to her side.

"Rose!" He shouted and she turned to him. "Get to Eren and stay there, I've got this."

"S-Sora…" She mumbled and he smiled at her.

"I'll be okay, I told you I'll protect you! Now go!" Sora yelled.

Rose shot her grapple hooks at Eren's shoulder and glided there. She started walking slowly to his neck and fell at his nape. She held onto it and lied beside his nape.

"Eren…j-just… a…l-little…more." She stated and he could hear her from within his nape. "I've always know…you'd be humanity's hero…Eren. I…I…" She sighed. "…I know you can do it!"

He roared and threw the boulder at the hole of the gate; successfully covering it.

"You did it…Eren…you saved humanity!" She exclaimed opening her eyes.

"Rose, get him out of there!" Armin shouted and she nodded.

The young woman sliced up the nape and started pulling him out. He was unconscious but still breathing.

"We need to get him over the wall, now!" She shouted and sliced off the muscle that was attached to his body. She fell off the Titan body and held him close to her. Sora, Mikasa and Armin ran up to them and she started to shake him. "Wake up!" She shouted and they felt something over them. They turned to see many Titans walking towards them and they knew they were trapped; all of their blades were broken and they had ran out of gas.

"Eren…" Rose held him against her chest and tears slowly fell down her cheeks. "I've always been called fearless, but I was too afraid to express my feelings…" She stated and they all looked at her shocked; she was gonna tell him. Eren's eyes opened and she was the first thing he saw. "…I love you Eren…always have and always will."

Eren felt her tears drip onto his face and he took her hand. She looked at him and saw his weak smile and she grinned at this. She knew that his smile meant that he loved her too, she didn't need any words from him.

Her injuries began to ache more and she felt like she couldn't keep it in much longer. She lost balance and fell back against Eren's Titan body.

"Rose!" They called out and she breathed heavily, her vision was getting darker and was unclear.

Suddenly they heard yelling and looked up to see 2 people slashing the napes off the Titans. They stood on top of the Titan corpses and saw that one was a short man with black hair and the other was a tall woman with long red hair tied back in a braid. Sora gasped at this and grinned. Rose opened her eyes a little and sighed with relief.

"Hey you kids…what's…" Levi paused as his eyes widened when he saw his niece. "Yasmin!"

The said woman turned around and her eyes widened and filled with tears, when her eyes fell on her daughter. She was covered with blood and was fatally injured and looked close to dying.

"Rose!" Yasmin yelled and jumped off the Titan's back. The young mother ran towards her daughter and kneeled down to hr side. She placed her hand on her daughter's face with a tear falling down her cheek. "Rose, can you hear me?"

"Ma…ma…" She muttered quietly as her mother pressed her hand on her chest. "I…I'm…so tired."

"Stay with me, Rose." She turned to Levi. "Get a doctor quick!"

"…I…can't…Mama…Papa…Sora…I…" She was struggling to breathe and gripped onto her mother's hand. They were all staring at her with teary eyes. "...I…love…you…all…" Rose smiled and closed her eyes as her body fell limp.


End file.
